Vocalefheim
by rikascarlet37
Summary: /COMPLETE DESU ! XD/ Hanya sekedar Epilogue yang pendek untuk bisa memulai sekuel dari fic ini/Kita namakan siapa?/Miku Hatsune.../mind to RnR? :D
1. Fantasy World

Rika : terinspirasi dari lagunya Shigotoshite-P alias Hinayukki.

Meiko : eh, belum selesai fic 'VOCALOID' bikin fic lagi.

Rika : teserah aku :p #dibacok sama Meiko

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

Fic ini bener-bener dari imajinasi yang super 'sekali' dari Rika. sedangkan Vocaloid berasal dari Yamaha

**WARNING**

EYD, TYPO, AU, OOC (maybe?), alur yang super cepat, habis itu... udah itu aja

**GENRE**

Advanture, Drama, Fantasy, dan masih banyak lagi

**PAIRING**

Rika masih bingung dengan soal pairing, terutama KaitoxMeiko, atau AkaitoxMeiko tapi lihat saja endingnya, jadi tunggu saja #plak.

* * *

Rika : yang jelas, karakter utama perempuannya adalah Meiko

Meiko : perasaanku kok tidak enak ya?

Rika : sudalah, dinikmati saja sebagai pemeran utama. Dan ambil posisi... siap... and ACTION!

* * *

**Author POV**

Di sebuah desa, terdapat hutan yang sangat terlarang untuk dimasuki orang, yang bernama The Forbidden Forest alias Hutan Terlarang. Mengapa hutan tersebut dinamai Hutan Terlarang? Karena hutan tersebut dilarang untuk dimasuki oleh orang. Karena sekali kau memasuki hutan, kau tak akan kembali ke duniamu. Itulah mengapa masyrakat desa memanggil nama hutan dengan nama The Forbidden Forest. Contohnya, korban orang menghilang di Hutan Terlarang adalah, Meiko Sakine serta Hiyama Kiyoteru. Mereka adalah korban dari Hutan Terlarang disaat mereka berusia anak kecil. Dikatakan, mereka berdua pergi ke Hutan Terlarang untuk mencari ketiga temannya yang bernama si kembar Kaito dan Akaito Shion serta Gakupo Kamui yang sedang bermain-main didaerah Hutan Terlarang.

Dan delapan tahun kemudian, ketiga temannya mencari kedua temannya karena salah satu dari tiga temannya mengatakan bahwa ia bertemu dengan Meiko Sakine di mimpinya. Walau dibilang aneh, tapi ia yakin sekali bahwa ia masih hidup karena mimpinya terulang sebanyak tiga kali dalam sebulan. Dan lelaki tersebut bernama Kaito Shion. Mereka bertiga mencari-cari Meiko serta Hiyama bahkan selama dua jam memutari Hutan Terlarang tapi tetap saja, hasilnya nihil.

"Sial! Aku tak bisa menemukannya!" Kaito yang karena kesulitan mencari teman wanitanya membuat amarahnya menjadi memukul pohon yang cukup besar disampingnya.

"Sudalah Kaito. Memang benar dikatakan para warga, sekali masuk tak bisa keluar," Kata Gakupo sambil duduk di batu besar.

"Iya, lagipula itu hanyalah mimpi, Kaito." Tambah Akaito, adik kembar Kaito.

"Tapi itu bukan mimpi biasa!" Bentak Kaito. Lelaki berambut biru laut tersebut memang masih memegang keyakinan dia, bahwa teman wanitanya, Meiko Sakine masih hidup.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya lelaki berambut ungu yang bernama lengkap Gakupo Kamui.

"Apa wajahku ini menunjukan kebohongan, Gakupo?" balas lelaki berambut biru dengan wajah yang penuh keyakinan. Teman Kaito yang tak bisa ngomong apa-apa hanya terpaksa diam saja walau ingin membalasnya.

Tiba-tiba, disaat mereka masih memendam amarah, awan hitam menutupi sinar matahari yang cerah dan disaat itu, air yang jatuh dari langit menetes dan lama-kelamaan menjadi deras. Akhirnya mereka kehujanan akibat tidak membawa payung ataupun jas hujan.

"Cih, tidak bawa payung lagi!" bentak Kaito.

"Kita berlindung di gua itu, yuk!" ajak lelaki berambut berwarna merah yaitu adik kembarnya Kaito, Akaito, yang menunjuk-nunjuk ke gua yang kira-kira beberapa meter dari jarak mereka.

Tapi, tak disangka, ketiga pemuda itu menerima penderitaan sekali lagi saat mereka memasuki gua. Gua tersebut pastinya gelap gulita serta ada genangan air yang kelihatannya berasal dari cuaca jelek tersebut. Dan dengan terpaksanya, mereka harus berjalan lagi ke dalam gua tersebut hingga tak ada genangan air karena mereka tak bisa istirahat ditemani dengan genangan air. Mereka berjalan ke dalam gua tersebut tanpa ditemani cahaya sedikitpun, dan yang mereka andalkan hanyalah insting mereka.

Sekian sudah lama berjalan, ada sebuah cahaya yang tak jauh dari jarak mereka. karena penasaran, mereka berjalan ke arah cahaya putih tersebut. Lama kelamaan, saat mereka mendekati cahaya tersebut, cahaya itu makin lama makin membesar hingga menyilaukan mata. Dan saat mereka sudah memasuki cahaya tersebut, mereka begitu kaget apa yang mereka lihat di depan mata mereka.

"Ti... tidak mungkin..."

"A... apa ini...?"

"M... mana mungkin bisa..."

Dan yang mereka lihat adalah, sebuah istana putih yang sangat megah nan besar didepan mereka yang jaraknya sangat jauh karena mereka berada di tebing serta langit biru yang cerah yang sebelumnya langit hitam. Mereka melihat kebelakang untuk memastikannya, dan yang mereka lihat adalah gua yang mereka masuki yang lubangnya ditutupi oleh dedaunan serta di belakang gua terdapat sebuah hutan lagi.

"I... ini mana mungkin! Mana ada istana di balik gua!?" tanya Kaito dengan mengacak-acakan rambut karena kebingungannya.

"Sepertinya, Meiko, Hiyama, serta orang-orang lainnya dibawa ketempat ini." Kata Akaito dengan predeksinya yang ia yakin seratus persen benar.

"Tapi, aku masih tetap tidak percaya apa yang kulihat!" kata Gakupo dengan mata yang terbelak.

Disaat mereka sedang sibuk dengan dunia yang mereka kunjungi, ada sebuah makhluk yang kira-kira tingginya sekitar 15 cm, yang makhluknya seperti manusia namun mempunyai sayap menghampiri tiga pemuda tersebut. "Oh, pendatang baru." Gumam makhluk tersebut.

"Hei kalian!" saat makhluk kecil tersebut memanggil ketiga-tiga pemuda tersebut, mereka masih tetap kebingungan mencari asal suara itu darimana. Padahal, makhluk tersebut ada DIDEPAN mereka.

"Aku didepan kamu!" teriak makhluk bersayap tersebut karena kesalnya. Saat mereka menoleh ke arah depan dengan serempak, pertanyaan-pertanyaan melintas di kepala mereka dengan pertanyaan yang masing-masing berbeda.

"Burung?"

"Atau... nyamuk?"

"Atau serangga?"

Kesabaran makhluk biru tersebut lama-kelamaan sudah mulai habis karena dikira dia adalah serangga. "AKU INI BUKAN SERANGGA!" bentak makhluk tersebut dengan suara yang keras sekali.

"Namaku Aoki Lapis, panggil saja Aoki. Nama kalian?" tanya Aoki yang masih menyimpan rasa amarah.

"Aku Kaito Shion."

"Aku Akaito Shion."

"Aku Gakupo Kamui." Singkat mereka.

"Jadi, kalian pendatang baru ya? Aku ucapkan selamat datang di dunia Vocalefheim." Kata makhluk biru tersebut sambil mengucapkan 'selamat datang' dengan cueknya karena ia masih menyimpan rasa amarah.

"Vo... Vocal... fheim..?" mereka yang pasti dari dunia lain kebingungan dengan kata yang sangat asing di telinganya serta cukup sulit untuk dikatakan.

"Baik, baik akan kuperjelas tentang dunia ini. Dunia ini adalah rumah seluruh peri, seperti aku. Peri terdapat beberapa ras, contohnya aku yang makhluknya kecil termasuk ras Pixie. Lalu, kalian pasti melewati gua itu, bukan?" Tanya Aoki pada tiga pemuda tersebut.

"I... iya..." kata Kaito dengan gugup.

"Aoki, boleh kami tahu sebenarnya dunia Vocal... Vocal..."

"Vocalefheim?" Tanya Aoki untuk meralat pertanyaan Akaito.

"Ya, atau apalah namanya. Bisakah kamu perjelas tentang dunia ini terutama istana itu?" tanya Akaito.

"Baik, wajar saja kalian pendatang baru. Jadi, akan kujelaskan tentang dunia ini." Kata Aoki yang kelihatannya amarahnya sudah hilang.

"Vocalefheim dulu tidak mempunyai kerajaan. Tapi, begitu ada pendatang baru ke dunia ini, mereka membuat kerajaan yang megah yang kalian lihat. Mereka bernama Titania dan Oberon. Tapi, saat Titania mempunyai anak laki-laki, mereka menjadi berantakan. Dan akhirnya, Oberon serta anak laki-lakinya membangun istana dibalik istana putih tersebut. perbatasan antara kedua kerajaan tersebut adalah The Dark Forest. Tidak mudah melewati hutan tersebut karena kalian tak akan bisa hidup walau sehari saja." Jelas Aoki dengan penjelasan yang sangat lebar.

"Lalu, apa perbedaan dengan kerajaan Titania dengan kerajaan Oberon?" tanya Kaito.

"Kerajaan Titania adalah kerajaan yang rakyatnya seluruhnya bahagia serta kita baik pada pendatang baru. Tapi, beda dengan Kerajaan Oberon. Kerajaan tersebut benar-benar peri yang kotor, tak berperasaan, serta suka menjahili manusia." Kata Aoki dengan jengkelnya saat menjelaskan kerajaan Oberon. Mereka hanya mengangguk-angguk kepala saja untuk isyarat mengerti.

"Lalu, apa yang membuat kalian datang sampai kesini?" tanya Aoki lagi pada tiga pemuda.

"Sebenarnya, kami mencari teman yang sudah menghilang lama di hutan. Tapi, saat kami bertiga ke gua ini, kami sudah tiba disini." Jelas Kaito. Aoki hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

Disaat mereka sedang berbincang-bincang, seorang makhluk yang tingginya sama dengan makhluk biru menghampiri ke Aoki sambil berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Aoki.

"Aoki! Rupanya kau ada disini!" teriak makhluk yang berjenis ras Pixie tersebut.

"Oh, Yuki. Ada apa mencariku?" tanya Aoki.

"Ada kabar buruk! Sebenarnya paduka Titania di... DICULIK!" teriak makhluk yang berambut hitam tersebut. Aoki, beserta tiga pemuda tersebut kaget mendengar dari pemberitahuan yang sepertinya teman Aoki.

"B... bagaimana bisa paduka diculik? Penjaganya bagaimana?" tanya Aoki dengan wajah serius.

"Y... yah..., sebenarnya... saat paduka jalan-jalan di taman kerajaan, ada makhluk berwarna hitam menghajar seluruh pengawal yang ada di taman kerajaan, lalu saat salah satu pengawal sudah sadar, paduka sudah tak ada lagi di taman." Jelas makhluk yang bernama Yuki.

"Sepertinya yang menculik paduka adalah ras Spriggan, ya?" pikir Aoki walau belum seratus persen benar.

"Tidak mungkin! Ras Spriggan kan ada dibalik kerajaan. Kalau melewati hutan 'The Dark Forest' itu hampir mustahil!" kata Yuki.

"Lalu inti dari pertanyaan adalah, siapa penculiknya?" tanya Aoki pada Yuki dengan wajah yang ketus.

"Soal itu... aku tak tahu lagi. Maka dari itu, semuanya mencari paduka Titania. Bahkan bantuan dari ras Dryard masih belum ketemu!"

"Eh... maaf... kalau mengganggu perbincangan kalian, sebenarnya siapa ras Spriggan dan ras Dryard?" tanya Gakupo yang tiba-tiba mengganggu perbincangan antar Pixie.

"Kukira kalian tahu. Ras Spriggan adalah ras yang berasal dari kerajaan Oberon. Mereka adalah perusak kehidupan manusia karena Spriggan suka datang ke dunia kalian dan mengganggu dunia kalian. Mereka juga ahli dalam mata-mata. Kukira kalian tahu makhluk yang sering menjahili dunia kalian?" tanya Aoki dengan muka cuek.

"Ah... ya..., sebenarnya desa kami juga pernah menimpa kejadian misterius. Masyarakat mengira itu ulah dari iblis atau apalah." Kata Gakupo dengan basa-basi.

"Lalu, ras Dryard itu apa?" tanya lagi Akaito.

"Ras Dryard adalah roh dari peri-peri yang sudah lama mati akan berwujud ke bentuk pohon." Kata Aoki.

"Bagaimana nih, Aoki? Semuanya sedang mencari paduka!" ribut temannya Aoki, Yuki.

"M... mana aku tahu! Tapi, menurutku paduka diculik oleh Spriggan dan dibawa ke kerajaan Oberon." Jelas Aoki.

"Lalu apa kamu punya bukti kuat kalau paduka dibawa kerajaan Oberon?" tanya Yuki dengan wajah yang ketus.

"Y... ya..., aku belum punya bukti apapun, tapi yang pasti paduka dibawa kerajaan Oberon." Kata Aoki sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak begitu gatal dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Itu benar!" suara teriakan pemuda berambut biru membuat Aoki serta Yuki menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut biru.

"Itu sudah jelas bukan?" tanya adik kembarnya pada kedua makhluk yang berras Pixie.

"Kalau tidak ketemu-ketemu sang paduka Titania, artinya dia dibawa ke kerajaan Oberon, bukan?" tambah Gakupo yang juga bertanya pada kedua makhluk berras Pixie tersebut.

"I... iya juga..." jawab Yuki dengan ragu-ragu.

"Maka dari itu kita akan ke kerajaan Oberon dan menolong ratu Titania." Tambah lelaki yang bernama lengkap Kaito Shion.

"Kalau kau mau ke kerajaan Oberon, kalian harus melewati hu-"

"Kita tak peduli!" Teriak Kaito dengan bersemangat.

"Lagipula, kedatangan kami mungkin 'takdir' untuk menyelamatkan paduka Titania." Santai Gakupo yang juga menyetujui pendapat Kaito.

"Selain itu, kami juga ingin sekali bertemu pada paduka Titania." Semangat lelaki berambut merah. Makhluk yang serba berwarna biru tersebut hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum pada ketiga pemuda tersebut.

"Baik, kalau keinginan kalian begitu... Yuki, kau mau ikut?" Ajak Aoki pada temannya.

"T... tidak deh, lebih baik aku disini dibandingkan saya jadi korban selanjutnya." Kata Yuki dengan menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Oh, ya sebelum itu, kita ke desa Elf, yuk." Ajak Aoki pada tiga pemuda.

"Elf?"

"Ya, disana tempat berkumpulnya seluruh peri-peri, kalian kan tak mungkin pergi ke kerajaan Oberon tanpa membawa senjata, bukan?" sindir Aoki. Memang, mereka tak punya senjata apapun, sehingga mereka malu-malu sendiri.

"Baiklah, kita akan cari senjata, deh." Kata Kaito dengan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak begitu gatal.

"Aku juga ingin cari pedang." Kata Gakupo yang juga garuk-garuk kepala.

"Baiklah, kita akan berangkat ke desa Elf!" seru Aoki. Tiga pemuda yang pastinya Kaito, Akaito, serta Gakupo juga tak kalah serunya dengan Aoki. Beda dengan peri Pixie yang berambut hitam bernama Yuki. Ia menggeleng-geleng kepalanya saja dan tidak bersemangat seperti Aoki.

Disisi lain, di tempat kerajaan Oberon, tepatnya istana hitam yang juga tak kalah megahnya dengan kerajaan Titania, disanalah tempat Titania diculik, di menara tinggi yang sebelahnya istana Oberon. Di dalam sel penjara, Titania yang sedang di tahan di menara bagaikan rapunzel sedang duduk diam sambil menunggu seseorang, seseorang untuk menyelamatkannya dengan wajah yang sedih karena tak tahan di tempat tahanan kerajaan Oberon.

"Kau tampak sedih, Titania," Suara yang tak asing ditelinga Titania yang berasal dari pintu sel penjara Titania yang pastinya adalah suaminya, Oberon.

"Mengapa kau tampak sedih? Bukannya, kau senang bisa melihat suamimu yang baik-baik saja beserta anak kita?" tanya makhluk yang bersayap yang tingginya sama seperti manusia umumnya pada Titania.

"Apa maksudmu dengan suamiku? Lagipula kau hanya raja yang memerintahkan rakyat yang kotor!" ejek Titania pada suaminya. Karena kesal, Oberon yang pastinya suaminya Titania menampar wajah Titania dengan keras. "Kau benar-benar tidak sopan pada suamimu, Titania."

"Jangan panggil namaku dengan 'Titania', namaku adalah Meiko!" bentak Titania atau bisa dibilang Meiko Sakine yang sedang menahan rasa sakitnya yang ada di pipinya.

"Nama itu sudah tidak berguna lagi di dunia ini, Titania." Senyum sinis Oberon. Makhluk bersayap tersebut menahan amarahnya karena ia menganggap marah tak ada gunanya.

"Kau mau apa denganku, Hiyama?" tanya perempuan berambut coklat dan pendek sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Aku punya kedatangan tamu untuk kau. Mungkin kamu akan senang melihatnya,"

Oberon alias Hiyama Kiyoteru memanggil penjaga untuk membawa masuk tamu yang dibicarakan Oberon, dan setelah penjaga membawa masuk, yang ternyata adalah anaknya mereka sendiri. tentu saja Meiko alias Titania terkejut melihat anaknya yang terluka parah serta ada darah disekujur tubuhnya. "Mikuo!"

Penjaga tersebut melempar makhluk yang berambut _teal_ ke sel penjara. Langsung saja, Meiko mendekati dan memeluk anaknya sendiri yang sedang terluka parah dengan pelukan hangat. Perempuan yang beriris berwarna coklat tersebut menatap dengan amarah besar pada suaminya karena memperlakukan keji pada anaknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakmu sendiri!?"

"Aku hanya bermain-main sedikit dengannya."

"Ini bukan main-main, Hiyama! Kau sudah membuat anak kita hampir mati!" teriak Meiko yang mau mengeluarkan air mata serta tatapan mata yang tajam pada suaminya, Hiyama alias Oberon.

"Baik, baik, aku tak akan memperlakukan keras dengan dia lagi, tapi selanjutnya akan kuperlakukan dengan 'hangat' pada kau," Senyum sinis lelaki berambut hitam kecoklatan. Meiko yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi hanya menatap Hiyama dengan amarahnya yang membara. Sedangkan, Hiyama hanya tersenyum sinis pada istrinya, Meiko.

"Baiklah, aku ke kerajaanku, ada urusan penting. Jadi sampai jumpa, Titania." Kata Oberon sambil meninggalkan istri serta anaknya.

Ia juga tak lupa memberitahu pada penjaganya untuk menjaga keluarganya kalau mereka mencoba kabur. Dan sesudah Oberon meninggalkan keluarganya, air mata yang keluar dari mata Meiko menetes di telapak tangan serta membasahi wajah perempuan berambut coklat karena ia sudah muak dengan suaminya yang memperlakukan istri serta anaknya dengan tidak manusiawi. Ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dan meminta bantuan siapa saja, untuk membebaskan dirinya dari cengkraman raja iblis tersebut. "...Tolong aku..."

* * *

Meiko : ngomong-ngomong, kenapa anakku itu Mikuo? Kalau dalam hal logis, benar-benar tidak masuk akal terutama rambut ijonya.

Rika : sudalah, nanti tahu sendiri kok kalau baca chapter selanjutnya, selanjutnya, selanjutnya, selanjutnya, se- #Author ditebas

Meiko : tapi lama TT_TT

Rika : kalau mau cepet, minta reviewnya dari para senpai-senpai dan para readers sekalian

Meiko : oi! Para readers dan para author! Tolong direview ceritanya Ricchan ya! Kalau tidak, akan kuhajar kalian semua!

Rika : ti... tidak sampai segitunya ya... *sweatdrop* tapi, Rika ingin mengharapkan reviewnya dari para pen... uhuk, pembaca sekalian. Asal jangan review yang aneh-aneh, ya

Meiko & Rika : **KALAU TIDAK, AKAN KUHAJAR KALIAN SEMUA... ***yandere* #Meiko dan Rika ditebas oleh rekan-rekan kerjanya


	2. Dryard

Rika : Ok, next to the chapter selanjutnya!

**DISCLAMER**

Fic ini asli milik Rika, Vocaloid milik Yamaha

**WARNING**

Tau ah, yang jelas kalau ada kesalahan-kesalahan baik disengaja maupun tidak disengaja yang diketik fic ini, mohon dimaafkan. Sekian!

* * *

Meiko : Nih bener nih disclamer and warningnya?

Rika : yakin 99,9 %

Meiko : Eh? *sweatdrop*

* * *

**Author POV**

"Oi Aoki, berapa lama lagi kita sampai di desa Elf?" tanya lelaki berambut merah yang tampak kelelahan.

"Ng... kalau terbang kira-kira dua jam, tapi kalau jalan... mungkin bisa sampai satu hari."

"APA?!" spontan saja, ketiga pemuda tersebut kaget mendengar peri yang serba berwarna biru tersebut.

"Bisa-bisa kakiku patah tulang..." gumam lelaki berambut ungu dan panjang.

"Oi, Aoki. Lebih baik kita istirahat di sini. Teman-temanku kelihatannya sudah kecapekan," Kata lelaki berambut biru yang juga kelelahan karena berjalan selama satu jam di tambah dua jam keliling di Hutan Terlarang.

"Eh? Kalian itu cowok, tapi baru satu jam aja sudah kelelahan." Sindir peri ras Pixie tersebut.

"Kau tak tahu betapa capeknya mengelilingi Hutan Terlarang tanpa istirahat, Aoki?"

"Hutan Terlarang?"

"Ah, kau yang berasal dari dunia peri mungkin tak tahu. Hutan Terlarang adalah Hutan di dunia kita yang kawasannya 'terlarang' bagi masyarakat sekitar karena banyak orang menghilang di hutan tersebut. dan setelah kami memasuki Hutan Terlarang, ternyata ada gua yang menghubungkan dimensi lain, yaitu dunia peri ini," Jelas Kaito.

"Oh, dengan kata lain, Hutan tersebut adalah hutan yang juga membuat orang-orang datang kesana akan memasuki dunia kami, begitu?"

"Ya, seperti itulah." Jawab Kaito.

"Lalu, orang-orang pendatang baru sebelum kita, apa yang mereka lakukan disini?" tanya Gakupo.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Karena orang-orang di desa kami hilang karena memasuki hutan tersebut." Jelas Akaito.

"Ehm, mungkin mereka tinggal di kawasan netral atau menjadi Mage." Kata Aoki dengan jari telunjuk kanannya memegang dagunya.

"Mage?"

"Sudalah, nanti sampai di desa akan kujelaskan. Lalu, kalian minta istirahat, bukan?" tanya Aoki.

"Iyalah!" serempak tiga pemuda tersebut. Dan akhirnya, mereka bertiga duduk di dekat pohon-pohon yang kebanyakan pohon Oak. Karena tempat mereka yang jalani adalah hutan. Beda denga Aoki, peri yang bernama lengkap Aoki Lapis tersebut duduk di ranting pohon Oak yang besar karena tempat biasanya Aoki berisitrahat atau duduk-duduk adalah ranting pohon.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa duduk juga." Kata Akaito dengan leganya.

"Ng? Gakupo, ada apa?" tanya Kaito yang menatap pada temannya yang sedang beridiri didepan pohon sambil melipat tangannya. Gakupo, yang terus curiga dengan pohon Oak yang ada didepannya membuat teman-temannya bingung, kenapa pria beriris berwarna ungu tersebut menatap pohon Oak tersebut. "Apa ada yang aneh dengan pohon?" tanya Aoki pada Gakupo.

"Ya, begini Aoki, saat aku mau duduk di sini, entah itu imajinasiku atau apa, pohon ini... bergerak!" jelas Gakupo.

"Ber... bergerak?" Kaito dan Akaito bingung apa yang dibicarakan Gakupo sehingga mereka cengo pada temannya. "Iya, bergerak." Jelas Gakupo.

"Dan berbicara." Jawab pohon tersebut.

"Ah, dan berbicara juga. Eh, BERBICARA?" tanya Gakupo sambil menatap pohon Oak yang besar dengan mata yang terbelak. Teman-temannya yang juga tak ketinggalan kagetnya hingga berteriak histeris kecuali Aoki yang hanya berwajah _innocent_.

"GYAAA! Pohonnya bisa berbicara!" mereka yang serempak berteriak histeris layaknya seperti gadis ketakutan. Tapi, tidak dengan teman baru mereka, Aoki. Ia hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dan menenangkan tiga pemuda tersebut. "Tenanglah semuanya, pohon ini adalah peri ras Dryard. Jadi, tak masalah dengan duniaku kalau pohonnya bisa berbicara, karena pohon ini juga jiwa peri dari ras lain yang sudah mati." Kata Aoki pada tiga teman lakinya.

"Hahaha... tak apa, mereka hanya terkejut saja. Lagipula, saya sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Mage." Kata pohon tersebut dengan tertawa kecil.

"Mereka bukan Mage, mereka adalah pendatang baru," kata Aoki sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Oh, pantas saja. Mereka pasti kebingungan dengan dunia ini. Nah, siapa kalian, pendatang baru dan Pixie?" tanya pohon tersebut.

"Aku Kaito Shion."

"Aku Akaito Shion."

"Aku Gakupo Kamui."

"Aku Aoki Lapis. Nama anda?"

"Namaku adalah Leisz. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua." Kata pohon tersebut sambil menggerakan beberapa ranting dan menundukan badannya.

"Ah, senang berkenalan juga, Leisz." Kata Aoki sambil tersenyum pada pohon Oak tersebut.

"Jadi, ceritakan, bagaimana kalian bisa sampai ke dunia ini, pendatang baru?" tanya Leisz.

"Jadi..." akhirnya salah satu tiga pemuda, yaitu Kaito, menceritakan dari awal hingga bertemu dengan Aoki.

"Begitu, jadi bagaimana sosok perempuan tersebut yang ada di mimpimu, wahai pemuda berambut biru?" tanya Leisz.

"Ia... seperti manusia. Tapi, aku tak yakin dia adalah manusia. Karena, ia mempunyai telinga yang panjang, serta mempunyai sayap berwarna putih. Lalu, ia memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dan pendek. Ia, tampak... sedih." Kata Kaito sambil mengingat-ngingat mimpinya.

"Apa perempuan tersebut bernyanyi?"

"Iya, ia sedang bernyanyi. Aku belum pernah mendengar nyanyian yang sangat indah. Andai, aku berharap aku bisa mendengar nyanyiannya lagi. Tapi, bagaimana anda bisa tahu kalau ia bernyanyi?" tanya Kaito.

"Dunia ini juga, mimpi para manusia. Ada beberapa peri, masuk dunia mimpi manusia, karena ingin bertemu seperti apa manusia atau ingin bermain. Tapi, ada juga peri yang iseng dan masuk begitu saja ke dunia mimpi manusia. Sehingga, mimpi itu menjadi mimpi buruk." Kata Leisz dengan jelas.

"Lalu, aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian kalau kalian ingin ke desa Elf, benar bukan?" tanya Leisz.

"I... iya, karena kami baru tahu kalau sampai ke desa Elf itu, ternyata memakan satu hari." Kata Kaito sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak begitu gatal dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Begitu... apa kalian ingin pergi ke desa Elf secepatnya?"

"Tentu saja!" serempak tiga pemuda tersebut dengan semangatnya.

Pohon Oak tersebut hanya tersenyum saja dan mengerti situasinya. Akhirnya, pohon yang juga ras Dryard tersebut memulai menggerak-gerak ranting pohonnya. Satu-persatu, pohon-pohon Oak yang ada di hutan tersebut mulai terbangun dengan menggerak-gerak ranting pohonnya. Dan diiringinya tarian ras Dryard tersebut, ada suara nyanyian yang indah sekali hingga telinga pemuda beriris berwarna biru tersebut tidak asing dengan nyanyiannya. "Kalau kalian ingin ke desa Elf, carilah iringan nyanyian alam ini. Suatu saat, kalian pasti akan bertemu dengan desa yang penuh dengan peri dan Mage." Kata Leisz yang sambil menggerak-gerak ranting pohon.

"Ikuti aku." Kaito yang bertindak cepat, langsung berlari dan mencari asal suara tersebut. Teman-temannya yang juga tak ketinggalan, mengikuti Kaito karena mereka percaya bahwa satu-satunya orang yang mengenali nyanyian alam ini, hanyalah Kaito. '_Aku ingat! Nyanyian ini, seperti yang ada di dalam mimpi!'_ Batin Kaito dengan percaya sekali.

Dan tidak lama kemudian, Kaito menemukan sebuah jalan keluar dari hutan tersebut karena adanya cahaya putih serta pohon-pohon yang ras Dryard menunjukan jalan ke arah desa Elf. Dan saat memasuki cahaya tersebut, mereka sudah tiba di desa yang ramai sekali dengan peri-peri dari berbagai macam bentuknya serta rumah gubuk yang banyak namun sederhana. Adik kembarnya Kaito, menepuk pundak kakaknya dengan wajah tersenyum. "Kau sudah menemukannya, Kaito." Kata Akaito.

"Kita berterima kasih pada Leisz yang menunjukan jalan tercepatnya." Kata Aoki.

"Oi, mana terima kasihku, Aoki?" tanya Kaito pada peri yang tingginya yang kecil. Aoki yang cegek pada pendatang baru tersebut, dengan malu-malu sambil wajah yang memerah mengatakan terima kasih pada Kaito. "T-terima kasih... Shion..." dan para ketiga pemuda tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar Aoki berterima kasih.

"Wahahaha... tuh, mukamu merah. Kau pasti suka dengan Kaito, bukan?" tanya lelaki berambut merah yang juga adik kembarnya Kaito.

"Diamlah kalian! Atau aku bunuh kalian semua!" bentak Aoki dengan perasaan kesal dan masih berwajah merah seperti bunga mawar merah.

"Walau kecil, tetap aja imut kalau marah. Hihi..." kata Gakupo yang menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Diam kalian semua! Ini tidak lucu!" bentak Aoki dengan suara keras tetapi tidak sampai terdengar oleh peri-peri lain. Tapi, mereka bertiga masih tetap menahan tertawanya. Aoki, yang masih diselimuti oleh perasaan malu dan wajah yang masih memerah mulai terbang dan mau meninggalkan tiga pemuda tersebut. "Sudalah kalian bertiga! Kalian ingin bergegas ke kerajaan Oberon atau tetap disini sambil tertawa?" tanya Aoki yang menoleh kebelakang ke tiga pemuda tersebut.

"Eits! Kalau masalah ke kerajaan Oberon, tentu saja kami kesana." Kata Gakupo yang langsung menghentikan tawanya. Dan akhirnya, mereka bertiga beserta peri berras Pixie tersebut menuju ke desa Elf dengan perasaan senang kecuali Aoki yang masih menyimpan rasa kesal.

Disisi lain, tempat bertemunya teman-temannya Aoki dengan Leisz, salah satu temannya Leisz yang juga ras Dryard melontarkan pembicaraan ke Leisz. "Leisz, apa kau yakin apa yang dibicarakan oleh pemuda berambut biru tersebut?"

"Aku yakin, pemuda tersebut mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Jawab Leisz.

"Tapi, aku masih tak percaya pada omongan pemuda tersebut kalau yang ia mimpikan adalah paduka Titania. Benar begitu?"

"Iya, tapi entah mengapa, ketiga pemuda tersebut bukan pendatang baru biasa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, salah satu ketiga pemuda tersebut, mungkin akan menjadi penerus dunia ini bersama Titania." Kata pohon oak tersebut.

* * *

Meiko : nih penasaran amat ya, baca fic ini.

Rika : kalau penasaran, baca chapter selanjutnya.

Meiko : tahu lah, kalau soal itu. Yang terpenting adalah...

Rika : Reviewnya dari para readers dan para author dan para senpai-senpai.

Meiko : Ingat! Jangan diflame fic ini kalau kalian mau hidup. Ingat itu! *death glare*

#Author lari gara-gara takut ngeliat wajah Meiko yang death glare#


	3. Mage

Meiko : kemana lagi nih, si author?

Kaito : oh, dia sedang mau beli pedang.

Meiko : ngapain beli pedang? Oh, ya mana fic chapter selanjutnya?

Kaito : tuh, di laptopnya #nunjuk laptop Rika

Meiko : oh, ya udah. Nah, ayo kita mulai, Kaito

Meiko dan Kaito : karena author sedang keluar sementara, maka kami selaku rekan kerjanya, mengganti posisinya Rika. Jadi, selama chapter ini berlangsung, kami akan menemani anda untuk membaca fic ini :D

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

Yang terpenting, fic ini milik Rika. Bukan milik orang lain

**WARNING!**

EYD, TYPO, AU, OOC (maybe?), alur yang super cepat, habis itu... udah itu aja. Sekian!

* * *

"Jadi, seperti ini ya, desa Elf?" tanya Akaito yang sedang melihat-lihat kanan-kiri yang banyak sekali peri-peri berbentuk macam tingginya. Ada yang pendek, ada juga yang tinggi, ada juga sangat kecil seperti teman barunya, Aoki.

"Iya, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak kalian ke ras Gnome, tapi sepertinya itu tak mungkin karena ras tersebut ada di bawah tanah yang cukup sulit untuk ditemukan," kata Aoki.

"Ng, ras Gnome itu apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Kalau tak salah ras Gnome adalah ras yang hidupnya di permukaan bawah tanah. Sebagian mereka tinggal di dunia kalian untuk menjaga harta. Tapi, kalau disini sebagai pekerja logam yang biasanya membuat perlengkapan senjata." Jelas Aoki. "Kau tahu banyak ya, Aoki." Kata Kaito sambil tersenyum. Aoki, yang melihat muka Kaito yang tersenyum langsung memerah padam karena malu.

"I-iyalah. Para peri harus tahu ras-ras yang ada di dunia ini. Nah, langsung saja, kita ke toko senjata kenalanku." Kata Aoki yang masih mukanya merah padam. Akhirnya, mereka bertiga mengikuti Aoki hingga menuju ke sebuah rumah yang tak begitu besar yang terbuat dari kayu serta atapnya yang terbuat dari setumpuk jerami.

CINGKLUNG!

Suara lonceng emas yang ada di atas pintu yang terbuat kayu, membuat seorang perempuan berambut pirang dan panjangnya sepunggung membuat terkejut karena ada tamu. "Selamat datang, eh Aoki! Lama tak berjumpa." Sambut perempuan berambut pirang tersebut.

"Lily! Lama tak berjumpa ya." Kata Aoki dengan girang.

"Jadi, untuk apa kamu membawa para Mage ini ke tempatku?" tanya perempuan yang biasanya dipanggil Lily.

"Ng... mereka bukan Mage, mereka pendatang baru. Aku membawa mereka kesini untuk mencarikan senjata untuk mereka," bisik Aoki pada temannya. Perempuan beriris berwarna biru tersebut tersenyum saja dan memanggil tiga pemuda tersebut untuk memilih senjata-senjata yang djualnya.

"Oi, kalian! Pilihlah senjata yang kalian sukai!" begitu Lily memanggil mereka untuk memilih senjatanya, perempuan yang memiliki sayap berwarna kuning tersebut menyebutkan mantra yang asing di telinga mereka.

Begitu, Lily mengucapkan mantra, tiba-tiba seluruh senjata seperti pedang, baju zirah, dan perlengkapan perang yang kelihatannya kira-kira dari abad 11 hingga 16 bermunculan dengan di tata rapi. Pedang-pedang yang dari panjang hingga pendek di pajang di tembok. Sedangkan zirah di dipajang di beberapa tempat dengan rapi.

"He... hebat!" ketiga pemuda tersebut cengo dan melongo melihat perlengkapan senjata sudah berada di tempat toko tersebut yang sebelumnya hanya kosong saja.

"Nah, pilihlah yang kalian suka." Kata Lily.

Mereka mencoba beberapa pedang yang ada di toko tersebut dengan mengayunkan pedangnya dan memutarinya. Tapi, mereka bertiga masih bingung mau pilih pedang apa yang cocok dengannya. Dan ditengah kebingungan, seorang pemuda berambut ungu dan panjang menanyakan pada pemilik toko sambil melihat mata pedangnya. "Oi, apa ada pedang lain selain pedang-pedang ini?"

"Eh? Mau pedang seperti apa?" tanya perempuan berambut pirang tersebut pada pelanggannya.

"Aku ingin pedang panjang, lalu mata pedangnya mengarah ke atas," kata Gakupo. Perempuan tersebut terkejut mendengar permintaan lelaki berambut ungu tersebut. Maka, ia mencari pedang di bawah meja kasirnya. Tempat pedang khusus.

"Oh, ada sih. Untunglah, saya menyimpan pedang seperti itu, karena pedang itu sangat langka." Katanya sambil mencari-cari.

"Eh? Langka?"

Setelah Lily menemukan pedang yang diminta oleh Gakupo, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak tempat untuk pedang dengan berkover berwarna hitam. Ketiga pemuda tersebut mendekati pemilik toko tersebut dan penasaran apa yang ada di dalam. Begitu terbuka, sebuah pedang dengan sarung pedang berwarna hitam.

"Cobalah."

Maka, Gakupo mengambil katana tersebut dan mengeluarkan sarung pedangnya. Dan dilihatnya sebuah senjata pedang yang sesuai dengan permintaan lelaki berambut ungu tersebut, yaitu sebuah pedang katana.

"Apa keunggulan pedang ini hingga membuat pedang ini langka?" tanya Gakupo.

"Pedang ini sudah teruji ketajamannya. Pedang ini cocok untuk pertempuran terbuka. Tapi, karena zaman manusia sudah tak ada lagi berperang, selain itu ras Gnome lama-kelamaan sudah mulai menipis akibat di bantai oleh manusia. Sehingga, sudah mulai sedikit pekerja logamnya." Kata Lily sambil memegang lengan kanannya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku ambil ini." Kata Gakupo sambil mengembalikan pedang ke sarung pedang yang berwarna hitam. "Oh, ya, Aoki, sebenarnya apa sih Mage itu?" tanya lagi Gakupo.

"Mage adalah manusia yang sudah datang ke dunia kita, lalu mereka memakai sihir-sihir kita seperti... ini," Perempuan berambut biru tersebut menunjukan sebuah batu warna biru yang ada di kepalanya sebagai bandonya.

"Hee, apa sihir tersebut berupa batu?" tanya pemuda berambut biru.

"Tidak, ada juga sihir yang berupa mantra juga ada juga yang memakai tongkat." Kata Aoki dengan polos.

"Oh, ya aku juga menjual batu sihir tersebut. apa kalian berminat?" tanya Lily yang juga ikut pembicaraan mereka. Ketiga pemuda tersebut mengangguk karena ingin tahu bagaimana batu tersebut.

"Ok, _mageia petra_."

Dan setelah mengucapkan mantra yang sekali lagi asing ditelinga ke tiga pemuda tersebut, pedang-pedang yang di pajang di tembok tersebut di gantikan dengan tembok terbuat kayu yang kosong. Dan baju zirah yang dipajang digantikan dengan tempat-tempat untuk meletakkan batu-batu sihir yang berwarna-warni.

"Oh, jadi ada juga batu sihir yang selain berwarna biru?" gumam Akaito sambil melihat-lihat batu-batu sihir yang ditata dengan rapi.

"Nah, pilihlah yang kalian suka." Penjaga toko tersebut mempersilahkan pada pengunjungnya untuk memilih batu-batu sihir tersebut. Tidak sampai seperempat jam, mereka bertiga sudah memilih batu-batu sihir yang sudah dikaitkan dengan tali berwarna hitam.

"Aku pilih yang ini." Kaito memilih batu sihir yang sama seperti Aoki, hanya saja batu sihir tersebut berwarna biru safir, sedangkan Aoki berwarna biru lapis lazuli.

"Kalau aku, pilih ini." Akaito memilih batu sihir yang sama warnanya seperti batu delima.

"Kalau aku pilih ini." Sedangkan, Gakupo memilih batu sihir yang warnanya seperti biduri bulan.

"Oi, Gakupo. Kau sudah membeli pedang, kenapa kamu beli batu sihir?" omel Kaito.

"Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Kamu curang beli pedang dan batu sihir!"

Akhirnya, perdebatan pun dimulai antara pemuda biru dan pemuda ungu. Adik kembarnya, Akaito berusaha untuk menenangkan mereka berdua yang sedang mengamuk. Sayang, Akaito menjadi sedikit takut akibat aura hitam yang disekitar kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Sudalah kalian! Biar aku yang membayarnya!" akhirnya, teriakan dari ras Pixie tersebut menenagkan kedua pemuda tersebut yang sedang beradu domba.

"Mungkin kalau keberatan aku tunjukan sihir yang ada di batu sihir tersebut." kata penjaga toko yang juga ikut-ikutan pembicaran mereka.

Akhirnya, penjaga toko yang bernama Lily tersebut menunjukan kekuatan batu sihir punya Kaito. Ia menunjukan kekuatan batu biru tersebut dengan memakaikan batu biru safir sebagai gelang.

"_Xifos_." Dan setelah mengucapkan mantranya, ada pedang yang terbuat dari es yang sudah berada di tangan si perempuan berambut pirang tersebut. Ketiga pemuda tersebut menjadi terkagum-kagum melihat pertunjukan dari si penjaga toko tersebut.

"Sebenarnya, tidak juga kok mengucapkan mantra. Cukup hanya dengan menggenggam batu sihir sudah menjadi senjata." Saat perempuan beriris berwarna biru tersebut menggenggam batu sihir tersebut, dan jadilah sebuah senjata brassknuckle yang ada di tangannya yang cukup membuat orang pingsan jika di pukul.

"Cobalah."

Maka, perempuan yang memiliki sayap serta telinga panjang tersebut memberikan batu sihir ke pemiliknya untuk mencobanya. Ia mencoba dengan memakai mantra. "_Xifos_." Akhirnya, keluarlah pedang di tangannya.

"Kalau kalian memakainya, benda tersebut akan seperti benda sungguhan dan juga tak ada reaksi dingin ataupun panas." Jelas penjaga toko tersebut.

"Oh, ya kalau batu sihir tersebut, mungkin akan cocok jika kau gunakan pada pedang." Kata Lily pada Gakupo.

Maka, Lily melilitkan batu sihir milik Gakupo ke ganggan pedangnya. Dan saat ia menebas dengan pedangnya Gakupo, tiba-tba hembusan angin berasal dari pedang tersebut keluar hingga membuat ketiga pemuda tersebut menjadi kaget.

"Wow, hebat. Ya, sudalah dililtkan saja batu sihirnya." Kata Gakupo.

"Jadi, berapa semuanya, Lily?" tanya Aoki.

"Oh, aku tak perlu uangmu. Lagipula, teman-teman barumu sudah menjadi Mage." Kata Lily sambil menolak permintaan uangnya.

"Eh? Kita sudah jadi Mage?" tanya Akaito yang baru menyadarinya.

"Iya, selama kalian punya batu sihir, kalian sudah menjadi Mage." Kata Aoki.

* * *

Rika : hei! Aku beli pedang nih. Lihat, pedang ini berasal dari Swiss yang kira-kira abad li- #dipukul sama Meiko.

Meiko : hei! Kenapa cuma segini jalan ceritanya?!

Rika : ce-ceritanya emang segitu...

Meiko : tetap saja, para readers dan author lainnya jadi penasaran banget! Sekarang, cepatlah nulis ficnya dan jangan sampai telat updatenya!

Rika : i-iya deh... aku akan sedikit mempercepat updatenya. Dan, biar aku mempercepat updatenya, mohon di review ya, sob

Meiko : ingat! Kalau mau review yang bener lho! Jangan seperti fic one-shotnya Rika! Ia jadi na- #di tebas sama Rika


	4. Kidnapped

Rika : baik, tanpa basa-basi yang nggak jelas, kita langsung saja ke chapter berikutnya

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

Fic ini milik Rika, tapi Vocaloid milik Yamaha

**WARNING**

EYD, TYPO, AU, OOC (mungkin #plak), alur yang super cepat, all author POV, terus... nggak tahu lagi #plak

* * *

Akhirnya, ketiga pemuda tersebut, sudah menjadi Mage, dan mereka beserta Pixie meninggalkan toko senjata yang ada di desa Elf, dan menuju Sanctuary Forest. Sanctuary Forest adalah hutan yang selalu bermalam hari dan tak kenal waktu karena hutan tersebut tak pernah mendapatkan siang hari. Hutan tersebut juga tempat tinggal ras peri yang misterius. Tempatnya berada di perbatasan desa Elf dan The Dark Forest.

Sayangnya, ketiga pemuda dan Pixie tersebut tidak mengetahui ada aturan-aturan yang ada di Sanctuary Forest. Hutan tersebut TERLARANG bagi Mage terutama laki-laki. Karena, banyak para Mage hilang entah kemana saat memasuki di Sanctuary Forest. Siapakah pelaku di balik semua kejadian itu? Jawabannya adalah peri ras Gwragged Annwn atau juga bisa dibilang Gwageth anoon. Peri tersebut adalah peri yang seluruhnya adalah wanita yang selalu bersembunyi kolam dan biasanya menculik para Mage dan dijadikan sebagai suaminya.

Peri tersebut sedikit berbeda dengan peri lain. Peri tersebut mempunyai telinga panjang yang berselaput, kulit yang juga berselaput serta kuku yang panjang, tetapi mereka mempunyai sayap tersendiri. Selain itu, peri ini tidak membutuhkan batu sihir yang biasa di gunakan oleh peri-peri yang lain, selama mereka berada di air, mereka bisa mengendalikan air. Bagaimanakah kisah petualang ketiga pemuda ini beserta Pixie dalam melewati Sanctuary Forest? Apakah mereka bisa melewati dari ras Gwragged Annwn? Atau berakhir dengan bersama dengan ras Gwragged Annwn untuk selamanya?

"Oi, Aoki. Sebenarnya ini malam atau siang?" tanya lelaki berambut biru laut.

"Iya, saya sedikit bingung dengan hutan ini. Kenapa hutan ini gelap sekali? Padahal di luar siang," tambah lelaki berambut merah.

"Kalian itu banyak tanya. Hutan ini tak kenal waktu, berapa bulan pun atau bertahun-tahun kalian tinggal disini, hutan ini tetap gelap bagaikan malam hari. Selain itu, hutan ini tempat tinggalnya peri yang tinggal di perarian. Lihat saja, di sana banyak kolam, bukan?" pixie tersebut menunjukan ke kolam yang ada di dekat mereka untuk membuktikan perkataannya.

"Hee..., ada juga peri yang hanya tinggal di perarian." Kata lelaki berambut ungu yang ber-oh-ria.

"Tidak, mereka juga bisa tinggal di daratan. Jika mereka berada di perairan, kulit mereka berubah menjadi berselaput. Tetapi, jika mereka berada di daratan, kulit mereka tidak berselaput, tetapi diganti dengan adanya sayap," jelas peri yang bertubuh kecil tersebut.

"He... hebat sekali." Ketiga pemuda tersebut terkagum-kagum mendengar dari peri Pixie tersebut.

Kruyuuuk...

Suara raungan perut yang berasal dari ketiga pemuda ini, membuat kelaparan karena tidak makan sejak meninggalkan dunia mereka. "Lapar..." koor mereka bertiga.

"Oi, Aoki, apa ada makanan seperti buah?" tanya Kaito pada Aoki.

"Sayangnya, hutan ini cukup sulit ditemukan buah-buahan. Selain itu, yang bisa menyedia makanan adalah peri ras Water Fairies," Kata Aoki dengan lesu.

"Water Fairies?"

"Iya, mereka ras yang bersembunyi di hutan ini. Sayangnya, ras ini benar-benar pelit untuk menyedia makanan bagi para Mage." Kata Aoki.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena... mereka..." Aoki yang tak melanjutkan kata-katanya membuat bingung dengan teman baru mereka. "Karena apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Ras mereka... dibantai oleh manusia saat mereka datang ke dunia manusia..." kata Aoki yang pasrah dengan jawabannya. Ketiga pemuda tersebut terkejut mendengar dari gadis berambut biru langit itu.

Kruyuuuukkk...

Suara keroncongan ketiga pemuda tersebut makin keras sehingga mereka memegang bagian perut mereka dengan kedua tangan mereka untuk menahan keroncongan mereka. "Lapar..." rengek lelaki berambut ungu.

"Mungkin, air bisa sedikit menghilangkan kelaparan kita," kata lelaki yang bernama Akaito Shion.

"Bukannya menghilangkan rasa haus kita ya?" tanya Gakupo pada Akaito.

"Ya, terserahlah." Kata Akaito yang tak begitu peduli dengan pertanyaan Gakupo.

"Aoki, boleh kami minum yang ada di kolam itu?" tanya Kaito pada Aoki yang menunjukkan ke kolam yang jernih.

"Silahkan saja..." jawab Aoki. "Tapi jangan lama-lama!" kata Aoki sambil memperingati ketiga temannya.

Akhirnya, mereka berlari ke kolam yang kira-kira lima meter dari mereka, yang jernih nan bersih dan di hiasi bunga teratai. Saat mereka tiba di kolam tersebut, mereka meminum air itu dengan memakai tangan mereka dengan cepatnya. Saat mereka meminum air dari kolam, "Air ini... beda dengan air lainnya!" teriak Akaito saat meminum air dari kolam. "Iya! Beda dengan air yang kita biasa minum," kata Kaito yang juga setuju dengan adiknya.

Saat mereka bertiga menikmati minuman yang berasal dari kolam tersebut, lelaki berambut ungu tersebut melihat ke kolam tersebut dan menghentikan aktivitas minumnya. Dan saat ia melihat kolam yang ia minum, ia melihat manusia. Tapi, bukan manusia biasa. Karena, yang ia lihat adalah seorang perempuan berambut pink yang panjang dengan telinga yang berselaput dan panjang serta jari-jari tangan dan kaki yang juga berselaput yang sedang berenang ke dalam kolam. Spontan saja, pemuda tersebut kaget setengah mati hingga mundur dari kolam sekitar tiga meter, saat perempuan tersebut sedang berenang yang melintas dia dan ke dalam kolam yang begitu dalam. "HUWAAA..."

"A... ada apa?" tanya si kembar Shion yang kaget dengan temannya yang berteriak histeris.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Hanya ikan yang melintas saja... hahaha..." kata Gakupo dengan ketawa polosnya. Kakak-beradik tersebut menghela nafas dan bilang dalam hati dengan serempak 'kukira apa...'

"Oi! Sudah belum minumnya?" tanya Aoki yang berteriak pada ketiga temannya. Maka, Kaito, Akaito, serta Gakupo bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke peri yang mungil tersebut. "Sepertinya, perjalanannya agak lama. Mungkin kita akan bermalam di sini." Kata Aoki pada ketiga temannya.

"Tak apa-apa. Lagipula, ini malam bukan?" tanya Gakupo pada Aoki dengan polosnya.

"Iya, lagi pula kita tak usah buru-buru, bukan?" tanya adiknya Kaito pada kakaknya.

"Iya juga..." kata Kaito yang begitu tak yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Baiklah, ayo ikuti aku." Ajak Aoki pada ketiga Mage tersebut.

Saat mereka berjalan dipandu oleh teman kecil mereka, tidak lama kemudian mereka menemukan lapangan hijau yang tak begitu lebar dengan pohon beringin yang dihiasi oleh cahaya kunang-kunang serta kolam yang ada di dekat pohon beringin tersebut. "Kita akan bermalam di sini." Jawab Aoki. "EH?" ketiga Mage tersebut terkejut mendengar dari teman mereka bahwa mereka bermalam di pohon beringin.

"Se... serius nih, kita bermalam di sini?" tanya Gakupo yang sedikit merinding.

"Habis... tubuh kalian besar, bukan? Kalian tak mungkin bermalam bersama Dryard yang entah ada di mana, bukan?" tanya Aoki pada Gakupo. "Terpaksa, kita harus bermalam di sini daripada kalian mimpi buruk," tambah Aoki.

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga dengan terpaksanya tidur di dekat pohon beringin tanpa selimut atau bantal. Mereka mungkin bersandar di pohon atau tidur di ranting-ranting pohon beringin yang besar sehingga bisa menopang berat mereka. Aoki yang tidur di dalam lubang kecil yang ada di pohon beringin, Kaito tidur dengan bersandar di pohon dekat dengan kolam, Akaito tidur bersandar di pohon beringin, namun tidak di daerah kakaknya, dan terakhir Gakupo tidur di ranting-ranting pohon yang besar alias di atas pohon sambil memandang pemandangan yang banyak sekali dengan bintang-bintang. Gakupo yang sekali lagi memikirkan insiden barusan berusaha untuk ingin melupakannya. Ia langsung memejamkan matanya dan tidur bersama katananya yang juga dililitkan oleh batu sihir di ganggangan pedangnya.

Di sisi lain, Titania alias Meiko yang sedang di penjara di Kerajaan Oberon sedang memikirkan sesuatu untuk cara kabur dari sini bersama anaknya. Lalu, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran sang ratu peri ini. Akhirnya, Meiko membangunkan anaknya yang bernama Mikuo dengan menggoyangkan badan anaknya yang sedang tertidur di pangkuan ibunya. "Mikuo... Mikuo, bangunlah!" bisik Meiko ke telinga anaknya.

Akhirnya, anak dari Titania dan Oberon terbangun dari suara ibunya dan bangkit dari pangkuan ibunya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Ada apa, ibu?" tanya dia.

"Apa kau masih bisa menguasai sihir itu?" tanya ibu pada anaknya.

"Sihir apa?"

"Sihir yang bisa melihat dari kejahuan. Sebelumnya, kau pernah di ajarkan, bukan?" tanya perempuan bersayap putih tersebut.

"Iya, tapi... aku hanya bisa melihat sampai Sanctuary Forest. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya lelaki berambut _teal_.

"Bisakah ibu meminjamkan sihirmu untuk cara meloloskan diri dari istana ini?"

"Iya, boleh. Akan kuusahakan." Jawab Mikuo.

Akhirnya, lelaki tersebut menggigit jarinya hingga berdarah dan menggerakan kedua tangannya dengan macam-macam gerakan yang berbeda dengan cepat sambil mengucapkan mantra yang panjang. Akhirnya, setelah selesai mengucapkan mantranya, kedua telapak tangan Mikuo ditempelkan sambil menutup mata untuk berkonsentrasi dan muncul aura biru di sekitar tubuhnya. Saat Mikuo sedang berkonsentrasi, ia langsung melihat keseluruhan istana Oberon, lalu melihat The Dark Forest yang banyak dengan monster-monster, serta Sanctuary Forest dan yang ia lihat adalah ketiga para Mage yang sedang tidur di pohon beringin. Karena, ia tidak kuat, ia langsung membuka mata dan disusul dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Apa yang kau lihat, nak?" tanya perempuan berambut coklat dan pendek.

"Aku... melihat ayah... yang sedang... berbicara dengan Spriggan di ruang tahta..." kata Mikuo sambil nafas yang masih terengah-engah. "Lalu..., aku melihat monster-monster yang sedang mengamuk di Dark Forest," lanjut Mikuo. "Lalu..."

"Lalu apa, nak?" tanya Meiko sambil memegang punggung anaknya. "Aku melihat lelaki berambut biru, lelaki berambut merah, serta lelaki berambut ungu... yang sepertinya sedang tidur... di Sanctuary Forest..." kata Mikuo yang kelihatan kecapekan dan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Meiko yang begitu terkejut mendengar anaknya melihat tiga pemuda lelaki di Sanctuary Forest.

"Jangan-jangan... Kaito, Akaito, dan Gakupo...?" batin perempuan beriris berwarna coklat.

"Terima kasih, nak, atas kerja kerasmu..." kata Meiko.

Akhrinya, ia menggambarkan sebuah sihir lingkaran di tanah yang ia injak. Tanah tersebut masih berupa pasir, sehingga ia bisa menggambar sihir lingkaran dengan jarinya. Setelah sekian lama menggambar sihir lingkaran yang cukup besar, ia duduk di tengah-tengah lingkaran dan menggigit jarinya hingga berdarah hingga menetes ke gambaran lingkaran tersebut.

"_sea urazza miossa ellzea calwetto zein aera czesco..._" Meiko bergumam untuk mengucapkan mantra yang lebih panjang daripada Mikuo dan setelah mengucapkan mantra, ia mengepalkan tangannya seperti sedang memohon.

Sihir ini bisa digunakan oleh Oberon, Titania, serta peri kelas tinggi. Karena, mantra yang sulit diucapkan serta kata-kata yang panjang membuat peri dan Mage kelas bawahan dan menengah sulit untuk memahaminya. Sihir ini adalah sihir yang bisa melihat mimpi manusia dan juga termasuk Mage kelas bawahan maupun kelas tinggi.

"Gakupo..." disisi lain, suara yang lembut nan indah membuat mata sang pemuda berambut ungu dan panjang ini ingin membuka matanya. "Gakupo..." suara yang lama-kelamaan terdengar jelas di telinga sang pemuda Mage ini membuka mata dan yang ia lihat hanyalah kekosongan yang berlatar berwarna putih.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa..." gumam lelaki yang bernama lengkap Gakupo Kamui yang sedang melihat kiri-kanan. "Gakupo..." suara yang asing di telinganya membuat terkejut dan menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

Dan yang ia lihat adalah seorang peri yang tingginya sama seperti manusia normal, mempunyai sayap putih yang panjang dan transparan, telinga yang panjang, atasan yang di tutupi dengan sebuah kain putih yang hanya menutupi dadanya saja, bawahan yang menutupi hingga ujung kaki dengan kain putih, wajah yang sedikit tidak asing bagi pemuda berambut ungu, rambut coklat yang pendek di kepang dua di sisi kiri dan kanan yang berada di dekat telinganya, iris dengan warna coklat, serta kulit putih membuat penasaran siapakah peri tersebut.

"Siapa kau? Mau apa kau datang ke mimpiku?" tanya lelaki pada peri tersebut. tapi, peri tersebut hanya tertawa kecil saja. "Kau sudah lupa ya?" tanya peri tersebut sambil menahan tawanya.

"Atau rupaku ini yang membuat sahabatku sendiri lupa dengan diriku?" gumam peri berambut coklat. Pemuda tersebut sedikit bingung apa yang di bicarakan oleh peri tersebut.

"Oi, kalau kau hanya sekedar iseng untuk datang ke mimpiku, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini sekarang juga!" bentak Gakupo yang berjalan menuju ke peri tersebut. peri tersebut terkejut mendengar perintah dari manusia yang kelihatannya sedikit marah.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah lupa dengan sahabatmu sendiri?" tanya gadis peri tersebut sambil menahan tangisannya dan memnundukan kepalanya. Gakupo yang bahkan tak mengerti apa yang di maksud peri yang rasnya tak diketahui itu, membuat ia sedikit bingung dengan kata-katanya dan melihat ke wajah peri tersebut yang sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"Oi, aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu, tapi jika kau hanya sekedar ingin bertemu manusi-"

tiba-tiba peri tersebut memeluk lelaki berambut ungu itu dengan tiba-tiba diiringi dengan tangisan dari peri tersebut. Spontan saja, pemuda tersebut terkejut, karena peri tersebut memeluk dengan merangkulnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah lupa dengan sahabatmu yang selalu berada di sisimu selama 7 tahun terakhir?" tanya peri tersebut sambil membisikkan ke telinga pemuda tersebut.

"Eh?"

"Meiko. Meiko Sakine. Apa kau ingat nama itu?" tanya sekali lagi.

"I-iya. Tunggu! Jangan-jangan kamu..." Gakupo yang baru sadar saat mendengar nama Meiko Sakine, peri tersebut mencelah pembicaraannya Gakupo.

"Iya, aku Meiko, sahabatmu yang menghilang bertahun-tahun..." jawab Meiko sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Gakupo yang tak percaya apa yang di dengar oleh peri ini, membuat air matanya mengalir. Entah perasaan senang atau sedih, perasaan yang campur aduk membuat ia memeluk Meiko sekali lagi.

"Saya sangat merindukanmu..." kata Gakupo sambil menangis.

"Maaf membuatmu merindukanku..." kata Meiko sambil membalas pelukannya.

"Tapi... bagaimana bisa kau datang ke mimpiku?" tanya Gakupo yang melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusapkan air matanya.

"Aku belajar dari peri kelas atas untuk menguasai sihir ini. Apa kau pernah mendengar dari Kaito kalau mimpinya terulang terus?" tanya Meiko.

"I... iya.." jawab dia sambil mengingat-ngingat. "Lalu, untuk apa Meiko datang ke mimpiku?" tanya Gakupo. Meiko terdiam sesaat untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat, dan tidak sampai 1 menit, peri tersebut melontarkan pertanyaan ke sahabatnya "Apa kau berniat ke kerajaan Oberon untuk menyelamatkan ratu Titania?" tanya Meiko dengan menjaga identitas dia sebagai ratu peri.

"Iya, kami berniat kesana," jawab Gakupo.

"Jika kalian berniat menyelamatkan ratu Titania, carilah temanku yang tinggal di Sanctuary Forest." Pinta Meiko.

"Eh? Tapi aku tak tahu seperti apa temanmu itu..." kata Gakupo sambil menolak tawarannya.

"Dia seorang perempuan, ras dari Gwageth Anoon. Ia memiliki suara yang indah juga," kata Meiko sambil memberi petunjuk.

"Itu masih belum cukup! Wajahnya seperti apa, rambut seperti apa, atau-"

"Gakupo..." gadis peri tersebut menghentikan pembicaraan lelaki beriris berwarna ungu tersebut dengan memanggil namanya. "Aku percayakan padamu. Jika kau bertanya mengapa aku menyerahkan tugas ini kepadamu, jawabannya adalah aku tak yakin bila aku serahkan pada Kaito atau Akaito, rasanya itu tak mungkin." Kata Meiko sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Aku percayakan padamu. Karena kau adalah sahabat yang selalu ada di sisiku." Senyum Meiko. Senyuman Meiko membuat Gakupo menjadi merah merona dan membuat salah tingkah. Kelakuan salah tingkahnya Gakupo yang tidak berubah-ubah membuat peri ini tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya... waktu sudah terbuang banyak karena pembicaraan ini. Saya akan balik..." pamit Meiko dengan wajah sedikit sedih. Maka, Meiko berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju kekosongan yang putih.

"Tunggu!" teriakan sahabatnya Meiko membuat langkah jalannya berhenti. "Ada apa?" tanya Meiko sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau berasal dari ras mana?" tanya Gakupo. Meiko menjadi terkejut mendengar dari pertanyaan sahabatnya. Tapi, ia balas dengan senyuman dan beberapa kata "Aku berasal dari _ex-fairies_. Manusia yang diubah menjadi peri." Jawab dia. Maka, ia berjalan lagi dan tiba-tiba cahaya yang sangat putih dan menyilaukan membuat ia tak bisa melihat sahabatnya lagi.

"Gakupo... Gakupo! Bangun!" suara yang memanggil namanya membuat ia terbangun. Dan saat terbangun, ia melihat peri yang tubuhnya kecil serta memiliki rambut berwarna biru langit disertai dua ekor rambut panjang yang ada di belakangnya.

"A... Aoki, ada apa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Kita dalam bahaya! Kaito hilang!" panik peri ras Pixie tersebut. Gakupo yang juga terkejut mendengarnya membuat ia merubah ke posisi duduk. "Apa maksudmu menghilang? Maksudmu diculik?" tanya Gakupo.

"Iya, Akaito juga sedang mencarinya. Dan sekarang..."

"GYAAA!"

teriakan yang tak asing di telinga Gakupo dan Aoki membuat pemuda Mage dan Pixie turun dari atas pohon dan mencari asal suaranya. Tapi, sudah terlambat, Akaito sudah tak ada lagi di tempat bermalam mereka, dan meninggalkan jejak. Yaitu gelembung yang ada di kolam di dekat pohon beringin.

* * *

Akaito dan Kaito : RIKA!

Rika : i-iya, ada apa? #dikeroyok sama Akaito dan Kaito

Akaito : apa maksudmu membuat fic ini?

Rika : e-eh? Ke-kenapa dengan ficku?

Kaito : jangan cari alasan deh! Kenapa Gakupo dan Meiko BER-PE-LU-KAN!? #Meiko dan Gakupo blushing

Rika : ng... bagaimana jelasinnya, ya?

Akaito dan Kaito : jadi, pair vocaloid kamu berpihak dengan MeikoxGakupo, ya? Yurusanai!

Rika : tunggu! Itu masih permulaan! Lagipula pelukan itu bukan berarti ada maksud tertentu bukan? Aku membuat mereka berpelukan ke friendship, bukan maksud ke romance. Kalau gak percaya, di di anime kan banyak

Akaito dan Kaito : Oh, begitu toh...

Rika : baiklah, itu saja dari catatanku. Pelukan yang ada di fic chapter ini bukan ke romance, melainkan friendship ya. Jangan salah sangka! Selain itu, baju yang di pakai Meiko itu sama seperti Asuna di anime SAO game ALO. Gaya rambutnya sama seperti Lyfa yang ada di anime SAO juga. Udah ya, mohon di review fic ini dengan mohon sekali. Kalau bisa di favs, OK?


	5. Gwageth Anoon vs Mage

Rika : baiklah semuanya, kali ini akan kedatangan tamu, jadi jangan berbuat aneh-aneh ya!

Vocaloid : HAI~

Rin (OC) & Mizuki : permisi...

Rika : oh, tepat pada waktunya. And, check it out this chapter ;)

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

Fic ini karangan Rika, bukan punya orang lain. Tapi, Vocaloid milik Yamaha

**WARNING!**

EYD, TYPO, AU, OOC, (maybe?), alur yang super cepat, de-le-le

* * *

**Author POV**

"Sepertinya, Kaito dan Akaito masuk ke kolam," pikir Gakupo. "Sepertinya begitu..." kata Aoki dengan jawaban yang tak yakin.

"Baiklah, kita masuk ke kolam!"

"EH?" Pixie tersebut terkejut mendengarnya karena Gakupo sang Mage ini memutuskan untuk masuk ke kolam.

"Kenapa? Kan kalau ada gelembung seperti itu, kemungkinan besar mereka diculik oleh peri yang tinggal di kolam," kata Gakupo yang berbicaranya spontan. Peri yang memiliki dua ekor rambut yang panjang dibelakangnya, membuat perasaannya tidak yakin masuk ke kolam.

"Oi, Aoki. Apa kamu hanya diam saja dan menunggu mereka kesini? Aku ini bukan tipe orang yang sabar menunggu. Selain itu, mereka adalah sahabatku. Aku sudah kehilangan dua sahabatku, dan aku tak mau kehilangan kedua sahabatku sekali lagi," kata lelaki berambut ungu tersebut dengan tegas.

Aoki yang terpaku diam membuat hatinya sedikit gentar, ia menghela nafas saja sambil tersenyum pada teman baru dia. "Baiklah..." peri berambut biru langit tersebut membacakan mantra sambil menutup matanya untuk mengingat-ngingat mantranya. "_Sou aerin saek iar forsz dreisz rosta qua wrotto droen resta!_"

Pixie tersebut mengucapkan mantra hingga ada cahaya biru yang berasal dari kedua tangannya. Pemuda berambut ungu tersebut tak mengerti satu katapun apa yang diucapkan oleh temannya, tapi setelah Aoki selesai membacakan mantranya, tiba-tiba kulit Gakupo menjadi bersisik seperti ikan, jari-jarinya berselaput seperti katak, serta di leher Gakupo terdapat sebuah rongga yang seperti insang.

"Sekarang lepas alas kakimu," Aoki yang juga mempunyai insang serta sudah tak mempunyai sayap lagi menyuruh Gakupo untuk melepas alas kaki yang Gakupo pakai. Lelaki berambut panjang tersebut melepas sepatu hitamnya dan jari kakinya juga sudah berubah menjadi berselaput

"Kita akan masuk ke kolam. Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke Sanctuary Forest, serta ini juga pertama kalinya aku masuk ke kolam," kata Aoki. "Tenang saja, saya sudah merubahmu menjadi manusia ikan, sehingga tak apa-apa kalau kau berenang sedalam-dalam mungkin," tambah Aoki.

"Ng... kapan saya berubah menjadi manusia lagi?" tanya Gakupo.

"Setelah kamu keluar dari kolam." Singkat Aoki.

"Oh, ya Aoki. Lebih baik kau berada di kantong baju saya. Karena bila ada pertempuran, bisa-bisa saya kehilangan kamu," kata Gakupo. Mendengar itu, wajah Aoki membuat merah merona. Tapi, memang benar apa yang dikatakan pria berambut panjang ini, bila ada pertempuran, kemungkinan besar Gakupo kehilangan Aoki karena tubuhnya yang sangat kecil dan mungil.

Akhirnya, Aoki hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk kepala saja serta diwarnai dengan muka yang merah. Gakupo hanya tersenyum kecil saja karena melihat peri itu tersipu dan akhirnya, lelaki bermbut ungu menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Aoki untuk memasukkan peri kecil tersebut ke dalam kantong baju lelaki tersebut.

JBUR!

Dan akhirnya, pemuda tersebut masuk ke kolam dan berenang untuk menyelamatkan kedua sahabatnya yang masih belum ketahui siapa pelakunya. Ia terus berenang sedalam-dalamnya mungkin dan yang ia lihat hanyalah warna biru serta kegelapan yang ada di dalam kolamnya. Dan kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada pemuda berambut ungu serta Pixie berambut biru langit tersebut yang berada di kantong baju si pemuda tersebut.

Gakupo terus berenang dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Ia tak tahu apa yang dihadapannya suatu saat, tapi ia yakin ia bisa menyelamatkan dua sahabatnya yang sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri. Dan satu lagi, ketika Gakupo berubah menjadi manusia ikan, pendengaran dia menjadi peka seperti lumba-lumba, serta penglihatannya, ia bisa melihat dalam kegelapan.

Setelah berenang cukup lama, ia melihat perempuan yang ia lihat di kolam. Perempuan yang berambut pink serta manusia yang bisa hidup di air. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga melihat Kaito yang seperti dalam keadaan mati suri yang berada di perempuan misterius tersebut.

"Kembalikan temanku!" Gakupo yang tidak bisa diam, langsung mengeluarkan katananya untuk menyerang perempuan misterius tersebut disertai berenang dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi.

Perempuan misterius tersebut kaget setelah menoleh ke belakang. Ia menghindari serangan Gakupo yang tiba-tiba tanpa ada terluka sedikit pun. "Apa maumu?" tanya perempuan tersebut.

"Sudah saya katakan, kembalikan temanku!" bentak Gakupo dengan tatapan mata yang penuh amarah. Tapi, perempuan tersebut hanya membalas dengan senyuman sinis saja.

"Memangnya kamu suaminya Mage ini? Perempuan seperti dirimu tidak cocok dengan manusia tampan seperti ini," ejek perempuan tersebut sambil mengelus pipinya Kaito.

Wajar saja, karena perempuan tersebut mengejek dengan sebutan 'perempuan' ditambah lagi, kata-kata 'suaminya' membuat Gakupo kesal setengah mati karena dia adalah cowok tulen dan tidak lesbian. "Aku ini bukan perempuan! Lihat aku punya 'ini' tahu!" kata Gakupo yang sambil menunjuk 'ini'nya dengan perasaan kesal.

"Aku tak peduli!" perempuan tersebut mengendalikan airnya dengan menggerakan tangan kanannya ke arah kiri, sehingga airnya menyerang pipi Gakupo seolah ia seperti di tampar.

Dan tentu saja, Gakupo merasakan kesakitan di pipinya. Karena ia sudah di puncak amarah, maka ia menyerang perempuan tersebut dengan katana yang sudah dililitkan batu sihirnya dan menebasnya. Karena tebasan tersebut sangat kuat, arus airnya terdorong ke arah perempuan bertelinga panjang. Tapi, perempuan tersebut menghindarinya dengan berenang ke atas.

"Lagi-lagi kau menghindar. Bertarunglah denganku!" ajak Gakupo dengan mengarahkan katananya ke arah perempuan misterius tersebut.

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati..." perempuan tersebut mengeluarkan kukunya yang panjang sekali sebagai senjatanya. Perempuan tersebut melepaskan pelukan Kaito dan membiarkan Kaito mengambang di air. "_fylakés foúska!_"

Perempuan tersebut mengarahkan ke tangannya ke arah Kaito, dan setelah mengucapkan dua kata yang asing, Kaito sudah berada di dalam gelembung air yang besar yang sepertinya tidak mudah untuk dipecahkan.

"Ini yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu!" perempuan tersebut tersenyum dengan mulut yang lebar dan langsung saja ia berenang ke arah Gakupo dan menyerang dengan kedua tangannya yang kukunya panjang. Langsung saja, Gakupo menahan serangan perempuan bersisik tersebut dengan katananya.

CTANG!

Gakupo begitu terkejut dari serangan perempuan yang hanya menggunakan kukunya. Walau panjang, kuku tersebut seperti sekeras besi serta tidak mudah patah. Perempuan tersebut tersenyum sinis karena pertahanan Gakupo yang sedikit goyah karena kejutan dari perempuan misterius tersebut. dan akhirnya, perempuan tersebut menyerang Gakupo bertubi-tubi dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi dengan kedua tangan yang berkuku panjang. Tapi, serangan tersebut bisa dihindari oleh pria berambut ungu tersebut hanya memakai katana.

SREK!

Tanpa disadari pipi kiri Gakupo mengeluarkan darah akibat tergoresnya kuku dari perempuan yang ras Gwageth Anoon. Karena adanya air, membuat pergerakan katananya membuat sedikit lambat. "Kenapa? Kau mau menyerah?" tanya perempuan tersebut sambil menyerang ke Gakupo. Karena kesakitan pipinya, pertahanannya pun goyah lagi dan yang kena adalah dadanya, hingga bajunya sobek. Dan untunglah, Aoki yang berada di kantong bajunya Gakupo tidak sampai terkena.

"Tidak akan!" Gakupo menyerang perempuan tersebut dengan katananya dan membuat perempuan tersebut mengeluarkan darah di pipi kanannya. Tentu saja, perempuan yang berasal dari ras Gwageth Anoon tersebut memegang pipinya yang terkena goresan.

"Sepertinya, kau lumayan juga. Menarik sekali!"

Disisi lain, Akaito yang di culik oleh ras Gwageeth Anoon juga, mencoba untuk membebaskan dirinya dari cengkraman si ras Gwageth Anoon, tapi tidak bisa. Karena peri tersebut membawa dia kesuatu tempat dengan merangkul lehernya hingga peri tersebut mencekik Akaito. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu..." batin Akaito.

Dia teringat saat ia berada di toko senjata yang berada di desa Elf, peri yang ras Gnome bernama Lily menunjukan kekuatan batu sihirnya dengan menggenggam batu sihirnya. Akhirnya, ia mumutuskan untuk menggenggam batu sihir yang dililitkan di tangan kanannya untuk memunculkan kekuatan.

Dan kekuatan yang ia keluarkan adalah api. Api tersebut berasal dari tangan kanannya dan lama-kelamaan api tersebut makin lama makin membesar hingga perempuan asing tersebut merasakan kehangatan dari api. Tanpa disadari ternyata, Akaito sudah berubah menjadi manusia api hingga peri tersebut melepaskan cengkramannya karena panasnya dari Akaito.

"WOOO..." pemuda berambut merah tersebut lama-kelamaan api yang disekujur tubuhnya mulai membesar dan membesar, hingga menyebabkan api tersebut menjulang ke atas.

Perempuan dengan kulit yang bersisik tersebut menghindari serangannya dengan berenang lebih ke dalam lagi. "Sepertinya lelaki ini bukan tipenya Luka, lebih baik akan kubiarkan dia mati." Gumam peri tersebut.

Tapi, tanpa disadari Akaito sudah mencapai batas karena sudah tidak kuat lagi bernafas di dalam air, ditambah lagi api yang di sekujur tubuhnya membuat ia sulit bernafas. Ia sudah diambang kematian, tapi batu sihirnya masih di genggam dengan kuat hingga apinya makin membesar dan menjulang ke atas dengan jauhnya.

Di tempat pertempuran ras Gwageth Anoon dengan Mage, api yang berasal dari bawah membuat api tersebut mulai menyembur mereka. Peri tersebut berusaha untuk melepas segel Kaito yang berada di gelembung besar, tapi dihentikan oleh Gakupo dengan mencoba menahan tangannya dan menutup mulutnya. "Tak akan kubiarkan!" teriak Gakupo.

Tapi, perempuan tersebut membalas dengan menggigit tangan Gakupo, tentu saja tangan Gakupo kesakitan tapi ia tetap menahannya hingga tangannya berdarah. Aoki yang berada di kantong bajunya Gakupo, keluar dari kantongnya dan berenang, membuat Gakupo dan peri misterius berhenti sejenak. Peri berambut panjang berekor dua tersebut merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah api tersebut seolah ia mendorong sesuatu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, apinya mulai lama-kelamaan mulai padam dan tidak menyembur mereka berdua. "Sepertinya api tersebut berasal dari Akaito, lebih baik kita akan berenang ke dalam lagi," kata Aoki yang tak mempedulikan sekelilingnya.

Akhirnya, rasa dendam dari mereka berdua mulai membaik dan Gakupo melepaskan tangannya dan perempuan misterisu tersebut melepaskan segel gelembung besar yang berisikan Kaito. "_píso_." Dan akhirnya, gelembung besar tersebut menghilang dan membuat Kaito mengambang di air. Perempuan tersebut berenang menuju ke arah Kaito dan menangkapnya agar ia tidak mengambang ke atas.

"Ma-maaf..." kata perempuan tersebut dengan malunya pada Gakupo.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena menculik suamimu, serta... menyerangmu dengan tiba-tiba..." lanjut perempuan tersebut dengan malunya. Tapi, keadaannya malah tidak membaik, Gakupo kesal karena perempuan berambut pink dan panjang tersebut memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'suamninya'.

"Sudah kukatakan aku bukan suami dia! Tapi, teman saya, ingat itu!" bentak Gakupo. "Tapi... sudalah, tidak perlu meminta maaf, lagi pula itu juga salahku karena aku juga menyerangmu dari belakang," lanjut Gakupo yang amarahnya mulai menurun. ia mengembalikan katananya ke dalam sarung pedangnya dan memakainya di pinggang kirinya.

"Sudalah, tidak perlu basa-basi yang tidak jelas begitu, lebih baik kita berenang ke dalam lagi," kata Aoki yang ikut-ikut ke pembicaraan mereka.

Mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan, dan Aoki mulai berenang menuju ke kantong bajunya Gakupo. Akhirnya, Gakupo dan perempuan yang belum dikenali namanya berenang menuju kedalam lagi, dan tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada manusia serta peri tersebut.

* * *

Kaito : jadi, kalian sekarang OCnya Rika?

Rin (OC) : iya, karena si Rika tak tahu apa-apa tentang FFn, maka ia memanggil kita untuk dijadikan OCnya

Rika : apa maksudmu? Dan, oh ya bagaimana ficnya, Rin?

Rin (OC) : ngomong-ngomong, ficnya abad berapa? Terus karakternya usia berapa?

Rika : oh ya, aku lupa soal itu. Kalau abad, fic ini kukasih abad pertengahan, soalnya terinspirasi dari sang sastra Shakesphere. Lalu usianya ada di bawah ini ^^

- Kaito Shion : 18 tahun

- Akaito Shion : 18 tahun

- Gakupo Kamui : 18 tahun

- Aoki Lapis : unknown

- Titania/Meiko Sakine : unknown

- Oberon/Hiyama Kiyoteru : unknown

Mizuki : kok yang peri unknown?

Rika : soalnya, aku buat peri hidup abadi, kecuali peri yang mati peperangan, sebagai kurban, dan sebab-sebab lain, mereka mati dan 40 tahun kemudian, mereka menjadi ras Dryard.

Meiko : lalu, kenapa aku juga ikut-ikutan unknown?

Rika : etto~, soalnya kamu termasuk _ex-fairies_, selain itu... ah, malas jelasinnya.

Meiko dan Rin (OC) : *menatap Rika dengan death glare*

Rika : ukh, kenapa dibelakangku ada aura gelap ya? Selain itu yang berbaik hati, maukah ada yang memberikan review dan favs untuk saya? *mata berbinar-binar*


	6. The Kingdom of Water

Rika : pokoknya ancur deh. Gara-gara mikir buat mantranya, jadi ambrul-adrul deh alurnya. Tapi, have enjoy this fic ;)

**DISCLAMER**

Udah tahu kan siapa yang buat? Tapi, kalau Vocaloid dari Yamaha

**WARNING!**

AU, EYD, TYPO, OOC (kalau ada), alur super cepat, berantakan, dan sebagainya

* * *

**Author POV**

Mereka berdua berenang lebih ke dalam untuk mencari teman si pemuda berambut ungu tersebut. Dan beberapa meter kemudian, ada pemuda berambut merah mengambang di air yang sepertinya mati suri. "Akaito!" Gakupo langsung berenang dengan cukup cepat dan menangkap Akaito agar si pemuda berambut merah tersebut tidak mengambang ke atas.

"Apa dia temanmu?" tanya perempuan tersebut.

"Iya. Lebih baik kita ke atas..."

"Tunggu dulu!" tegas dia. Peri tersebut melipat kedua tangannya dan menjelaskan ke Gakupo. "Aku tahu perasaamu, tapi tidak mungkin kita bisa ke atas. Karena jarak kita dari kolam yang ada diatas, jauh sekali. Dan satu-satunya jalan, mungkin menuju ke kerajaanku." Lanjut dia.

"Kerajaanmu?" tanya Gakupo. Perempuan tersebut hanya mengangguk kepalanya. "Jarak kita dari kerajaanku tidak begitu jauh. Dan selain itu, mereka adalah Mage, bukan?" tanya dia.

"Iya," singkat Gakupo.

"Kalau kita sudah sampai ke kerajaanku, akan kusembuhkan mereka sebagai permintaan maafku. Dan mungkin, raja Poseidon menyambutmu dengan hangat." Kata perempuan tersebut.

"Oh, ya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku ya? Namaku Luka Megurine. Namamu?"

"Gakupo Kamui." Akhirnya, mereka berdua berjabat tangan sebagai tanda perkenalan. Disaat mereka berjabat tangan, Aoki yang tiba-tiba muncul di kantong baju langsung mengacaukan. "Sudah kukatakan, kita membuang waktu disini. Nanti, mereka bisa mati." Kata dia.

"Ah, benar juga. Lebih baik kita bergegas." Kata Gakupo. Akhirnya, peri yang bernama Luka tersebut berenang ke dasar kolam untuk mengantar mereka bertiga menuju ke kerajaan dia.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong siapa Poseidon?" tanya Gakupo pada Luka dalam keheningan.

"Eh? Kamu tidak tahu? Beliau adalah raja yang menguasai seluruh perairan. Beliau bahkan dikenal oleh manusia, apa kamu bodoh atau tidak tahu, sih?" tanya Luka dengan sindiran.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya saja, memang nggak boleh, ya?" balas Gakupo. Tapi, Luka hanya berfacepalm saja disaat Gakupo bertanya, ia tak tahu harus ngomong apa pada si pemuda berambut ungu.

"Sepertinya, kau berasal dari dunia manusia, ya?" tanya Luka pada Gakupo.

"Iya, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Gakupo. Peri berambut pink itu hanya tersenyum saja dan bergumam, "Kau kuat ya. Aku pasti akan dibantai oleh mereka, kamu seperti Meiko,"

Gakupo begitu terkejut mendengar dari gumaman Luka yang terdengar begitu jelas. "Apa ia barusan berkata 'Meiko'?" batin Gakupo.

"Ah, maaf. Aku ngomong sendiri ya? Ini kebiasaanku yang selalu bergumam," kata Luka dengan keringat dingin. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok." Kata Gakupo yang tidak enak melihat Luka berwas-wasan.

Tidak lama kemudian, setelah berenang cukup lama, mereka menemukan kerajaan di bawah kolam yang sama megah dengan istana Titania. Gakupo serta Aoki terpaku diam melihat kerajaan yang dihiasi warna emas yang membuat kerajaan tersebut terang benerang. Serta, di kerajaan ada juga kehidupan seperti ikan-ikan laut maupun ikan tawar.

"He-hebat..." hanya satu kata saja dari Gakupo setelah melihat kerajaan berlapisi emas tersebut.

"Ayo, kita ke dalam." Ajak Luka.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua beserta Aoki menuju ke kerajaan tersebut. Di dalam kerajaan pun juga tak kalah menariknya. Karpet merah sudah ada di pintu masuk kerajaan tersebut, sehingga mereka tidak berenang lagi. Melainkan berjalan dengan kaki mereka yang berselaput.

"Lebih baik, kita harus cepat sebelum mereka mati. Ayo, ikuti aku!" langsung saja, Luka berlarian di kerajaan tersebut bersama Gakupo.

Luka berlari cukup kencang walau ia menggendong Kaito yang sudah mulai membiru, begitu juga dengan Akaito yang juga kondisinya sama seperti kakaknya. Mereka berlari dan mencari bantuan untuk menghidupkan mereka kembali. Akhirnya, mereka sampai di ruang tahta yaitu ruang utama dari kerajaan. Mereka bertemu dengan lelaki tua yang memegang tongkat berlapisi emas yang sedang duduk di kursi tahtanya.

"Yang mulia!" teriakan minta tolong dari perempuan ras Gwageth Anoon membuat si raksasa yang sedang duduk di kursi tahta terdengar. "Ada apa, wahai rakyatku?" tanya raksasa tersebut yang juga raja Poseidon.

"Tolong yang mulia, Mage ini sudah mulai di ujung kematiannya!" panik Luka. Begitu pula Gakupo yang ada di belakang Luka. Ia memohon sekali pada raja Poseidon sampai ia sembah sujud "Tolonglah, selamatkan sahabatku. Kalau tidak..."

Poseidon yang juga raja dari kerajaan tersebut tersenyum saja, ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh ras Gwageth Anoon dan Mage. Akhirnya, Poseidon menangkat tongkat yang berlapisi emas dan mengarahkan tongkat tersebut ke arah Kaito dan Akaito. "_sea crones fill e' lia raesta jua zerra grotto..._"

Satu persatu, kata-kata yang di keluarkan oleh Poesidon membuat kerajaan yang ada di kolam ini berguncang layaknya ada gempa. Gakupo yang juga menyadarinya adanya guncangan, membuat sedikit gemetar.

"Luka, apa ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gakupo sambil bisik-bisik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Karena, kekuatan Poseidon bisa melebihi kekuatan kakaknya, Zeus." Jawab Luka dengan yakin.

"_...Ordo raste fwell MILLAS!" _

CTAR!

Suara kilatan petir yang menyambar si kembar Shion membuat Gakupo tercengang melihatnya. Kilatan petir itu sudah pasti, berasal dari tongkat yang di pegang oleh Poseidon. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kaito dan Akaito terbangun dengan tubuh yang sedikit berbeda. Tubuh mereka bersisik, jari-jari yang berselaput, serta ada sesuatu seperti berongga pada lehernya.

"Aku ucapkan selamat datang di kerajaanku, wahai pendatang baru." Sambut Poseidon. Kaito dan Akaito yang baru siuman mendapati sosok lelaki yang sedikit tua, beruban, dan tubuh yang besar menjdai terkejut melihatnya.

"S-siapa anda?" tanya Akaito.

"Aku adalah Poseidon. Raja dari seluruh perairan." Jawab Poseidon. "Aku tahu kalian bertiga. Kalian adalah pendatang baru yang tiba di depan kerajaan Titania, bukan?" tanya Poseidon.

"B-bagaimana anda bisa tahu?" tanya Gakupo. Poseidon hanya tersenyum saja saat mendengar pertanyaan dari si pemuda berambut ungu tersebut, maka ia mengetukkan tongkat emas tersebut dengan keras.

TUK!

Dan setelah ketukan itu berdentang, ada gelembung besar yang ada di depan mereka berempat. Di dalam gelembung, terdapat muncul tiga pemuda yang baru tiba di dunia fantasy yang bernama, Vocalefheim. Ketiga pemuda yang berada di gelembung tersebut sudah pasti mereka, yaitu Kaito, Akaito, serta Gakupo. Melihat kejadian tersebut, mereka berempat begitu tercengang, termasuk Luka yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang ketiga pemuda tersebut.

"Aku tidak percaya..." Kaito begitu tidak percaya apa yang ditonton di gelembung tersebut, begitu pula adiknya dan temannya. Tapi, Poseidon tetap tersenyum saja.

"Baiklah semuanya! Mari kita rayakan pesta untuk menyambut pendatang baru!" teriak Poseidon dengan semangatnya.

"Baik yang mulia." Seluruh pengawal, pelayan, dan pembantu yang ada di kerajaan tersebut, menyiapkan pesta besar-besaran dengan cepat dan bersemangat.

Mereka berempat, Kaito, Akaito, Gakupo, serta Luka begitu tercengang apa yang dikatakan oleh raja perairan. Mereka tak tahu apa-apa dan tak bisa ngomong apa terutama Luka yang selalu curiga pada ketiga pemuda yang ada di depan si perempuan bernama lengkap Luka Megurine. Walau begitu, Kaito tetap menikmatinya walau tak tahu apa-apa yang sedang terjadi. "Baiklah, kita nikmati pestanya!" semangat Kaito.

"Baiklah kalian, gantilah pakaian lusuh kalian dengan pakaian yang kami sediakan. Kalian boleh menginap di kerajaan ini selama kalian mau. Dan nikmatilah kebahagiaan yang melimpah ini!" kata Poseidon dengan semangatnya.

Maka, mereka berempat berjalan bersama pelayan kerajaan yang sudah di suruh oleh Poseidon, menuju ke ruangan untuk ganti baju. Ketiga pemuda tersebut tampak senang dan tidak tahan untuk menunggu acara pestanya. Tapi, tidak bagi Luka Megurine yang berada di belakang para tiga pemuda ini. Perempuan tersebut hanya menatap dengan kecurigaan serta pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyelimuti pikiran Luka. "Kalian sebenarnya siapa? Apa kalian adalah kawan atau lawan?" batin Luka.

"Oi, Gakupo. Perempuan yang ada di belakangmu, siapa?" tanya Kaito dengan bisik-bisiknya pada Gakupo.

"Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkannya. Luka, ini temanku, Kaito. Kaito, ini teman baruku, Luka." Kata Gakupo untuk memperkenalkan mereka berdua. "Salam kenal." Santun Luka dengan menundukan badannya untuk memberi perkenalan.

"Salam kenal, juga." Balas Kaito dengan menundukan badan serta menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak begitu gatal.

Akaito yang berada paling depan di antara temannya, melihat kebelakang sebentar untuk melihat temannya. Saat ia melihat temannya beserta kakaknya yang sedang bergaul dengan wanita berambut pink tersebut, ia merasa seperti dikhianati, terutama pada kakaknya yang selalu iri padanya. Ia melihat dengan tatapan begitu sedih, karena ia merasa tidak percaya diri sendiri.

"Tuan, ini kamar anda." Ucap pelayan pada Akaito.

Setelah mereka berganti baju, mereka langsung pergi ke ruang yang ditujukan oleh sang pelayan. Suara-suara yang merdu nan indah berasal dari ruang makan kerajaan. Apa yang terjadi pada di ruangan itu? Raja Poseidon alias raja yang memperintahkan perairan ini merayakan pesta kedatangan tamu pada para ketiga pemuda yang baru tiba di dunia Fantasy. Suara yang khas seperti terompet, harmonika, dan alat-alat musik lainnya membuat pesta yang diadakan tambah meriah.

"Baiklah semuanya! Mari kita ucapkan selamat datang pada ketiga pendatang baru ini yang berhasil memasuki kerajaan ini. Bersulang!" raja Poseidon mengangkat gelas yang berisi cairan ungu untuk bersulang pada orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Akhirnya, mereka bersulang dengan mengangkat minumannya dan meminum dengan satu tegukan. Pesta yang sangat meriah ini, membuat para tiga pemuda ini, melupakan kejadian-kejadian lampau dan hanya ingin berpesta, itu saja.

"Uwaaah, apa ini?" tanya Gakupo pada sang pelayan yang karena tertarik dengan makanan yang berkuah dan warnanya ungu yang dibawakan oleh sang pelayan.

"Ini soup terong yang dicampuri dengan ikan teri. Apa anda mau mencobanya?" tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Boleh, boleh." Akhirnya, Gakupo memakan soup terong dengan lahapnya, tetapi ia menyisahkan ikan terinya.

"Oi, Gakupo. Makannya, jangan disisahkan!" omel Kaito.

"Kenapa? Ini kan pesta buat kita, bukan?" tanya Gakupo.

Dan akhirnya, pertengkaran mulai terjadi. Luka yang sedang membawa piring yang kosong, melihat Kaito dan Gakupo sedang bertengkar hanya karena masalah spele. Akhirnya, Luka mendekati mereka dan bertanya, "Apa yang kalian ributkan?" tanya Luka.

"Dia menyisahkan ikannya." Spontan Kaito.

"Kalau nggak mau makan ikannya, sini. Akan saya kumakan." Jawab Luka.

"Ah, terima kasih, Luka." Kata Gakupo dengan malu-malu.

Pergaulan mereka antar bertiga, membuat Akaito merasa terpojok oleh mereka, ia bahkan tidak selera untuk makan, padahal ia tidak makan saat diperjalanan. Mungkin karena pemandangan yang tidak enak untuk dilihat oleh Akaito Shion ini membuat hawa nafsu makannya hilang.

"Terima kasih hidangannya." Akaito pun meletakkan piringnya yang menyisahkan makanan dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa diketahui banyak orang dan yang tahu hanyalah Poseidon, raja perairan.

"Akaito mana?" tanya Kaito yang sedang mencari-cari adiknya.

"Entalah, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihat dia saat kita sampai di sini." Jawab Gakupo.

"Ng... Kaito..." perempuan berambut pink itu, membuat Kaito heran dengan tingkah laku dari perempuan itu.

"Luka, kamu kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Kaito pada Luka.

"Setelah pestanya berakhir, apa kau keberatan untuk berbicara? Ini penting sekali." Kata Luka dengan wajah merah merona.

"Mungkin kau suka padanya, iya kan?" Aoki yang muncul tiba-tiba di kantong baju Gakupo membuat Luka menjadi malu.

"Apa benar, Luka?" tanya Kaito pada Luka. Luka yang tak tahu lagi apa yang harus diomongkan langsung saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan perasaan malu yang masih menyelimutinya.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Kaito yang masih cengo, dan nggak tahu apa maksud dari dia. "Hati perempuan memang sulit dimengerti." Kata Gakupo dengan santainya.

Disisi lain, Akaito yang berada di kamarnya yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya, membuat hati dan pikirannya tenang. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian-kejadian tadi. Saat ia menutup mata, ia melihat bayangan perempuan berambut coklat dan pendek dengan mata yang juga selaras warna rambutnya serta senyuman yang menghiasinya membuat perempuan tersebut makin cantik dilihat. Perempuan tersebut seolah memanggil namanya dengan lembut dan hangat. "Akaito..." begitu memanggil nama dia, lelaki bermbut merah tersebut membuka mata dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Meiko!"

Namun, yang ia lihat sekarang hanyalah perabotan seperti lampu, meja, kursi, serta pintu. Pemuda tersebut menghela nafas dan kembali lagi berbaring. Ia ingin melihat perempuan itu yang juga sahabat dekatnya secepatnya. Ia tak mau berlama-lama disini. Karena ia yakin Meiko berada di suatu tempat di dunia yang misterius ini. Ia menutup mata sekalilagi dan bernostalgia pada saat kebersamaan bersama perempuan yang bernama lengkap Meiko Sakine.

Ditempat kerajaan Oberon yang juga kerajaan lelaki berambut coklat kehitaman yang bernama lengkap Hiyama Kiyoteru, peri lelaki itu membuat sihir lingkaran yang besar sekali di ruangan khsusus. Untuk apa ia membuat sihir linngkaran? Tak ada yang tahu. Tapi, dari bentuk sihir lingkaran yang gambarannya rumit serta masih belum diketahui, sudah pasti ini sihir terlarang. Setelah ia menggambarkan sihir lingkaran, ia menulis huruf-huruf yang tidak mudah untuk dibaca oleh orang manusia dengan darahnya sendiri di tembok yang berwarna coklat.

Setelah ia menulis huruf tersebut, ia melihat sekelilingnya untuk gambaran dia sudah benar semua. Setelah semuanya benar, ia mulai tertawa kecil yang lama kelamaan menjadi keras. "Dengan begini, aku bisa memanggil Atra. Tunggulah, Atra." Gumam Hiyama.

Perasaan ganjil muncul lagi di benak Titania. Ia merasakan hawa gelap. Ia mencari akal untuk mencari bagaimana ia beserta anaknya bisa keluar dari penjara yang ada di menara tinggi. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, dan ada sebuah ventilasi yang juga jendela yang kecil bahkan sang Titania tak muat. Ia teringat, ia pernah mempelajari sihir tubuh pengecil saat ia pernah datang ke dunia ini. Tapi, sihir pengecil ini hanya untuk peri lain, bukan dirinya sendiri.

"Mikuo, kamu keluarlah!" kata Titania alias Meiko.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Mikuo.

"Biar ibu uruskan. _Feillis lerto borta more zolto gruwwen_." Setelah mengucapkan mantranya, tiba-tiba tubuh pemuda berambut _teal_ ini, mengecil hingga seukuran peri Pixie.

"Carilah orang yang kau lihat yang ada di Sanctuary Forest. Mereka bisa menolongmu," kata Meiko.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan ibu?"

"Ibu tak apa-apa. Pergilah!" ibunda Mikuo membiarkan anaknya untuk pergi. Mikuo yang juga tak mau menerimanya, harus terpaksa untuk menuruti ibunya.

"Ibu, aku akan berjanji. Aku akan menolong ibu dari iblis secepatnya." Batin Mikuo.

Akhirnya, ia meninggalakan menara itu dengan berat hati dan terbang menuju ke Sanctuary Forest. Dan anak dari Titania dan Oberon tak tahu apa yang akan terjadinya diperjalanan, bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang dihadapinya di The Dark Forest.

* * *

Rin (OC) : woi, balas reviewnya

Rika : OK, nih aku mau ngelakuin

**_To_**** Yuzumi Suzuo :**

Ceritanya bagus? arigato gozaimasu :D

Kalau bicara soal mantra, sebenarnya ngarang atau ngambil lyric lagu, terus dimodifikasi dikit. tapi, kalau sudah habis pikir, terpaksa pake' bahasa yunani atau latin :3

OC? OC adalah kepanjangan dari Out of Character. ya, intinya kamu ngeciptain karakter karanganmu terus dimasukin ke dalam ficmu. kalau OC ku saya jadikan rekan kerja saya atau pembantu, hehehe #dilindas sama OC nya Rika

oh, author baru ya? saya sebenarnya author baru juga. jadi ada yang masih belum tahu apa-apa tentang di FFn, tapi setidaknya let me help you walau sedikit.

- kalau mau daftar jadi author FFn, tinggal klik Sign in. kalau sudah daftar, ya gitu deh (?)

- habis klik sign in, kamu nanti dimintai e-mail, pen name, serta password (kalau nggak salah, tapi nggak tahu lagi kalau salah. hehehe #plak)

- kalau sudah memenuhi syarat, saya ucapkan selamat! anda sudah menjadi author di FFn :D

- nah, kalau mau ngeupdate storymu, pertama-tama kamu simpen dulu storymu di Doc Manager. sebelum memulai update storymu

- nah, kalau sudah disimpen, tinggal nurutin aturan yang ada di rules & guidelines. kalau sudah menyetujui aturannya, tinggal klik new story

- nah, tinggal milih aja deh. jelasinnya sedikit rumit, jadi gimana ngomongnya ya kalau rumit gini? =_=;

- kalau sudah milih-milih nah, tinggal ketik tittle, summary, genre, rating, status, catagory, dan title dan pilih dokumen ficmu

- kalau sudah, tinggal save

- SELAMAT! anda berhasil mengupdate story. :D

ya, itu saja dari Rika. mungkin sedikit berguna. tapi, maaf ya kalau ada salah, soalnya Rika lupa-lupa ingat =_=;

sudah _update desu~ _:3

-oO0Oo-

_**To**_** Yami Nova :**

Baru tahu, toh :O

Gakupo : kenapa aku selalu disangka perempuan? padahal, aku ini laki-laki

Rika : potong aja rambutmu kalau nggak mau disangka perempuan

Gakupo : tapi, ini style ku tahu

Rika : teserah lu. males ngomong sama kamu -_-

arti mantranya? sejujurnya nggak ada artinya sih, cuma ngarang-ngarang aja. tapi, kalau satu-dua kata bisa cari di uncle Google :D

Ok, sudah _update desu~ _:3


	7. The Truth

Akarin : dari dulu, saya ingin bertanya. Apa enaknya soup terong di campuri ikan teri?

Rika : saya juga nggak tahu apa enaknya. Mungkin, asin-asin maniskah?

Akarin : ukh... kau itu. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan chapter berikutnya =_=

**DISCLAMER**

Fic ini punyanya milik Rika. Tapi, kalau Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha

**WARNING!**

AU, EYD, TYPO (kalau ada, sih), OOC, alur super cepat, habis itu... ng... bagaimana ya... ya pokoknya sekian!

* * *

**Author POV **

Akhirnya, pesta pun berakhir. Seluruh penghuni di ruang makan kerajaan kembali aktivitas masing-masing. Pelayan dan pembantu yang ada di istana tersebut membereskan ruang makan, pengawal kerajaan tersebut kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur dan melanjutkan aktivitas yang akan mendatang. Sedangkan yang lainnya? Akaito masih berada di kamar untuk bernostalgia kembali, Luka sedang menunggu seseorang di taman belakang istana, sedangkan Kaito dan Gakupo menikmati keliling istana tersebut.

"Wah, makanan tadi itu benar-benar enak ya," kata Gakupo pada temannya, Kaito.

"Tapi, ada yang aneh,"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa Luka lari saat aku bertanya ya? Lalu, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihat Akaito." Kata Kaito dengan gayanya yang tangan kanannya memegang dagunya sambil melipat tangannya. "Apa... jangan-jangan... Akaito dan Luka..."

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriakan Gakupo membuat Kaito berhenti berjalan dan menatap heran pada temannya. "Gakupo..."

"Saat kamu tidur, Luka menculikmu dan membawa kamu ke sini, tapi berterima kasihlah pada aku yang telah menyelamatkanmu." Kata Gakupo sambil melipat tangannya dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Oi, jangan bicara seperti itu, Gakupo! Aku tidak senang kau berbicara seperti itu!" bentak Kaito yang tak enak melihat tingkahnya Gakupo.

"Tapi, itu memang kenyataan. Selain itu, dari dulu kamu tidak berubah selama 8 tahun. Selalu menganggapku seperti anak kecil," karena kesal, Kaito langsung menarik bajunya Gakupo dan menatap dengan amarah. "Kau... beraninya kamu..."

"Selain itu, tidak hanya kamu saja yang melihatnya, aku juga melihatnya..." Kaito begitu sedikit terkejut mendengar kalimat Gakupo yang membuat pemuda berambut biru tersebut, mempunyai perasaan khusus.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Apakah anda bernama Kaito Shion?" tiba-tiba perempuan yang mengenakan baju maid dan juga ras dari Gwageeth Anoon mengganggu pembicaraan antar Gakupo dan Kaito. "Ya, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kaito sambil melepaskan menarik bajunya Gakupo.

"Ada orang yang menunggumu di belakang taman kerajaan. Katanya, ini pembicaraan yang sangat penting." Kata perempuan tersebut.

Mau tidak mau, Kaito harus pergi ke taman yang tepatnya ada di belakang istana. Ia menatap Gakupo sesaat dan mengatakan, "Nanti kita bicarakan lagi." Katanya. Gakupo mengangguk dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Begitu pula dengan Kaito, ia membalas dengan senyuman dan meninggalkan sahabatnya dan menuju ke taman kerajaan. "Apa jangan-jangan Luka?" batin Kaito.

Disisi lain, Akaito yang masih berbaring di kasur membuat ia betah di kamar tersebut. Ia selalu memikirkan keadaan sahabat yang sudah lama menghilang yang tak pastinya adalah Meiko Sakine. Ia selalu bergumam dan menanyakan keadaannya dan ia juga sekali-kali ingin bertemu dengannya, walau sesaat "Meiko, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu." Gumam Akaito.

Tapi, bergumam dan selalu mengkhayal tak ada gunanya. Ia melihat sebelah kanannya, dan disana terdapat balkon yang pintu jendelanya terbuka. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju ke arah balkon, hanya untuk bersantai saja. Saat ia berada di balkon, ia melihat ke atas dan terdapat cahaya bundar yang membias di atas. Ia mengangkat tangannya layaknya seperti mengambil sesuatu yang ada di atas. Ia berpikir, apakah ia benar-benar ada di kolam atau apa ini hanya khayalan dia saja?

"Pemandangan yang bagus, bukan?" seseorang yang ada di belakang Akaito, membuat pemuda berambut merah ini menoleh ke belakang karena terkejut. Dan yang ia dapati adalah, raja Poseidon.

"Y-yang mulia..."

"Tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu, cukup Poseidon saja tidak apa-apa, kok," kata Poseidon sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya layaknya ia seperti tidak mau memanggil sebutan dengan Yang mulia.

"Apa yang Poseidon lakukan?" tanya Akaito.

"Hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja. Entah mengapa, saat saya melihatmu, kau seperti Titania." Kata Poseidon sambil menatap Akaito dengan wajah senyumannya. Akaito yang sedikit malu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak begitu gatal, karena tersipu. Tapi, raja Poseidon hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah lakunya Akaito yang tersipu malu.

"Ng... Poseidon, Saya ingin tahu. Seperti apa sosok Titania?" tanya Akaito yang menatap langsung tertuju pada Poseidon. Si raja perairan tersebut terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda berambut merah. Tapi, ia membalas dengan senyuman saja, dan menatap ke atas.

"Titania..." akhirnya, Poseidon menceritakan tentang sosok seperti apa Titania yang ia ketahui.

Disisi lain, perempuan berambut pink dan panjang, serta telinganya yang panjang dan berselaput menunggu seseorang di taman kerajaan yang tepat di belakang istana. Entah mengapa, perempuan yang bernama lengkap Luka Megurine ini, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Karena mungkin, ia sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. "Kali ini, saya tak akan kalah darimu, Meiko." Batin Luka.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, Luka melihat pemuda berambut biru yang hampir selaras dengan yang mereka tempati. Pemuda tersebut seperti sedang mencar-cari seseorang. Luka melambaikan tangannya dan memanggil-manggil nama pemuda tersebut, "Kaito, aku ada di sini!" begitulah.

"Oh, Luka. Kebetulan saya mencarimu." Kata Kaito yang terkejut melihat Luka yang ada di depan dia. "Jadi, kau mau bicara apa denganku?" tanya Kaito dengan melihat Luka yang sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"Ng... begini, Kaito..." perempuan tersebut karena malunya, ia tak berani melihat wajahnya hingga ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Namun, ia ingin bilang sesuatu pada Kaito bahwa ia menyukainya. Namun, bagian yang paling terpenting adalah, ia sulit untuk mengatakannya. "Ada apa? Kalau mau ngomong, lihatlah ke mataku!"

Pemuda berambut biru tersebut memegang kedua pipinya Luka dengan satu tangan dan mengarahkannya ke arah pemuda berambut biru. Perempuan berambut pink tersebut wajahnya makin memerah karena ia bertatapan langsung ke Kaito dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. "Sekarang, kau mau bilang apa denganku?" tanya Kaito dengan tatapan serius. Jantung perempuan tersebut berdegup sangat kencang. "Ini sekarang saatnya, Luka!" batin Luka untuk menyemangati dirinya.

"Kaito, sebenarnya... aku... AKU MENYUKAIMU!" teriak Luka dengan wajah merah merona.

"Eh?" hanya itu saja respon dari Kaito setelah apa yang diomongkan oleh Luka.

"Sebenarnya, saat itu... aku... aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sewaktu itu, aku... menculikmu karena aku... menyukaimu disaat kamu tidur. Jantungku... berdegup kencang sekali, pada saat itu. Maka dari itu, aku menculikmu dan... maukah kamu menjadi suamiku?" tanya Luka dengan wajah memerah dan malu. Kaito begitu terkejut mendengar apa yang diomongkan oleh Luka. Tapi, ia meresponkan dengan tertawa kecil. Ia menepuk kepala Luka, dan menunjukan giginya yang putih sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf Luka, aku tak bisa menerima tawaranmu. Saat ini, aku sedang menyelamatkan paduka Titania," kata Kaito. Luka begitu terkejut apa yang diomongkan oleh Kaito sambil menunjukan ekspresinya pada Kaito. "Selain itu, ada juga orang yang aku sukai. Dia adalah sahabatku saat aku masih kecil. Tapi, ia menghilang saat aku dan teman-temanku bermain. Dan kemungkinan menghilangnya, ia berada di dunia ini." Lanjut Kaito sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Jadi, begitu..." kata Luka dengan nada rendah. "Artinya, kau tak bisa menerimaku sebagai suamiku ya..." gumam Luka yang hampir tak bisa didengar oleh Kaito. "Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Meiko..."

"_Luka, sebenarnya kamu itu cantik. Tapi, aku tak yakin kamu bisa mendapatkan suami secepatnya..._"

"Tidak bisa ya..."

"_Eh? Kenapa kamu bilang tidak yakin? Jahat sekali kamu bilang pada sahabatmu sendiri!_"

"_Aku bukannya bermaksud untuk menyindirmu, tapi itu memang kenyataan,_"

"Kenyataan ya..."

"_Karena kamu selalu menculik Mage, wajar saja para Mage yang laki-laki tidak mau jadi suamimu..._"

"Jadi, hanya karena menculik Mage, aku..."

"_Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Tapi, suatu saat aku bisa mendapatkan suamiku yang dua kali lipat lebih tampan dibanding kau!_"

"_Eh? Maksudmu Hiyama? A-aku belum memutuskan untuk menjadi suaminya, Luka!_"

"_Tapi, kalian kan selalu akrab dengan dekat. Kau harusnya bilang dong, untuk jadi suaminya. Lagipula, pikirkanlah masa depan yang akan datang!_"

"Masa depanku..."

"_Masa depan ya... jadi teringat, aku mulai ingin mempunyai anak..._"

"_Kalau begitu, katakanlah! Atau kau masih pendam terus hingga mati apa?_"

"_T-tentu saja nggak, tau! Lagipula, kau juga, rubalah sikapmu yang selalu menculik Mage! Atau nggak, kau tidak akan mendapatkan suamimu secepatnya!_"

"Luka... apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tiba-tiba, suara pemuda berambut biru tersebut membangunkan lamunan perempuan berambut pink. "Eh, ada apa?" tanya Luka yang sehabis melamun.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa? Dari tadi kamu bergumam terus, apa ada masalah?" tanya Kaito. Luka yang mulai meneteskan kedua air matanya membuat Kaito tambah bingung dengan perilaku perempuan ini. "Eh? Kok tambah nangis? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? Atau ucapanku sebelumnya? Aku benar-benar minta maaf sekali kalau ada ucapan yang membuatmu tersing- ah, Luka!"

tiba-tiba Luka meninggalkan Kaito dengan cepat dengan air mata yang berlinang. Kaito yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya menggaruk kepala saja yang tak begitu gatal dengan ekspresi bingung. "Memang benar, aku tak bisa mendapatkan suami..." batin Luka dengan air mata yang masih membasahi wajahnya.

Disisi lain, Gakupo yang masih jalan-jalan di lorong istana, ia berbincang-bincang dengan Aoki.

"Oi, Aoki. Menurutmu, kita akan berapa lama lagi kita menginap di sini?" tanya Gakupo.

"Kalau saya sih, menurutku kita harus cepat-cepat untuk menolong Titania, memangnya ada apa?"

"Yah, soalnya aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Entah mengapa."

"Eh?"

Disisi lain, di kerajaan Oberon, wanita berambut coklat dan pendek dianiaya oleh penjaga istana. Karena apa? Tawanan lelaki berambut _teal_ sudah menghilang disaat penjaga istana tersebut mengecek kembali sel penjaranya.

"Cepat katakan, dimana pemuda itu!?" ancam penjaga tersebut dengan menarik bajunya.

"S... saya... tak akan memberitahumu, cuh!" perempuan tersebut meludahi si penjaga tersebut tepat mengenai pipinya. Karena kesal, ia melempari perempuan tersebut hingga jatuh ke tanah.

"Lebih baik, saya akan memberi tahu pada paduka secepatnya." Si penjaga tersebut bergegas menuju ke ruang tahta dimana ia bertemu dengan raja Oberon. Tak lupa juga ia mengunci sel dari luar.

Siapakah perempuan yang di aniaya oleh penjaga tadi itu? Tentu saja, paduka Titania. Ia sudah cukup menderita di tempat itu. Ia memegang mata kanannya dengan perasaan ketakutan. "Apakah, mata ini tak bisa mengeluarkan air mata?" tanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menahan tangisannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kamu beserta teman-temanmu ke dunia ini? Apa kamu menemukan dengan tidak sengaja atau ada yang lain?" tanya Poseidon pada Akaito.

"Sebenarnya, saya dan teman-temanku mencari kedua sahabatku yang menghilang delapan tahun. Mereka menghilang, diasaat kami bermain di dekat hutan. Dan disaat itu, kakakku... ah, tidak maksudku Kaito, bermimpi aneh yang katanya ia memimpikan salah satu sahabat kami yang menghilang. Maka dari itu, kami mencarinya di hutan tempat sahabat kami menghilang. Tapi, disaat waktu yang tidak enak, kami menemukan dunia ini." Jelas Akaito dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal.

"Siapa nama sahabatmu?" tanya Poseidon.

"Meiko dan Hiyama." Singkat Akaito. Saat Akaito bilang pada Poseidon, ekspresi sang raja ini berubah. Ia begitu terkejut apa yang didengar dari sang pemuda berambut merah ini.

"Ng, Apa anda pernah bertemu dengan Meiko dan Hiyama?" tanya Akaito yang bingung melihat ekspresi sang raja perairan ini menjadi ketakutan. Tiba-tba, Poseidon memegang pundak Akaito dengan tatapan yang serius. "Seperti apa sahabatmu!?" Akaito begitu terkejut dengan kata-kata Poseidon yang menanyakan sahabatnya.

"Meiko... rambutnya berwarna coklat, pendek, serta warna matanya selaras dengan rambutnya. Hiyama... rambutnya coklat kehitaman, lalu pakai kacamata dan matanya juga selaras dengan rambutnya..." kata Akaito yang sambil mengingat-ngingat. Memang benar dugaan dia, tidak salah lagi. Kedua sahabat Akaito adalah raja dan ratu peri yang bernama Titania dan Oberon.

"Apa anda pernah bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya lagi Akaito. Poseidon yang masih tidak percaya pada omongan sang pemuda berambut merah ini. Tapi, ia membalas dengan senyuman saja.

"Iya, aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka." Akaito begitu terkejut apa yang di dengar oleh raja perairan ini. "D... dimana?" tanya lagi Akaito.

"Sebenarnya, sahabatmu adalah... peri yang memerintahkan dunia ini..." kata Poseidon dengan nada rendah. Akaito begitu terkejut nggak main-main, mata ia terbelak setelah Poseidon mengatakan sebenarnya. "Jelaskan lebih rinci lagi." Kata Akaito pada Poseidon untuk menjelaskannya dari awal hingga akhir.

"Hufft... dari tadi luka ini nggak sembuh-sembuh." Pemuda berambut ungu tersebut memegang terus pipinya yang terkenan goresan dari kukunya Luka saat ia bertempur. "Oi Aoki, kamu bisa nggak nyembuhin lukaku ini?" tanya Gakupo pada Aoki yang ada di dalam kantong bajunya.

"Kalau aku sih, tidak bisa. Yang bisa menyembuhkan hanyalah peri tipe air seperti Luka," keluh Aoki.

"Kalau begitu, kita minta tolong pada Luka." Akhirnya, pemuda berambut ungu nan panjang ini, kemudian berlari dan mencari perempuan berambut pink nan panjang yang bernama lengkap Megurine Luka.

"APA!? Mikuo melarikan diri?" disisi lain, di kerajaan Oberon, pemuda berambut coklat yang bernama Hiyama atau akrab dipanggil dengan Yang Mulia Oberon ini, terkejut setelah penjaga yang menjaga Mikuo serta Meiko menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi. "Hamba benar-benar minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, Yang Mulia Oberon. Hamba benar-benar teledor saat menjaga mereka berdua." Kata penjaga sambil menundukan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak perlu terkejut begitu kan, Yang Mulia Oberon?" suara yang tidak asing di telinga Hiyama membuat ia juga ikut pembicaraan oleh perempuan tersebut yang juga sekaligus pelayannya Oberon. "Apa yang kau maksud, Miki?" tanya Hiyama pada perempuan yang bernama Miki tersebut.

"Lagipula, kita harus cepat-cepat untuk membangkitkan Atra, bukan? Kau sudah tahu bukan, kalau mau membangkitkan Atra dari tidurnya..."

"...Kau harus membutuhkan peri yang berjenis ras _ex-fairies_ serta memiliki tato di matanya..." lanjut Hiyama sambil memotong pembicaraan Miki. "Miki, itu pun saya sudah tahu pada saat saya datang ke dunia ini. Dan satu-satunya yang memiliki tato di matanya..."

"...Hanyalah Meiko..." lanjut perempuan berambut merah muda yang bernama Miki, yang juga memotong pembicaraan Hiyama.

"Oi, Luka... dimana kau? Jawab aku!" pemuda berambut ungu nan panjang yang pastinya Gakupo Kamui, memanggil terus nama Luka di seluruh ruangan istana, mulai dari kamar, lobi, ruang tahta, dapur, ruang makan, dan sebagainya. Tapi, tidak ada respon dari perempuan yang bernama Luka Megurine. "Tidak ada..."

"Mungkin di taman kerajaan." Pinta Aoki.

"Kalau begitu, kita cari di sana, yuk." Akhirnya Gakupo memutuskan untuk mencari Luka di taman kerajaan.

"Sebenarnya, saya salah apa sih?" pemuda berambut biru tersebut menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak begitu gatal. Ia terus bertanya pada diri sendiri, apa ada yang salah dengan ucapan yang membuat Luka tersinggung dan menangis? "Mungkin, jalan-jalan bisa menenangkanku." Kata dirinya sendiri.

Saat ia jalan-jalan di lobi istana, ia menemukan pintu yang begitu besar dengan di cat warna putih, serta ganggangan yang dilapisi warna emas. "Apa tak apa, saya buka pintu ini?" batin Kaito pada saat ia menggenggam ganggangan pintunya. Maka, ia langsung mendorong pintu itu dengan tangan kanannya dengan mata tertutup untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada masalah.

Setelah ia mendorong pintu tersebut, ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan setelah membuka matanya, ia menemukan ribuan atau jutaan buku dan kertas gulung yang ditata rapi. Kaito begitu terkejut saat ia membuka matanya karena ia tak pernah menemukan buku dan kertas gulung sebanyak ini. Ia memasuki ruangan tersebut, dan tiba-tiba...

BLAM!

Pintunya pun tertutup otomatis. Kaito hanya menoleh sesaat, saat pintu yang berwarna putih tersebut tertutup otomatis. Setelah itu, ia menoleh kembali ke buku-buku dan kertas gulung yang ditata di rak. Didepannya, sudah terlihat jendela yang begitu besar yang membuat pemandangan semuanya serba biru diluar serta cahaya yang membias di jendela. Ia membuka buku-buku di rak satu-persatu, tapi yang ia temukan hanyalah kosong, tanpa satu huruf pun. "Semuanya hanyalah kertas kosong..." kata dirinya sendiri saat ia membuka salah satu buku yang ada di rak tersebut.

Akhirnya, ia melihat ke arah lain, yaitu kertas gulung yang masih tergeletak di meja kayu yang begitu besar. Saat ia melihat isi kertas gulung tersebut, ternyata isinya hanyalah kata-kata yang masih belum ia mengerti. "A... apa ini Latin?"

"_rosto...? cronis...?_ apa ini semuanya mantra?" tanya dirinya sendiri saat ia membaca kertas gulungan tersebut. "ehm... _crono... estella... aera... protto...aruen..._" tiba-tiba, batu sihir yang ia kenakan di pergelangan kanannya bersinar lalu redup, dan terus diulangi lagi. Tapi, ia tidak menyadarinya kalau batu sihir yang berwarna biru safir tersebut bersinar, sehingga ia terus membaca tulisan-tulisan yang ada di kertas gulungan yang berisi mantra.

"Luka! Dimana kau? Jawab aku!" di taman kerajaan, tepatnya di belakang istana, Gakupo terus memanggil nama Luka tanpa henti-hentinya. Namun, tetap saja tak ada respon.

"Mungkin ia sudah kembali ke kamar atau pulang ke rumah." Kata Aoki pada Gakupo. "Mungkin..." gumam Gakupo.

"Baiklah, mungkin lain kali. Toh, hanya goresan saja. Ayo, kita balik." Saat Gakupo mau kembali ke istana, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara isak tangisan perempuan, sehingga ia berhenti untuk melangkah. "Ng? Ada apa, Gakupo?" tanya Aoki pada Gakupo.

"Apa tadi kau dengar suara tangisan?" tanya Gakupo.

"Eh? Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" balas Aoki yang terkejut pada temannya. Tiba-tiba, Aoki menangkap suara isak tangisan wanita yang juga di dengar oleh Gakupo. "Tunggu! Aku juga mendengarnya!" teriak Aoki.

"Benar, kan? Kalau tak salah, suara itu... berasal dari sini..." Gakupo pun berlari ke arah suara yang ia dengar.

Di suatu taman, yang ada juga kolam dan dihiasi bunga teratai, serta pohon beringin, perempuan berambut pink tersebut menangis dan ia tak bisa menahan tangisannya. Ia menangis sambil menyembunyikan tangisan di batu yang besar. Mendengar ia ditolak oleh lelaki, hati dia begitu hancur. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Meiko, sahabatnya Luka, orang yang suka menculik dan menawar sebagai suaminya, pasti akan di tolak. Sama seperti yang di alami oleh Luka.

"L... Luka..." tiba-tiba suara laki-laki yang tidak begitu asing di telinga Luka, membuat ia berhenti menangis. Ia menoleh ke belakang, yaitu arah suara tersebut.

Saat ia menoleh kebelakang, ia mendapati lelaki berambut ungu dan panjang serta iris yang juga selaras dengan rambutnya. "Gakupo..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini? Dan mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Gakupo yang berusaha mendekati Luka untuk memastikan kalau Luka benar-benar menangis. "Jangan mendekat!"

"Eh?"

"Kau tak tahu, bagaimana perasaan peri yang telah di tolak oleh manusia..." kata Luka sambil mengeluarkan kedua air matanya.

"Kalau kau tak menceritakan padaku, mana mungkin aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu..." kata Gakupo. Luka hanya mengendus dan tersenyum. "Seperti yang kubilang..."

"Aku ini patah hati..." kata Luka sambil menjeda pembicaraan dia.

"Eh?"

"Jangan kira kau ini pura-pura tidak tahu! Teman-temanku... semuanya... meninggalkan aku..." kata Luka yang masih tetap mengeluarkan kedua air matanya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Teman-temanmu... meninggalkanmu?" tanya Gakupo yang masih belum mengerti apa yang di bicarakan oleh Luka.

"Semuanya... telah punya suami... sedangkan aku... aku masih belum punya suami, bahkan pacar pun tidak punya!" teriak Luka dengan perasaan sedih.

"Aku selalu sendiri! tidak punya teman, ataupun keluarga! Semuanya telah meninggalkanku! Bahkan... sahabatku yang selalu kupercayai selama ini... TELAH MENINGGALKANKU!" teriakan Luka yang begitu keras hingga gelombang permukaan air menyebar ke segala arah.

"La-lalu, selama ini kau hidup sendirian?" tanya Gakupo dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

"Aku sebenarnya hanyalah pelayan kerajaan ini. Aku lebih suka menyendiri dibandingkan berkumpul dengan pelayan atau pembantu ataupun pengawal di kerajaan ini. Karena, kebanyakan seluruh yang ada di kerajaan ini, rasnya Merpeople atau mungkin di dunia manusia disebut putri duyung." Jelas Luka sambil mengelus lengan kirinya sambil menoleh ke arah kiri juga.

Tiba-tiba, Gakupo teringat masa lalunya yang juga sama-sama seperti Luka. Hanya saja, ia ditinggalkan oleh keluarganya karena ikut berperang, sehingga ia selalu sendiri. ia sebenarnya, dulu seorang petani jagung yang selalu tak punya teman dan keluarga, dan terjebak dalam kesepian yang begitu mendalam, sampai ia bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabat Gakupo, seperti Meiko, Hiyama, Kaito serta Akaito. "Perempuan ini... sama halnya seperti saya. Terjebak di masa lalunya..." batin Gakupo.

Tiba-tiba, Gakupo memeluk Luka dengan erat dan hangat, hingga Luka tak mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu..."

"Eh?"

"Aku juga pernah merasakannya. Saya selalu sendiri... tidak punya teman, ataupun keluarga... semuanya telah meninggalkanku..." saat Gakupo menjeda pembicaraan dia, pelukannya lama-kelamaan menjadi erat hingga Luka merasa sesak.

"Tapi... jika aku selalu sendiri dan selalu mengurung terus... itu jauh lebih sakit. Maka dari itu, aku ingin berteman denganmu, Luka." Kata Gakupo sambil menatap wajah Luka. "Bukannya kita sudah menjadi teman? Atau kamu itu lupa?" tanya Gakupo sambil tertawa kecil pada Luka. Akhirnya, Luka tidak sedih lagi, dan ia merasa senang akibat ucapan yang di katakan oleh Gakupo. Ia menghapus air matanya dan memberi senyuman pada Gakupo. "Benar, kau sudah menjadi temanku." Semangat Luka yang tidak bersedih lagi.

Disisi lain, di kamar yang berisi Akaito serta Poseidon, Akaito begitu tak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Poseidon. Walau ia menyuruh untuk mengulanginya lagi, itu pun tak ada gunanya, karena itu memang kenyataan. Akaito begitu marah hingga ia menggigit giginya dan ia berjalan menuju ke pintu untuk keluar dari kamarnya. "Akaito! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Poseidon.

"Saya ingin mencari Kaito." Kata Akaito saat ia menggenggam ganggangan pintu kamarnya.

"Tunggu! Jangan-jangan, kau mau bertarung dengan dia?" tanya Poseidon.

"Tentu saja! Dia... dari dulu... ia begitu menyebalkan!" kata Akaito dengan nada tinggi.

"Tunggu! Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi dengarlah baik-baik. Bertarung tak akan membuahkan hasil apapun!" kata Poseidon sambil memegang pundaknya Akaito. "Selain itu, kau baru menjadi Mage. Kau bahkan tak tahu apa saja mantra yang kau gunakan!" lanjut Poseidon.

Memang benar, bertarung tak akan membuahkan hasil, hanya kesakitan dan penderitaan saja yang di terima. Selain itu, Akaito hanya bisa menghafal satu kata mantra saja. Ia tak mungkin cukup kuat untuk bertarung dengan Kaito. "Tapi, akan saya ijinkan pada kalian berdua. Akan saya kirimkan mantra-mantra yang biasa digunakan Mage ke kamu serta Kaito." Kata Poseidon.

Akhirnya, Poseidon mengangkat tongkatnya atau bisa dibilang trisulanya dan ia bergumam terus, mungkin ia mengucapkan mantra kelas atas. Setelah ia bergumam, tiba-tiba ada petir yang ada didalam tubuh Akaito, hingga ia tersambar. Dan tentu saja, ia merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Begitu pula dengan Kaito yang berada di ruangan misterius. Mereka kesakitan karena petir yang menyambar di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ukh... tubuhku..." Akaito dan Kaito memegang dadanya masing-masing, yang tubuhnya masih merasakan kesakitan.

"Sekarang, kau boleh bertarung dengan Kaito." Kata Poseidon sambil menurunkan trisulanya.

"Eh? Dalam kondisi seperti ini?" tanya Akaito.

"Ya. Lagipula, aku sudah mengirimkan mantra-mantra pada kamu dan Kaito. Dan aku tak akan menghentikan kalian jika kalian berbuat nekat atau membahayakan." Kata Poseidon dengan tatapan mata yang tajam hingga bulu kuduk Akaito merinding.

"I... iya. Akan saya kugunakan dengan bijaksana." Kata Akaito yang masih tetap merinding. Tapi, ia merasa senang bisa di berikan kekuatan dari sang raja perairan. Ia langsung membuka pintu dan berlari untuk mencari kakaknya untuk bertanding.

"KAITO! KALI INI, AKU TAK AKAN KALAH DARIMU!" teriak Akaito.

* * *

Meiko : tunggu dulu! Apa bedanya di chapter pertama dengan chapter tujuh?

Rika : tentu saja beda! Apalagi ini beda jauh!

Meiko : bukan! Apa bedanya dengan 'air matanya' dengan 'kedua air matanya' ?

Rika : ooh... kalau 'air matanya' artinya, air matanya hanya keluar dari satu mata saja. Tapi, kalau 'kedua air matanya' artinya, air matanya keluar dua-duanya!

Meiko : ooh... begitu...

Akarin : baiklah, sekarang cepat balas reviewnya!

Rika : OK!

_**To **_**Yami Nova** **:**

Yang Mulia Poseidon! anda mendapat titip salam dari Yami Nova :D

Poseidon : terima kasih, Rika. titip salam si dek Yami Nova :)

Rika : oh, sama-sama. hamba senang kalau yang mulia senang :D

Mizuki : tuh, dikomentar! seharusnya, ikan itu nakama! bukan buat di makan!

Rika : ah, urusai!

ya, bagaimana ya saya jelasinnya. karena idenya lagi buntu-buntu, terus otaknya lagi nggak connect, akhirnya terpaksa makanannya ikan. habis, mau gimana lagi. ide di kepala Rika hanya itu =_=;

hmm... dipikir-pikir, memang benar ya? mirip Yui. awalnya, saya ngerasa Aoki mirip Lyfa (SAO). tapi, jika dipikir-pikir kembali lagi, memang benar. tapi, tak apa-apalah :D

-oO0Oo-

_**To **_**Yuzumi Suzuo :**

Betul sekali! 100 buat semuanya! gara-gara ide lagi buntu, akhirnya saya ngambil dari dewa laut yang berasal dari Yunani, yaitu Raja Poseidon *padus gereja : ON*. tapi, sebenarnya masih banyak dewa-dewi Yunani yang memerintahkan laut, tapi karena paling terkenal adalah Dewa Poseidon, maka saya ambil #disambar sama Poseidon. maksud saya, saya diizinkan oleh para dewa-dewi yang berada di gunung Olympus, Yunani untuk meminjam dewa Poseidon.


	8. Brothers

Akarin : bukannya Poseidon itu dewa laut, serta gempa bumi ya? Kalau petir kan dewa Zeus

Rika : entalah, mungkin Poseidon meminta bantuan dari dewa Zeus :3

Akarin : sudalah, Males ngomong sama author ini. Sekarang, mari kita ke chapter berikutnya =_=

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and this fic belongs to Rika

**WARNING!**

AU, EYD, TYPO (kalau ada), OOC, alur super cepat, berantakan, dan sebagainya

* * *

**Author POV**

"KAITO! DIMANA KAU!?" suara dari pemuda berambut merah, menggema hingga ke seluruh istana. Ia mencari-cari kakaknya yang bernama Kaito Shion untuk bertarung. Ia mencari-cari ke seluruh istana yang berlapisi emas tersebut, namun tetap saja, hasilnya nihil. "tidak ada..."

Disisi lain, Kaito yang berada di perpustakaan kerajaan, masih bisa merasakan kesakitan dari tubuhnya di dalam. "Ukh... sebenarnya, apa tadi itu barusan?" tanya kaito yang memegang dadanya yang masih bisa merasakan kesakitannya.

"Eh...?" saat ia bangkit dari jongkoknya, tiba-tiba batu sihir yang dililitkan di pergelangan tangannya masih bersinar, walau Kaito tidak membacakan kertas gulungan tadi. "Apa ini...?"

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba, suara dobrakan pintu yang berasal dari belakang, membuat Kaito terkejut. Ia menoleh kebelakang, dan ia melihat adiknya yang nafasnya terengah-engah. "A... kaito..."

"Akhirnya, saya menemukanmu..." Kaito sedikit terkejut saat ia melihat wajah adiknya yang tersenyum sinis. Tidak biasanya, Akaito menunjukan senyuman sinis pada kakaknya.

"Bertarunglah denganku, Kaito!" kata Akaito saat ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya layaknya seperti mau bertarung. "Ber... bertarung?"

"Kali ini, aku tak akan kalah darimu, Kaito!"

tiba-tiba, Akaito langsung berlari menuju Kaito dengan kecepatan penuh. Akaito langsung menggenggam batu sihirnya dan tangannya mengeluarkan api di tangannya. Kaito yang tak tahu apa-apa menghindar dengan bergeser ke kanan dengan cepat sebelum ia terima pukulan dari adiknya. Saat Kaito menghindar, dan Akaito mau meninju kakaknya, ia meleset pukulan hingga ia memukul ke arah bawah.

"K... Kenapa kamu mau bertarung?" tanya Kaito pada adiknya. Tapi, Akaito hanya membalas dengannya satu kata saja " 'Kenapa'... kau bilang?"

"Kau itu... selalu menyebalkan saja... tak ada yang berubah... KAU YANG MEMBUAT MEIKO KE SINI!" Akaito langsung menyerang dengan pukulan dengan apinya yang ada di tangannya. Kaito begitu terkejut hingga ia membuat pertahanan, yaitu perisai dari es. "_aspída_!"

PRANG!

Tapi, perisai itu tak mempan dari apinya hingga perisai es tersebut hancur berkeping-keping dalam satu pukulan saja. "A... apa..?"

DAK!

Tepat sasarannya, Akaito memukul perutnya Kaito hingga merasakan kesakitan. Karena kuatnya pukulan tersebut, Kaito pun terhempas hingga keluar dari ruangan. "Ukh... sakit..." pemuda berambut biru tersebut menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya serta memegang perutnya yang habis terkena pukulan adiknya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Jika kau serius... aku tak akan menghentikanmu, Akaito!" Kaito akhirnya bangkit dari kesakitannya dan ia berposisi dengan kedua tangannya yang bersilang seolah ia mau memakai dua pedang.

"_Dyo Xifos!_" tiba-tiba, ada dua pedang yang terbuat dari es muncul dan sudah berada di kedua tangannya Kaito.

Akaito yang juga tak kalah, berposisi dengan kaki kanan di depan dan kaki kiri di belakang, serta kedua tangan yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk memukul dengan tangan kanan di depan dan tangan kiri dibelakang. "_Dyo_." Tiba-tiba, api muncul dari kedua tangan Akaito.

"HYAAAT!"

Langsung saja, Kaito berlari menuju ke ruangan yang seperti perpustakaan, dan menyerang ke adiknya dengan pedang yang dipegang. Mula-mula, ia menyerang dengan satu pedang yang ada di tangan kanan dan menyerang dari kanan atas ke kiri bawah. Namun, Akaito menghindarinya dengan menggeser ke arah kiri dan mundur satu langkah. Tapi, Kaito masih mau menyerang lagi, ia menyerang dengan satu pedang yang ada di tangan kirinya dan menyerang dari kiri atas ke kanan bawah. Tapi, tetap saja, Akaito menghindarinya dengan menggeser ke arah kanan dan mundur satu langkah. Dan itu pun diulang-ulang terus dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi.

Akaito yang kini mulai terpojok, dan yang ada di belakangnya hanyalah jendela besar yang menghiasi pemandangan laut biru, Kaito langsung menyerang dengan kedua pedang dari atas ke bawah. Karena tak bisa menghindar, terpaksa Akaito menyerang dengan tangannya yang masih mengeluarkan apinya.

DAK!

"Jadi, hanya inikah kekuatanmu?" tanya Akaito. Akaito hanya tersenyum saja, saat ia menahan serangan Kaito.

Pedang es yang dipakai oleh Kaito lama-kelamaan mencair. Kaito yang mengetahui tersebut, hanya terkejut saja saat melihat pedang esnya mencair.

Akaito langsung menyerang kakaknya dengan tendangan kakinya yang mengeluarkan apinya yang mula-mula memutar badannya dulu dan menendangnya, "_calcitrare!_"

Pemuda berambut biru itu pun menghindar dari tendangan adiknya sejauh satu meter. Mereka tampak kelelahan setelah pertarungan mereka berhenti sejenak. "Tampaknya kau begitu kelelahan," kata Akaito.

"Kau pun begitu, Akaito." Jawab Kaito. "Apa alasanmu menyerang kakakmu sendiri?" tanya Kaito.

"Alasan?" Akaito hanya memandang pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kakaknya itu dengan perasaan yang kesal. Kesal karena pertanyaan itu membuat dia begitu marah pada kakaknya yang tidak mengingat kejadian masa lalu mereka. "Sudah saya katakan, KAU MEMBUAT MEIKO KESINI!"

"A... apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaito. Akaito hanya mengendus dan tertawa kecil saja. Ia menganggap pertanyaan itu lelucon belaka.

"Akibat Meiko kesini, ia sudah menderita disini. Selain itu, aku tak akan memaafkanmu karena kau membuat Meiko tersiksa. Kalau kita tak mengikuti permainan itu, Meiko tak akan kesini." Kata Akaito.

"Maksudmu, petak umpet?" tanya Kaito. "Lagipula, saya masih belum mengerti ucapanmu itu." Kata Kaito.

"Tidak mengerti?" gumam Akaito. "Kalau begitu, akan kuperjelas lagi." Tangan kanan Akaito mengeluarkan api. Api kemarahan yang menjalar dari tubuhnya dikeluarkan dari tangannya.

"Terpaksa, kalau kau serius, aku pun begitu." Tangan kanan Kaito mengeluarkan es yang dingin. Ia pun juga kesal akibat adiknya yang bertingkah aneh dan tiba-tiba mengajak bertarung. Ia juga tak mengerti, bagaimana ia bisa mengeluarkan benda dengan mantra begitu mudah?

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

BAK BAK! BUK! DUK! DUAGH! DAGH!

Suara tendangan, pukulan, serta serangan langsung ditujukan dari kakak beradik tersebut. mereka langsung menyerang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mata kemarahan oleh Akaito serta bayang-bayangan wajah Meiko yang sedang tersenyum manis, membuat pukulan Akaito makin keras dan tepat di pipinya, hingga Kaito terhenti serangan yang ditujukan oleh adiknya.

DAK!

Pemuda berambut merah itu langsung menghantam kepala pemuda berambut biru ke tanah dan menahan kepalanya untuk tidak memberontak dengan kaki kanannya. "Sekarang, kau sudah mengerti?"

"B... Belum..." kata Kaito dengan suara yang tidak jelas.

"Kau tahu, alasan kenapa aku mengajakmu untuk bertarung?" tanya Akaito. Kaito hanya terdiam saja dan tidak merespon.

"Masih belum tahu?"

Kaito hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala dengan berat.

"Cobalah, kau mengingatnya kembali, ingatan delapan tahun yang lalu." Kaito hanya diam saja. "Kalau begitu..."

Tangan kanan Akaito mengeluarkan api dan mengangkatnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya seolah ia mau memukul kakaknya. Dan ia...

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Rika : ehehe... maaf membuat readers lama menunggu. Soalnya, saya dengan oniichan lagi bertarung memperebutkan modem, jadinya telat deh updatenya

Akarin : selain itu, kau membuat orang tambah penasaran dengan adanya 'to be continued'. Apa lagi, chapter bagian ini sedikit =_=

Rika : gomen, Rin. Sekarang, balas review dulu -,-

_**To **_**Yami Nova :**

Luka : KEJAM! *meninju Rika*

Rika : kenapa aku yang ditinju? QAQ

Rika : Akaito, tunjukan bagaimana caranya kamu menggigit gigi

Akaito : *menggigit gigi*

Rika : dan itulah bagaimana caranya :D (Akarin : What the hell...?)

hmm... *mikir* boleh juga ya :D (Akarin : woi! kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan?)

Rika : Yang Mulia, bolehkah memanggil nama anda dengan Poseidon-chan? :D

Poseidon : ...

Rika : ...?

Poseidon : BERANINYA KAU! *menghukum Rika dengan adanya tsunami*

Rika : TIDAK! ADA TSUNAMI! EVAKUASI SECEPATNYA! SEKARANG! *kabur dari maut*

sudah update desu~ :3

-oO0Oo-

_**To**_** Yuzumi Suzu'o :**

eh, awesome? arigato Suzuo-san dan Suzu-san :D

sebenarnya, mantra yang diucapkan oleh Kaito adalah bahasa imajinasi dari Rika, tapi karena saya membuat fic ini abad pertengahan, jadi Kaito mengira itu bahasa latin :D

sudah update desu~ :3


	9. Please Protect her, Bro

Rika : lanjut ke chapter berikutnya dengan adanya alur flashback.

Akarin : eh, tunggu dulu! Kalau flashback, umurnya berapa yang ada di chara ini?

Rika : oh, ya. Aku lupa, here is it :)

- Meiko Sakine : 12 tahun

- Hiyama Kiyoteru : 12 tahun

- Kaito Shion : 10 tahun

- Akaito Shion : 10 tahun

- Gakupo Kamui : 10 tahun

Rika : baiklah, langsung saja ke chapter berikutnya XD

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

para chara ajaib ini milik Yamaha, serta fic ajaib nan fantasy ini milik Rika

**WARNING!**

AU, EYD, TYPO (kalau ada -,-), OOC, ada flashbacknya, alur super cepat, berantakan, dan sebagainya

* * *

**Author POV**

**_Flashback to 8 years ago_**

"_Germana_!" suara anak kecil yang berambut biru memanggil nama tersebut dengan keras. Gadis kecil yang bernama sering disebut dengan _Germana_ tersebut menoleh dan melihat temannya yang berambut biru yang tak jauh darinya "Kaito!" gadis tersebut berlari menuju bocah kecil yang bernama Kaito.

"Ada apa?" tanya perempuan tersebut.

"Kita main, yuk!" ajak Kaito.

"Mau main apa?"

"Petak umpet."

"Eh?" Perempuan berambut coklat tersebut berpikir sejenak dengan jari telunjuknya yang memegang dagunya. "Kalau mau main petak umpet, kita ajak teman-teman. Tidak seru, kalau hanya berdua," pinta perempuan yang bernama Meiko atau sering disebut dengan _Germana_.

Pemuda berambut biru serta memakai syal berwarna biru yang panjang begitu bersemangat saat mendengar usul Meiko "Ide yang bagus! Ayo, kita panggil Gakupo, Akaito, serta _Germanus_!" ajak Kaito.

Perempuan yang warna matanya selaras dengan rambutnya setuju dengan menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Akhirnya, kedua anak kecil tersebut berpegangan tangan dan mencari teman-temannya untuk mengajak bermain petak umpet dengan perasaan senang.

"Ini nak, uangnya." Disisi lain, seorang juragan yang kaya memberikan uang pada bocah berambut ungu yang rambutnya dikuncir kuda.

"Terima kasih, pak." Kata bocah tersebut.

Bocah yang bernama Gakupo Kamui tersebut menghitung uang yang diberikan pada sang juragan tersebut, hasilnya pun tidak begitu banyak. Walau begitu, ia masih tetap bersyukur mendapatkan uang dibandingkan tidak mendapatkan. "Semuanya 20.000, tapi tak apa-apalah. Lagipula, ini sudah cukup untuk membeli roti gandum." Kata bocah tersebut pada dirinya sendiri.

Disaat ia mau berjalan menuju ke rumah, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinga bocah tersebut. ia melihat gadis kecil yang rambutnya berwarna coklat dengan memakai baju terusan yang berwarna putih serta bocah yang rambutnya berwarna biru serta mengenakan syal berwarna biru dan kemeja putih serta celana yang berwarna coklat . "_Germana, _Kaito!"

"Gakupo!" teriakan kedua anak kecil tersebut, membuat Gakupo berlari menuju kedua anak kecil tersebut.

"Main yuk!" ajak Kaito.

"Main apa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Petak umpet." Jawab Kaito.

"Boleh, ayo! Kita main dimana?" tanya Gakupo.

Kedua anak kecil tersebut tampak kebingungan saat ditanya Gakupo. Kaito yang sudah kehabisan akal langsung merespon dengan "Nanti akan saya kupikirkan, sekarang kita ajak Akaito dan _Germanus_!" ajak Kaito pada Gakupo.

"EH?" kedua anak kecil tersebut begitu kaget mendengar Kaito yang merespon dengan alasan.

"Kamu ngajak-ngajak main, tapi tidak tahu dimana tempatnya..."

"Gimana sih kamu?" sewot kedua anak kecil tersebut.

Kaito yang tampak kesal karena diceloteh terus sama temannya membuat ia jadi marah "Sudahlah! Jangan banyak ngomong! Setelah kita panggil mereka, nanti saya akan cari tempat mainnya!" bentak Kaito.

Temannya Kaito hanya menjawab dengan tertawa kecil saat melihat temannya sedang marah. Padahal, mereka hanya bercanda saja. "Iya deh, lagipula nggak usah pake marah segala kenapa?" tanya _Germana_ alias dengan nama Meiko. Kaito yang cemberut saja karena kedua temannya di kerjain membuat ia langsung lari dan bilang pada dua temannya "Sudalah! Ayo, kita panggil mereka!" Akhirnya, mereka bertiga mencari Akaito serta _Germanus_ untuk bermain petak umpet.

"Yosh! sudah jadi!" bocah berambut merah serta memakai syal merah itu mengangkat panci yang berisi soup merah yang sudah matang ke meja dapur.

"Fuh! Kali ini, _Germana_ pasti akan terkejut melihat aku yang memasak soup ini dengan kerja kerasku sendiri!" kata bocah tersebut dengan sendirinya.

"Akaito, apa yang kau masak?" bocah berambut coklat kehitaman serta memakai kacamata itu mengintip ke ruang dapur yang terdapat bocah berambut merah.

"Ah, _Germanus_! Kali ini saya membuat soup merah," jawab Akaito. Bocah yang akrab dipanggil dengan _Germanus _alias Hiyama melihat panci yang berisi soup merah dengan adanya wortel, tomat, serta sayur-mayur dan potongan daging sapi.

"Boleh saya cicipi?" tanya Hiyama.

"Silahkan." Jawab Akaito.

Bocah berambut coklat kehitaman tersebut mengambil sendok dan mencicipi soup buatan Akaito. Setelah dicicipi, Hiyama menepuk pundak Akaito dengan meletakan sendok. Akaito yang bingung karena Hiyama terus memegang pundak Akaito dengan wajah tatapan serius hanya diam dan bingung.

"Apa tidak enak?" tanya Akaito.

"Akaito..." bocah yang akrab dipanggil _Germanus _itu membenarkan kacamatanya dan menatap Akaito dengan serius. "Ini, masakan **PALING ENAK**!" kata Hiyama dengan menekan akhir kata. Akaito begitu terkejut mendengar pujian dari _Germanus_. Ia tak menyangka, masakannya dipuji oleh bocah berkacamata yang sudah menganggap kakaknya sendiri.

"Suster Margaretta!" akhirnya, ketiga anak kecil, Kaito, Meiko, serta Gakupo sampai di gereja yang sudah menganggap mereka sebagai 'rumah'. Mereka memanggil suster Margaretta secara bersamaan.

"Ah, Kaito, Meiko, dan Gakupo. Ada apa?" tanya suster tersebut.

"Kami mencari Akaito serta Hiyama. Apa mereka berdua ada disini?" tanya Meiko yang akrab dengan dipanggil _Germana_ pada suster Margaretta.

"Mereka ada di dapur. Mungkin, mereka sedang masak sesuatu." Jawab suster tersebut.

"Terima kasih, suster Margaretta." Akhirnya mereka bertiga berlari menuju ke dapur, tempat Akaito serta Hiyama berada. Suster yang kelihatan muda tersebut, hanya tersenyum manis saja saat ketiga anak-anak yang polos itu berlarian dengan gembira.

"Akaito! Hiyama! Main yuk!" Meiko yang lagi ngintip ke ruang dapur, mengajak kedua temannya untuk bermain. Disaat ia mengintip, ia mencium bau masakan Akaito yang baru jadi.

"Akaito, apa yang kau masak?" tanya Meiko.

"Ah, _Germana_. Lihat! Saya bikin soup merah untuk makan malam nanti. _Germanus _bilang, masakanku paling enak!" semangat Akaito. Meiko hanya tersenyum saja saat melihat wajah polosnya Akaito.

"Baiklah, nanti malam saya akan cicipi masakanmu. Sekarang, kalian berdua mau ikut main?" tanya Meiko.

"Main apa?" balas Hiyama yang akrab dipanggil dengan _Germanus_.

"Main petak umpet!" tiba-tiba Kaito dan Gakupo muncul dari balik pintu dapur sambil memasang wajah semangatnya.

"Oh, kakak dan Gakupo!" Akaito begitu terkejut melihat dua anak yang muncul tiba-tiba di balik pintu dapur.

"Gimana Akaito? Mau main?" tanya _Germanus _pada Akaito sambil memasang senyumannya.

Akaito yang tak begitu yakin dengan pertanyaannya menjawab, "iya, deh. Saya ikut." Dengan perasaan tidak yakin. Akhirnya, Kaito dan Gakupo bersorak ria dengan tingkah polos seperti anak-anak lainnya. Meiko hanya memandang Kaito dan Gakupo yang sedang memutar-mutar sambil berlari dengan perasaan bahagia dengan wajah _hopeless_ dan menghela nafas.

"Masalahnya, kita bermain dimana?" tanya Meiko dengan tiba-tiba.

"EH?"

Hening~

"Kita main di dekat hutan yang berada di dekat ladang bunga myosotis!" usul Kaito dalam keheningan.

Meiko dan Hiyama terkejut mendengar usul bocah berambut biru itu. Semua pasti tahu hutan apa yang dimaksud Kaito, yaitu Forbidden Forest. Tapi sayangnya, Kaito, Akaito serta Gakupo tidak mengetahui itu.

"Bo-bodoh! Jangan main di hutan itu!" tolak Hiyama dengan tegas. Kaito, Akaito, serta Gakupo hanya memandang Hiyama yang sudah menganggap mereka sebagai kakaknya sendiri, dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan hutan itu?" tanya Akaito. Meiko dan Hiyama begitu tertekan mendengar pertanyaan Kaito yang polos itu. Mereka terdiam sesaat karena mereka tak bisa mengatakannya dengan mudah.

"Hutan itu... sudah mengambil dua adikku..." kata Hiyama dengan perasaan menyesal. Ia masih mengingat kejadian satu yang lalu. Kejadian dimana adiknya Hiyama bermain di hutan itu.

Semuanya begitu terkejut mendengar dari pengakuan Hiyama, kecuali Meiko. Karena, keluarga Hiyama begitu kenal baik dengan keluarganya Meiko. Ia juga, kenal baik dengan adiknya Hiyama.

"Memangnya, kau ingin menjadi penakut apa?" tanya Kaito. Meiko dan Hiyama begitu terkejut dengan tingkah lakunya Kaito. "Kalau kalian nggak setuju, lebih baik kalian tidak perlu ikut!" bentak Kaito sambil menatap tajam pada kedua bocah yang dipanggil dengan _Germana _dan _Germanus_.

"Sudah hentikan, kak." Kata Akaito, adik kembarnya Kaito sambil menenangkan kakaknya. Hiyama hanya menghela nafas saja, dan membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Saya tak mau kalian tertimpa seperti adikku, Kaito..." kata Hiyama.

"Jangan disamakan aku dengan adikmu, _Germanus_!" bentak Kaito. "Aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi! Lagipula, saya bisa mengatasi diriku sendiri!" lanjut Kaito.

"Kaito..."

"Kalau kau bilang begitu, saya tak akan menghentikanmu..." kata Meiko.

"Oi, Meiko!" Hiyama begitu terkejut apa yang dikatakan Meiko. Ia mau melarang untuk tidak mengikuti peraturan, tapi...

"Lagipula, mereka juga belajar untuk menjadi orang dewasa. Naluri petualang mereka benar-benar kuat, aku tak akan menghentikan mereka jika Kaito bilang seperti itu," kata Meiko.

"Meiko..."

"Baiklah! Gimana? Sepakat tidak dengan ajakanku?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku sih, setuju-setuju saja." Kata Gakupo.

"Aku ikut sama kakak aja, deh." Tambah Akaito.

"Aku ikut-ikut aja." Tambah Meiko.

"Terpaksa, aku ikut." Jawab Hiyama dengan terpaksa.

"Baiklah, kita sepakat!" semangat Kaito.

**Meiko POV**

Langit tampak berwarna biru. Di bagian barat, tampak mulai berwarna marah keoranye. Sepertinya, siang ini akan berganti sore. Tapi, kita masih dalam perjalanan menuju ladang yang biasa kami bermain, ladang bunga myosotis. Ladang itu, pertama kali di temukan oleh Akaito, adik Kaito. Ia memberitahu pada aku serta suster Margaretta. Suster bilang ladang bunga yang warnanya berwarna biru, putih, pink, serta ungu tersebut bernama Myosotis. Tampaknya, saya mulai menyukai bunga itu, karena bunga itu mengingatkan sahabatku serta orang-orang yang kusayangi, dan juga yang kukenali.

"Sudah sampai." Akhirnya, kami sampai di ladang bunga myosotis. Di sebelah timur, tampak pohon-pohon besar yang gelap dan mencekam. Semua orang yang ada di desaku pasti tahu, hutan itu bernama Forbidden Forest. Hiyama pernah menceritakan padaku, kedua adiknya telah menghilang di hutan tersebut.

Ia tampak benar-benar menyesal apa yang telah ia perbuat, selama ini. Tidak bisa melindungi adiknya sendiri. aku memandangi wajah Hiyama yang tampak kelihatan lesu. Mungkin, karena ia tak setuju dengan usul Kaito.

"Sudalah Hiyama, kalau kau tak mau ikut, kau boleh pulang." Kataku sambil menghibur Hiyama. Respon dia terdiam sesaat dan menghela nafas.

"Meiko, aku tak mau kalau ketiga anak ini terancam seperti adik-adikku. Makanya, aku ikut untuk memasitkan mereka tidak menghilang sebelum aku mengetahui." Kata Hiyama. Aku hanya tersenyum saja dan bilang pada Hiyama, "Baiklah kalau begitu." Kataku.

"Baiklah, kita suit dulu, siapa yang jadi kucingnya!" kata Kaito.

"Oi, kalau kita bermain petak umpet kita bersembunyi dimana? Yang ada hanyalah hamparan ladang bunga serta hutan itu." Kata Hiyama.

"Fufufu... kan bisa bersembunyi di hamparan bunga ini, atau di daerah hutan itu..." kata Kaito dengan tertawa aneh.

"Baiklah, ayo kita suit." Kata Gakupo sambil mengacuhkan pembicaraan Kaito dengan Hiyama.

"hompimpa alaeum gambreng!" sepertinya tinggal saya dan Hiyama beda sendiri.

Akhirnya, kami berdua suit dan yang jadi kucingnya, adalah aku. "_Germana_ jadi kucingnya!" sorak ketiga anak kecil yang lebih muda dariku.

Mereka langsung saja, bersembunyi entah dimana, mungkin mereka bersembunyi di tengah hamparan ladang bunga. Jika seperti ini, ini terlalu menyulitkan, karena hamparan bunga ini terlalu lebat hingga jika seorang anak kecil berbaring di tengah-tengah hamparan bunga, hampir tak terlihat. Tapi, karena saya jadi 'kucingnya', saya menutupi mataku, dan berhitung hingga sepuluh.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10!" setelah saya mengucapkan 'sepuluh', saya membuka mataku dan kulihat hanya ladang bunga myosotis. Di sebelah timur, saya melihat hutan yang terlarang bagi warga desa sekitar yang kira-kira 10 meter dari sini, Forbidden Forest.

Di saat aku melihat hutan tersebut, tiba-tiba ada siluet seorang yang tingginya seperti teman-temanku, yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon. Karena curiga, aku pergi ke hutan itu. Di saat saya berjalan 3 meter, tiba-tiba "Aduh!" saya mendengar suara bocah laki-laki yang aku kenal.

Aku melihat ke bawah dan sepertinya, saya menginjak temanku yang sedang bersembunyi. "Hiyama!"

"Aduh... ternyata, cukup sulit untuk bersembunyi di daerah sini..." gumam Hiyama sambil bangkit dari baringannya. Sepertinya, Hiyama nggak jago dalam main petak umpet, aku hanya tertawa kecil saja saat Hiyama berkata seperti itu.

"Oh, Meiko!" ditambah lagi, ia menyadari kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba.

"_Hong_!" kataku sambil menepuk pundak Hiyama dengan senyumanku. Bocah berambut coklat kehitaman tersebut, tampak wajahnya memerah.

"Baiklah, aku cari di hutan..." kataku.

"Tunggu!" suara bocah laki-laki itu membuat saya berhenti melangkah, dan menoleh ke arah bocah itu. "Eh?"

"Kalau Meiko cari di hutan, aku juga ikut!" kata Hiyama. Aku hanya tersenyum saja mendengar Hiyama berkata seperti itu. Mungkin, ia mencemaskan aku kalau saya tertimpa kejadian yang sama seperti dua adiknya Hiyama.

"Iya deh, kamu boleh ikut..." kataku. Akhirnya, kami menggenggam tangan, dan pergi menuju hutan tersebut.

**Kaito POV**

"Ukh... dimana sih, _Germana_? Ini sudah mulai malam..." gumamku. Aku bersembunyi di tengah hamparan bunga myosotis, sambil menggaruk-garuk lenganku. Karena tempat ini juga, banyak serangganya.

"Cepetan... aku mulai takut..." rengekku.

**Gakupo POV**

Ini sudah mulai malam, tapi _Germana _tidak menemukanku. Aku mulai khawatir, apa _Germana_ tidak menemukanku karena... ah! Tidak mungkin! Lagipula, _Germana _orangnya berhati-hati. Aku tetap bersembunyi di tengah hamparan bunga Myosotis, sambil menunggu kedatangan _Germana_.

Tapi... saya mulai ketakutan karena langit akan mulai gelap. "_Germana..._ cepetan... sudah mulai gelap..." rengekku.

**Akaito POV**

Aku sudah lama menunggu, tapi _Germana _tidak bisa menemukanku. Langit pun tampak mulai gelap, ditambah aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Perasaan tidak enak ini, muncul saat _Germanus_ menanyakanku apa saya ikut bermain apa tidak? Karena perasaan tidak enak ini terus menyelimutiku, aku jadi khawatir, apa _Germana _baik-baik saja?

Karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus mengelilingi kepalaku, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi dan bangkit dari baringanku. Yap! Saya bersembunyi di tengah hamparan bunga ini. "Puaaahh..."

Saya melihat sekelilingnya, dan yang kulihat, hanyalah ladang bunga ini. Aku membalikan tubuhku, dan yang kulihat adalah sama. "Tidak ada..."

"_Germana_? Kamu dimana?" aku berteriak sambil mencari _Germana_. Sudah kuduga, perasaan tidak enak ini...

**Kaito POV**

Aku mendengar suara teriakan adik kembarku. Karena aku begitu khawatir, karena ia menyebut-nyebut _Germana_, aku bangkit dari baringanku. Kulihat, bocah bermabut merah yang mengenakan syal berwarna merah, yang sedang memanggil _Germana_. "Akaito!"

"Ah, kakak!" Akaito tampak terkejut melihat kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Kakak ngeliat _Germana_ nggak?" tanya Akaito.

"Dari tadi, saya bersembunyi di sini..." kataku. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Karena, sepertinya..." Akaito yang tampak lesu, perasaanku mulai menjadi tidak enak. "Ayo, kita cari Gakupo dan _Germanus_. Setelah itu, kita cari _Germana_." Kataku sambil memegang pundak adikku.

**_Flashback : OFF_**

**Author POV**

"Aku ingat sekarang..." gumam pemuda berambut biru, yang hampir tidak terdengar suaranya.

Pemuda berambut merah tersebut, mengepalkan tangannya dan apinya yang menyelimuti telapak tangannya, membuat ia berusaha memukulnya. Di saat ia mau memukul, tiba-tiba ia melihat bayang-bayang teman wanitanya, Meiko yang hanya menampakkan belakangnya. Ia berusaha untuk memukul kakaknya, tapi tidak bisa.

"Akaito..." suara lembut itu membuat ia mengingatkan Meiko, teman masa kecilnya. Ia mulai menangis dan mengeluarkan kedua air matanya. "Hanya satu pukulan ini... aku..."

"Akaito..." lagi-lagi ia mendengar suara itu. Dan pastinya, yang bisa mendengarnya hanyalah pemuda yang bernama lengkap Akaito Shion.

"Akaito..." suara itu terus muncul di kepala Akaito. Hingga ia tak sanggup untuk memukul kakaknya. Tapi, ia berusaha untuk memaksanya.

"Akaito..." suara yang membuat ia mengingat kebersamaan dia dan Meiko, membuat ia menangis dan tak bisa memukul kakaknya, karena mungkin kasihan. Tapi, ia berusaha untuk memaksanya karena ia tak akan memaafkan kakaknya yang sudah mengajak Meiko dan Hiyama kesini.

"UWOOOO!"

Tiba-tiba, apinya yang bermula di tangan mulai menyebar di seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Tapi anehnya, kedua air mata yang ditangisinya, masih membasahi mukanya. Akhirnya, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk memukul kakaknya. Tapi...

BANG!

Pukulannya tidak tertuju ke kakaknya, melainkan ke permukaan tanah, yang disengaja untuk meleset. Kaito yang masih dalam posisi tidur, melihat tangan Akaito yang memukuli permukaan tanah yang disampingnya, hingga membuat lantainya retak karena kuatnya. Ia begitu terkejut, dan ia mengira bahwa dirinya dihajar massal.

"Tidak bisa..."

"Eh?" tiba-tiba apinya yang semula menyelimuti tubuhnya, mulai perlahan-lahan menghilang begitu saja, seolah dipadamkan.

"Aku..." Akaito yang perlahan-lahan melepaskan kaki kanannya, dan tiba-tiba ia jatuh dengan lutut sebagai pijakan tanahnya.

"Akaito..." Kaito melihat adiknya menangis dengan kedua air mata yang membasahi wajah adiknya.

"Tidak bisa... memukuli kakak..." kata Akaito sambil menangis. Kaito yang baru pertama kali memanggil kakaknya membuat hatinya tersentuh. Karena, selama ini, Akaito terus memanggil dengan namanya sejak Meiko dan Hiyama menghilang di hutan.

"Walau aku mencoba untuk memukuli kakak... tapi... perasaan ini..." Akaito yang memegang bajunya hingga membuat bajunya tersebut kusut, membuat Kaito terdiam saja.

"Perasaan ini... menghentikanku untuk memukuli kakak..." lanjut Akaito. "Akaito..." Kaito yang memahami perasaan adiknya, hanya terdiam saja.

"Hanya... aku ingin... _Germana _dan Germanus... kembali bersama-sama lagi..." Akaito yang tidak bisa menahan tangisannya, mengeluarkan air mata yang begitu banyak. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, untuk tidak memperlihatkan tangisannya.

Kaito yang memahami perasaan adiknya, bangkit dari tidurnya, dan berjalan menuju arah ke Akaito sambil menatap adiknya yang sedang menangis. Ia hanya diam sesaat, dan memandangi adiknya yang tengah lagi menangis.

"Apa yang harus kuperbuat...?" Akaito yang sedang menangis sambil bertanya dirinya sendiri, tiba-tiba ia dipeluk oleh kakaknya, yang membuat ia berhenti menangis.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu... aku juga ingin cepat-cepat _Germana _dan _Germanus _kembali lagi dan bersama-sama seperti sedia dulu... tapi..." Kaito yang terhenti berbicaranya membuat ia mengingat kebersamaan bersama Meiko dan Hiyama serta teman-temannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Akaito." Kaito yang membisikkan minta maaf ke telinganya Akaito, membuat Akaito benar-benar lega mendengarnya.

"Kak,... tolong... lindungi _Germana_..." kata Akaito. Pemuda bernama lengkap Kaito Shion tersebut mendengar apa yang dibicarakan adiknya.

Ia mengangguk perlahan-lahan dan mengatakan, "Ya, pasti."

* * *

Rika : ah... persaudaraan memang indah ya? Benar bukan, Mizuki?

Mizuki : tentu... hiks hiks... saya membaca fic ini... membuatku terharu... T_T

Akarin : tapi... saya bingung dengan tempatnya... ini di Indonesia, atau Eropa?

Rika : sudalah... lupakan tentang masalah kecil itu... sekarang, mari kita berpelukan...

Akarin : sebelum itu... balas reviewnya

Rika : oh, iya. Aku lupa!

_**To **_**Yamine Alice :**

keren? arigato Alice-san :D

itu saja? OK, honto ni arigato atas reviewnya :D

-oO0Oo-

_**To **_**Usagi Yumi :**

ah, sama-sama Yumi-san, Suzu-san, dan Suzuo-san. saya senang kalau saya bisa membantu XD

bagus? arigato minna, atas pujian dan dukungannya :D

sudah update desu~ :3

-oO0Oo-

_**To **_**Yami Nova :**

iya, benar. teknik pedangnya Kaito, kereeeenn *bernada* banget XD

Rika : Yang Mulia, bolekah saya panggil nama anda dengan Pose-chan? :D

Poseidon : *facepalm* (batin : nih anak, gak ada kapok-kapoknya saya kasih tsunami)

Rika : bolekah, Yang Mulia? *puppy eyes*

Poseidon :*sigh* boleh...

Rika : boleh? arigato, Pose-chan. daisuki na ! XD

sudah update desu~ :3


	10. Back to The Mission

Akarin : nih anak, tumben banget rajin update ya? Apa kepalanya terbentur?

Rika : kenapa? Nggak boleh?

Mizuki : begini Rin-oneesan, Rika-chan seneng banget, karena akhir-akhir ini banyak yang nge-review, ditambah lagi, banyak juga yang mau membaca ficnya Rika walau nggak nge-review

Rika : betul sekali! Seratus buat Mizuki! Karena itu, aku selaku author FFn ini, mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih karena sudah me-review ficnya Rika walau ficnya nggak bagus banget. Dan aku mengucapkan arigato gozaimasu untuk para readers dan author-author yang paling saya sayangi dan kuhormati XDD *ngeluarin petasan*

Akarin : meriah banget... daripada para readers menunggu, lebih baik kita langsung ke chapter berikutnya =_=

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

This fic very belongs to Rika. And Vocaloid always forever from Yamaha

**WARNING!**

AU, EYD, TYPO (kalau ada -,-), OOC, berantakan, alur super cepat, dan sebagainya

* * *

**Author POV**

"Dulu, tempat ini... tempat saya bersama temanku bernyanyi..." peri ras Gwageth Anoon tersebut menceritakan pada teman lakinya yang bernama Gakupo Kamui tentang tempat yang mereka tempati.

"Siapa nama temanmu?" tanya pemuda berambut ungu.

"Meiko... nama ia berubah menjadi Titania setelah ia menikah dan dinobatkan sebagai ratu peri." Jawab Luka.

Gakupo begitu terkejut mendengar dari Luka, bahwa temannya perempuan berambut pink tersebut adalah teman masa kecilnya, Meiko. "Kau bilang... Meiko...?" tanya Gakupo dengan tidak yakin.

"Iya," singkat Luka. "Apa kau kenal dia?" tanya Luka.

Gakupo yang hampir tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Luka, tiba-tiba ia memegang kedua pundak Luka dan menatap peri ras Gwageth Anoon dengan tatapan serius.

"Ceritakan lebih rinci lagi!" tegas Gakupo. Luka yang tak tahu apa-apa, mengangguk kepala saja dan menceritakan apa yang ia tahu.

Disisi lain, di ruang yang begitu mirip dengan perpustakaan, terdapat dua kakak beradik yang sedang duduk di lantai. Ruangan tersebut tampak berantakan, karena apa? Sudah pasti, mereka bertarung.

"Saya... di beritahu oleh Poseidon, kalau Me... ah, tidak, maksudku _Germana..._ kalau ia... adalah Titania," kata pemuda bernama lengkap Akaito Shion dalam keheningan.

Kaito, kakaknya, begitu terkejut apa yang dikatakan dengan adiknya yang memberitahukan, bahwa Meiko adalah Titania. "Apa?"

"Meiko... adalah Titania...?" tanya Kaito pada adiknya yang tidak percaya. "Iya, benar," singkat Akaito.

"C-ceritakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Poseidon." Tegas Kaito dengan tatapan serius.

Di kerajaan Oberon...

"Sudah waktunya, Yang Mulia." Kata perempuan berambut merah muda pada Oberon.

"Begitu ya..." kata Oberon sambil memandangi pemandangan kotanya. "Sebentar lagi, kegelapan akan memenangkan pertarungan ini..." gumam Oberon alias Hiyama Kiyoteru.

"Ya... saya akan selalu mengikutimu, kakak..." kata perempuan tersebut yang juga pelayan setia Oberon.

Di suatu taman kerajaan bawah laut, tempat dimana peri yang bernama lengkap Luka Megurine serta manusia yang bernama lengkap Gakupo Kamui berada, pemuda berambut ungu tersebut benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Luka, temannya. Entah mau ngomong apa, atau bagaimana, ia hanya diam terpaku diri.

"Astaga..." karena saking tidak percayanya, ia memegang kepalanya dan menggeleng-gelengnya dengan pelan. "Aoki, bisa mendengarku?" tanya Gakupo sambil memegang kantong bajunya.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Aoki yang muncul dari dalam kantong bajunya Gakupo.

"Ceritakan lebih banyak, apa yang dilakukan oleh _Ger-_ tidak, maksudku Oberon pada Titania setelah ia mempunyai anak!" kata Gakupo.

"Ya... setelah Oberon dan Titania mempunyai anak, akhir-akhir ini, Oberon telah berubah. Ia menjadi gila terhadap kekuatan atau semacamnya. Ia juga, pernah berbuat kejam pada Titania." Kata Aoki.

"Bagaimana kau tahu sebanyak itu?" tanya Luka.

"Dulu, aku pernah menjadi pelayan anaknya Titania dan Oberon." Jawab peri ras Pixie tersebut.

"Siapa nama anaknya?" tanya Luka dan Gakupo dengan bersamaan.

"Kalau tak salah, namanya... Mikuo... Hatsune..." kata Aoki sambil mengingat-ngingat nama anak dari Titania dan Oberon.

"Apa katamu?" pemuda berambut biru laut itu bertanya pada adiknya yang bernama Akaito dengan tidak percayanya.

"Ya... _Germana _adalah Titania, sedangkan _Germanus_ adalah Oberon." Jawab Akaiyo.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Kaito memutar otak kembali dan berpikir lebih dalam lagi.

"Aoki kan pernah mengatakan..."

_"Kerajaan Titania adalah kerajaan yang rakyatnya seluruhnya bahagia serta kita baik pada pendatang baru. Tapi, beda dengan Kerajaan Oberon. Kerajaan tersebut benar-benar peri yang kotor, tak berperasaan, serta suka menjahili manusia."_

"J... Jadi..."

"Ya, benar apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu. _Ger-_ maksudku, Hiyama... **SUDAH BERUBAH**..." tukas Akaito dengan wajah yang serius hingga ia ingin menghajar Hiyama yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak tertua sendiri.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu!" Kaito yang setelah mendengar cerita dari adiknya, bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dengan tegak. "Kakak..."

"Kita harus cepat-cepat menolong _Germana_!" semangat Kaito.

Akaito yang juga setuju dengan kakaknya, ia pun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menjadi semangat dan mengangguk kepalanya. "Kita tidak boleh bersenang-senang terus disini! Ayo, kita panggil Gakupo!" kata Akaito yang tak kalah semangat kakaknya.

Akhirnya, mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dan mereka berlari untuk mencari temannya- Gakupo Kamui.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang disini!" kata Gakupo. "Luka!"

Tiba-tiba, disaat Gakupo memanggil nama peri yang berambut pink serta panjangnya sepunggung, Gakupo memegang kedua pundak Luka dan menatap dengan serius serta mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luka hingga wajah peri ini menjadi merah merona.

"Aku membutuhkanmu!" tegas Gakupo.

DEG!

Luka begitu terkejut setengah mati, seperti terkena serangan jantung saja. Wajahnya begitu merah seperti gurita saja.

"Me... membutuhkan...ku...?" tanya Luka dengan adanya kata yang putus-putus.

"Iya!" tegas Gakupo. "Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menolong temanku, Meiko. Makanya, aku membutuhkan kekuatanmu!" kata Gakupo yang lama-kelamaan wajahnya semakin dekat.

_"Aku membutuhkan cintamu!"_ itulah yang terdengar dikepala Luka. Padahal, yang dibutuhkan Gakupo adalah kekuatannya, bukan cintanya.

"D-**DENGAN SENANG HATI!**" tiba-tiba, aura semangat yang menyelimuti Luka membuat Gakupo begitu terkejut. Meskipun begitu, pemuda berambut ungu ini, tidak menyadarinya bahwa ada juga aura cinta yang tersembunyi dari Luka.

"Dengan begini, aku pasti bisa menyelamatkanmu, Meiko!" batin Gakupo.

"Ayo! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" Gakupo menggenggam tangan Luka dan mengajak untuk mencarikan kedua temannya. Luka benar-benar terkejut saat Gakupo memegang tangannya Luka, hingga ia menjadi malu besar.

beberapa puluh menit kemudian, Kaito dan Akaito bertemu dengan Gakupo dan Luka di ruang tahta.

"Gakupo!" teriak dua kakak beradik tersebut.

"Oh, Kaito! Akaito!" balas Gakupo.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu! Kita harus cepat-cepat pergi ke kerajaan Oberon!" tukas Kaito.

"Iya, kalau kita bersenang-senang disini..."

"...Meiko mungkin akan tersiksa lagi..." lanjut Akaito yang melanjutkan perkataan Gakupo.

"J-Jadi kalian mengenal Meiko?" tanya Luka dengan kaget dan tiba-tiba.

"Iya, dia teman masa kecil kita." Jawab Kaito.

"Jadi, kalian sudah tahu..." tiba-tiba, Poseidon, raja yang menguasai perairan, muncul secara tiba-tiba dan ikut perbincangan mereka. "Poseidon..."

"Kalian harus cepat-cepat pergi ke kerajaan Oberon. Kalau tidak, dunia ini... tidak, maksudku dunia ini dan dunia manusia akan terancam bahaya!" Tegas Poseidon.

"Terancam bahaya?" tanya Kaito yang kelihatan antusias.

"Ya... sebentar lagi... kegelapan akan memenangkan pertarungan ini. Dan satu-satunya harapan kami, adalah kalian!" tunjuk Poseidon pada ketiga pemuda, yang pasti Kaito, Akaito, serta Gakupo.

"Kami?" tanya tiga pemuda ini dengan bersamaan.

"Ya, kalian harus cepat-cepat menolong Titania! Atau tidak, dunia yang kalian tempati, bisa jadi hancur!" tegas Poseidon.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kita bisa ke kerajaan Oberon?" tanya peri ras Pixie yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. "Maksudku, akan memakan berhari-hari jika kita keluar dari kolam, lalu bertarung melawan monster yang ada di Dark Forest, belum lagi para penjaga di kerajaan Oberon." Tukas peri yang berambut berwarna biru tersebut.

"Tenang saja, biar saya bantu." Manusia raksasa yang bisa hidup air tersebut, mengangkat trisulanya yang berlapisi emas tersebut, dan bergumam sesuatu. Tiba-tiba...

GLUDUK! GLUDUK! ZREEESSHH!

Ternyata apa? Pusaran air membentuk di tempat para tiga pemuda tersebut berserta dua peri ini. Kaito, Akaito, Gakupo, Aoki, serta Luka begitu terkejut apa yang ada di bawah mereka.

"Pu... PUSARAN AIR?" teriak mereka berlima hingga pusaran air tersebut, hingga menenggelamkan mereka.

"Tunggu! Apa maksud Yang Mulia untuk menghanyutkan kita?" tanya Luka.

"Aku bukannya untuk menghanyutkan kalian..." kata Poseidon. "Melainkan, mengirim ke tempat kerajaan Oberon terdekat! Sekarang, cepat! Selamatkan Titania!" teriak Poseidon.

"GYAAAAAAA!" akhirnya, pusaran air itu menghanyutkan mereka berlima dan mereka di kirim di suatu tempat.

Disisi lain, di tempat penjara Titania alias Meiko Sakine, yang berada di menara kerajaan...

"Paduka Titania, sudah waktunya..."

Titania yang mendengar hal tersebut, hanya diam saja dan menjalani takdirnya, takdir untuk dijadikan sebagai kurban. Untuk apa? Sudah pasti, Hiyama Kiyoteru alias Oberon merencanakan semuanya, ia akan membangkitkan peri kegelapan yang sudah disegel beratus-ratus tahun yang bernama Atra.

* * *

Akarin : lagi-lagi, kau membuat pendek ceritanya... =_=

Rika : ya apa boleh buat. Memang segini jalan ceritanya -,-

Akarin : terus, kenapa kamu buat Luka jadi cinta mati ke Gakupo? Bukannya, sebaliknya?

Rika : habis... bosan kalau Luka jadi tsundere. Sekali-kali, Luka jadi orang yang cinta mati pada Gakupo

Luka : *bersin* HACHI! (?) Duh, kayaknya ada yang ngegosipin saya nih...

Rika : baiklah, balas review dulu desu~ :3

_**To **_**Usagi Yumi :**

iya, benar. Rika jadi terharu, saat mengetik fic ini :'(

Akarin : lebay, nih anak =_=

Rika : urusai, Rin!

Akarin : iya deh... =_=

Ok, arigato atas pujian dan dukungannya, Yumi-san XD

sudah update desu~ :3

-oO0Oo-

_**To **_**airi shirayuki :**

Ok, arigato atas dukungannya, Airi-san XD

sudah update desu~ :3

-oO0Oo-

_**To **_**Yami Nova :**

wahaha, iya. Rika juga, entah mengapa waktu adegan itu kok perasaan jadi yaoi :D #dilempar es krim dan cabe

sudah update desu~ :3


	11. Meet The Prince of The Fairy

Rika : *pundung*

Akarin : kenapa lagi ini, si author? -_-

Mizuki : nggak ada yang mau nge-review di chapter sebelumnya ^_^;

Akarin : katanya seneng yang nggak nge-review tapi mau dibaca... -_-

Rika : memang sih, seneng. Tapi, setidaknya minimal satu orang lah yang mau nge-review. Apa mungkin gaje? Nggak nyambung? Atau bahasanya berat seperti novel-novel luar negri yang aku pernah baca? Atau...

Akarin : udah, daripada tambah gaje, mending ke chapter selanjutnya =_=

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

Setidaknya, fic ini punya Rika sedangkan Vocaloid milik Yamaha

**WARNING!**

AU, OOC, TYPO(s), EYD, ada flashbacknya, alur super cepat, berantakan, dan sebagainya

* * *

**Author POV**

"Sudah waktunya ya?" tanya peri berambut pendek dan coklat pada perempuan berambut merah muda dengan adanya satu helai rambut yang berdiri layaknya antena.

"Ya." Singkat perempuan tersebut.

**_Flashback : ON_**

"Apa maksdumu untuk menculikku?" tanya Meiko alias Titania pada suaminya, Oberon alias Hiyama.

"Kau tahu tentang Atra, bukan?" tanya Hiyama.

"Iya, kalau tak salah dia adalah peri kegelapan yang sudah tersegel selama beratus-ratus tahun," kata Meiko. "Jangan-jangan..."

"Ya, benar apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu, Titania. Aku akan membangkitkan Atra..."

"Jangan seenaknya kau berbuat! Guru kita pernah menceritakan tentang Atra yang sudah membantai hampir seperempat penduduk manusia yang ada didunia kita! Apa kau ingin membangkitkan kehancuran umat manusia lagi?"

"Bukan begitu!" teriak Oberon. "Aku... membangkitkan Atra, untuk para nenek moyang peri yang sudah mempertahankan dunia ini..." kata Oberon.

"Nenek moyang peri?"

"Ya, kau tahu tentang 'Pintu Perjanjian' bukan?" tanya Hiyama.

"Pintu Perjanjian?"

"Ya, di tempat sana, terdapat peri yang mempunyai kekuatan sihir yang menggunakan dengan bernyanyi. Di situlah, para peri berkorban untuk bernyanyi di 'Pintu Perjanjian'," jelas Hiyama.

"Jelaskan lebih rinci lagi, Hiyama." Akhirnya, Hiyama menceritakan apa yang ia tahu tentang 'Pintu Perjanjian'.

Setelah Hiyama menceritakannya, Meiko tak menyangka, ada ratusan peri yang bernyanyi di 'Pintu Perjanjian' dan itu pun mati karena mereka tak sanggup untuk bernyanyi. Meiko yang sudah tahu keadaan, masih tetap ragu, apa dia akan menerima tawaran sebagai 'kurban' untuk membangkitkan Atra?

"Ini sudah saatnya, Titania. Jika kau masih tidak mau, maka para peri akan..."

"Aku sudah tahu!" bentak Meiko. Meiko yang pasrah saja keadaanya, menjawab "Akan kulakukan, demi rakyatku..." kata Meiko.

**_Flashback : OFF_**

"Ini demi umat manusia serta umat peri, bukan?" tanya Meiko.

"Iya," singkat perempuan bernama Miki.

"Begitu..." ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri, dan tersenyum. "Akan kulakukan!" jawab Meiko.

Perempuan yang bernama Miki itu tersenyum licik saja, tanpa diketahui oleh ratu peri. Sepertinya, ia telah merencanakan sesuatu.

"GYYYAAAAAA!"

Disisi lain, daerah hutan 'The Dark Forest', terdapat tiga pemuda serta peri yang ras Gwageth Anoon dan ras Pixie, terlempar dari pusaran air dan membuat mereka jatuh, karena pasti, karena kuatnya pusaran air tersebut, membuat mereka terlempar ke atas dan jatuh dengan mereka menuduki masing-masing, yaitu Kaito, Akaito, Gakupo, Luka, serta Aoki. Aoki menuduki Luka, Luka menuduki Gakupo, serta Akaito menuduki kakaknya.

"Bisakah kalian menyingkir dariku?" tanya Kaito yang berada di bawah sendiri. akhirnya, Aoki, Luka, Gakupo, serta Akaito menyingkir dan melihat sekeliling yang hanya penuh pohon-pohon yang tak ada daun sehelai pun, serta langit yang berwarna hitam membuat mencekam susananya.

"Jadi, ini namanya 'The Dark Forest'?" tanya Gakupo sambil mengadah kepalanya ke atas.

"Benar-benar suasana yang mencekam..." kata Luka dengan menggosok lengan kanannya.

KAAAK! KAAAK!

"KYAAA!" suara teriakan yang begitu nyaring itu berasal dari peri ras Gwageth Anoon. Mungkin, ia ketakutan karena mendengar suara burung gagak yang membuat suasana lebih mencekam atau mengira akan ada monster. Karena takutnya, ia menutup kedua telinganya.

"Tenang, hanya burung gagak, kok," hibur pemuda berambut ungu yang bernama Gakupo Kamui.

"Sekarang, kita mulai dari mana?" tanya Kaito pada teman-temannya.

Hening~

Srak... srak... srak...

Suara misterius yang berasal dari semak-semak yang ada di belakang itu, membuat para tiga pemuda ini, bersiap-siap untuk bertarung. Kaito yang sudah mempersiapkan pedang esnya yang sudah ada di tangannya, Akaito yang kedua tangannya mengeluarkan api, Gakupo yang mempersiapkan katananya. Aoki bersiap-siap untuk menyerang, walau tubuhnya kecil, sedangkan Luka? Ia berada di balik punggung Gakupo, karena mungkin ia takut.

CTANG!

Sesosok lelaki yang mempunyai telinga panjang, serta sayap putih itu menyerang pemuda berambut biru dengan pedang dengan besi yang warnanya hitam. Untungnya, Kaito membalas serangannya sosok itu dengan pedang esnya. Dan sosok itu terhempas.

"Siapa kamu? apa maumu?" tanya Kaito.

"Ja-jangan-jangan... kamu...?" sosok itu begitu terkejut melihat tiga pemuda yang berdiri di depan dia. Ia memasukkan pedang itu ke sarung pedang dan meletakkannya di pinggang kanannya.

"Eh? Jangan-jangan, Anda bukannya pangeran Mikuo!?" peri yang bernama lengkap Aoki Lapis begitu terkejut saat melihat wajah peri laki-laki itu.

"Kamu kan... Aoki, bukan?" tanya sosok yang bernama 'Mikuo'.

"Jadi, kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Kaito.

"Iya, dulu... saya bekas pelayannya Mikuo. Tapi-"

"Aoki..." Mikuo langsung memotong pembicaraan Aoki dengan memanggil nama pelayannya dengan nada rendah.

"Jadi, begitu..."

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi. Sekarang, ikuti aku. Aku tahu, dimana lokasi i- maksudku Paduka Titania," kata Mikuo.

"Tunggu dulu, jelaskan lebih banyak lagi. Kami masih belum mengerti," kata Akaito pada Mikuo.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan nama saya Mikuo Hatsune, anak dari Raja Oberon dan Ratu Titania." Kata Mikuo dengan menundukan badannya serta tangan kanannya yang juga mengikuti gerakannya dan tangan kirinya di belakang seperti memberi salam.

"EEEHH!?" semua begitu terkejut kecuali Luka, Aoki, dan Gakupo. Karena, mereka sudah mengetahuinya.

"Saya sudah bersama orang tuaku sejak saya masih kecil. Tapi, entah mengapa, ayah begitu berubah drastis. Ia menjadi gila akan kekuatan dan ia akan membangkitkan Atra, peri hitam yang sudah tersegel bertahun-tahun," lanjut Mikuo. "Untuk bisa membangkitkan Atra, ada peri yang bersedia untuk dijadikan sebagai kurban. Dan yang terpilih, adalah ibuku, Titania." Kata Mikuo.

"Kapan itu dilaksanakan?" tanya Akaito.

"Sebentar lagi." Jawab Mikuo. "Maka dari itu, aku butuh kekuatan kalian, untuk menyelamatkan ibuku! Atau tidak-"

Tiba-tiba, sosok raksasa yang bermuka yang sangat jelek, muncul dari dalam tanah. Ia berteriak begitu keras hingga membuat tiga pemuda dan tiga peri itu terkejut, ada raksasa di belakang Mikuo.

"Troll!" teriak Mikuo sambil menunjuk si raksasa itu.

"Akan kucincang si muka jelek ini." Gakupo yang langsung mengeluarkan katananya, ia menebas dari jarak jauh dengan menebas ke kiri lalu ke kanan lalu ke atas dan ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mengembalikan lagi ke sarung pedangnya, tapi katananya masih belum dimasukkan dengan rapat.

TEK!

Tiba-tiba, badan si raksasa sudah terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian tepat pada saat pedangnya Gakupo dimasukkan dengan rapat. Dan lagi, posisinya yang sedari awal adalah kaki kanan di depan dan kaki kiri dibelakang layaknya samurai.

"Lebih baik, kita tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi di sini, karena di hutan ini, banyak para monster yang sedang mengejar kita. Sekarang, kita harus cepat-cepat untuk pergi ke Kerajaan Oberon." Kata Mikuo.

Akhirnya, mereka berlima lari yang dipimpin oleh Mikuo, dan dibelakangnya Luka, Kaito, Akaito, serta Gakupo. Sedangkan Aoki? Ia berada di kantong bajunya Gakupo.

Tidak begitu jauh, dari jarak mereka ke Kerajaan Oberon. Mungkin, sekitar setengah kilometer dari mereka ke Kerajaan Oberon. Tapi, masih banyak rintangan yang mereka hadapi. Yaitu, para monster yang ada di 'The Dark Forest', belum lagi penjaga yang cukup ketat di Kerajaan Oberon.

"Sudah kau perintahkan mereka, Miki?" tanya Oberon pada pelayan setianya, Miki.

"Ya. Mereka sudah kusuruh untuk menjaga di pintu gerbang, ruang tahta, serta perbatasan di daerah 'The Dark Forest'." Jawab Miki.

"Begitu..." gumam Oberon. "Sekarang, kita memulai _game_-nya." Kata Oberon alias Hiyama.

Disisi lain, Titania yang tangan dan kakinya sudah diborgol agar tak bisa kabur, memulai takdir dia sebagai kurban. Ia juga, dikawal oleh dua pengawal. Ia berhenti sejenak di depan anak tangga yang tangganya menuju ke arah ruangan yang didalamnya ada Oberon dan pelayannya. Ia menatap ke jendala yang berada di samping kirinya dan melihat pohon yang batang dan rantingnya berwarna hitam serta di daerah ranting pohon itu, terdapat sebuah bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Di dunia kita, yaitu dunia manusia, mungkin hal seperti itu tidak mungkin.

"Ayo, jalan!" perintah dari salah satu pengawal.

"Selamat tinggal, semuanya..." gumam Meiko yang hampir tak bisa terdengar oleh pengawal.

Ia berjalan dan menaiki anak tangga dan menghadapi takdir yang sudah di tentukan. Ia berharap, bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman-temannya, teman masa kecil mereka, terutama Akaito.

* * *

Rika : *nyetel lagu galau* *pundung lagi*

Akarin & Mizuki : (batin : ini mah, galau tingkat DEWA!)

Mizuki : sabar Rika, jangan bersedih seperti itu... kita jadi malu nih... ^_^;

Akarin : jangan bergalau ria seperti itu, sebentar lagi ada yang mau review, benar bukan sobat readers?

Krik... krik... krik...

Rika : sudah kuduga, nggak ada yang menyukai ficku ini...

Mizuki : ukh...

Akarin : baiklah, daripada basa-basi tentang kegalauan si author kami, hanya satu kata yang kami ingin ucapkan...

Mizuki : yaitu...

**REVIEW?**


	12. Destiny

Mizuki : tunggu! Bukannya Rika harus mengikuti UKK? Kenapa tiba-tiba...

Rika : ehehe... sebenarnya, ada alasan sih...

Akarin : kita tak butuh alasan. Para readers, jangan melakukan hal yang sama seperti author ini. Ini tak baik untuk di contoh sebagai pelajar teladan!

Rika : ya ya, _whatever you said, I don't care_. Langsung saja ke chapter berikutnya -,-

Akarin : (batin : anak ini... bikin jengkel saja... pingin saya cincang nih anak)

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

Semua yang ada di sini milik Rika, kecuali para chara yang ajaib nan aneh

**WARNING!**

AU, OOC, TYPO(s) (bisa jadi -,-), EYD, alur super cepat, berantakan, dan sebagainya

* * *

"HYAAAATT!"

SREK!

Satu persatu, monster yang ada di The Dark Forest, berhasil di tuntaskan oleh Mage serta peri yang rasnya Pixie dan Gwageth Anoon dan juga anak dari raja dan ratu peri. Walau begitu, mereka masih belum tiba di perbatasan kerajaan Oberon. Belum lagi, monster yang di hadapi begitu besar.

"Makin banyak saja monster yang berkumpul..." kata Gakupo sambil mengelap wajahnya yang penuh keringat dengan tangannya.

"Tapi... kita harus cepat-cepat untuk menyelamatkan Meiko..." kata Luka yang tengah kecapekan.

"Belum lagi, pengawal yang ada di kerajaan Oberon. Kita belum tahu kekuatan seperti apa yang mereka hadapi..." tambah Akaito.

"Sepertinya, kita akan kehabisan waktu..." kata Kaito.

"Jangan menyerah, semuanya! Kita masih punya waktu!" kata Mikuo sambil memotivasi teman-teman barunya.

"Jika ayah- maksudku si brengsek itu membangkitkan Atra, maka..." Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan perasaan kesal. Kesal karena waktu yang sudah ditentukan tinggal beberapa jam lagi akan dimulai, kesal karena tak bisa menolong ibunya sendiri, dan sebagainya.

"_Aku percayakan padamu._" Kata-kata yang melintas di kepala si pemuda berambut ungu nan panjang itu, membuat ia kembali semangat. Ia masih memegang janjinya pada temannya, Meiko.

"Benar! Jika kalian menyerah begitu saja, apa kalian tak merasa sedih, kehilangan teman kita?" tanya Gakupo dengan tatapan serius pada temannya, Kaito dan Akaito.

Kaito dan Akaito yang tampak termotivasi oleh temannya, mereka mengangguk kepala bersama, dan bangkit dari jongkoknya. "Benar, masih ada waktu untuk menyelamatkan Meiko! Ayo, kita harus cepat-cepat bergegas."

Akhirnya, mereka berenam melanjutkan perjalanan, walau di jalannya begitu menantang, tapi mereka tak peduli. Satu-satu tujuan mereka hanyalah menyelamatkan Meiko. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, mereka melihat sesosok perempuan yang rambutnya berwarna hitam dan panjang berdiri di depan mereka sambil menundukan kepalanya. Dibelakang perempuan tersebut, sudah jelas ada kerajaan yang megah seperti mereka pernah temui sebelumnya. Hanya saja, kerajaan tersebut suasananya begitu mencekam serta terkesan horror, karena Kerajaan tersebut di lapisi oleh tembok yang wernanya hitam. Ada juga sebuah pedesaan yang terlihat kumuh di belakang perempuan berambut hitam itu.

"Tak akan kubiarkan..." perempuan tersebut bergumam terus dan selalu mengatakan 'Tak akan kubiarkan...', sedangkan mereka berenam berhenti sejenak untuk melihat perempuan tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Mikuo sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan..."

"Eh?"

"Tak akan kubiarkan... ORANG YANG MELEWATI PERBATASAN INI!" perempuan tersebut tiba-tiba menyerang Mikuo dengan tangannya yang berubah menjadi pisau besar. Untunglah, pemuda ini bisa menahan serangannya dengan pedangnya.

"S... siapa kau... sebenarnya?" tanya Mikuo pada perempuan berambut hitam.

"Nama saya Mew. Berasal dari ras Cait Saith, yang sekarang menjadi _rebellion_." Kata perempuan tersebut sambil mundur satu meter.

"Cait Sith?" tanya Kaito pada Mikuo disebelahnya.

"Kalau tak salah, ras tersebut beda sendiri dengan lainnya. Karena, mereka mempunyai ekor seperti hewan. Tapi, jika dia sudah menjadi _rebellion_, ia mungkin bisa berubah menjadi monster akibat dikeluarkan oleh klannya dengan alasan tertentu..." jelas Mikuo. "Lebih baik kalian berlima, selamatkan ibuku, biar saya atasi ini!" teriak Mikuo.

"Saya juga akan bertarung!" peri ras Pixie tersebut, tiba-tiba keluar dari kantong baju pemuda berambut ungu. Ia ingin bertarung bersama majikannya.

"Aoki?"

"Karena... ini sudah kewajibanku, sebagai pelayan!" kata Aoki sambil mengeluarkan pedang entah dari mana. Mikuo hanya memandangi peri tersebut dan tersenyum. Akhirnya, ia memutuskannya "Baiklah, kau boleh ikut bertarung bersamaku." Ucap Mikuo.

"Baiklah, kami duluan dulu..."

"Tidak secepat itu!" tiba-tiba, pisau yang dari tangannya sendiri itu, menebas ke arah kelompoknya Kaito dan kawan-kawannya. Untunglah, Mikuo menebas tebasan perempuan yang bernama Mew itu.

"Gimana caranya menebas tebasan orang lain?"

Hei, jangan seenaknya masuk dialog orang lain!

"Iya deh, _gomen _mengganggu."

Ng... sampai mana tadi... oh, ya. Setelah menebas tebasan perempuan tersebut, Mikuo langsung menyerangnya dengan pedang yang berwarna hitam langsung ke arah wanita tersebut. tapi, perempuan tersebut menahannya dengan tangannya yang berubah menjadi pisau.

CTANG!

"Cepatlah! Selamatkan ibuku! Aku mengandalkan kalian!" teriak Mikuo pada teman-temannya. Akhirnya, Kaito dan kawan-kawan berlari menuju ke istana Oberon yang sudah dekat di depan mata.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, membiarkan pangeran Mikuo serta Pixie tersebut melawan musuh itu?" tanya Luka pada Kaito.

"Kalau dia membuat keputusan tersebut, kita tak bisa menentangnya," jawab Kaito.

"Selain itu, yang kita lakukan hanyalah mempercayakan pada mereka berdua," lanjut Gakupo.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi, kita bisa menyelamatkan Meiko." Tambah Akaito dengan semangat.

Akhirnya, mereka berempat berlari menuju ke istana Oberon. Tapi, sebelum mereka memasuki istana tersebut, mereka harus melewati pedesaan yang penduduknya, kelihatan seperti memusuhi mereka berempat. Karena apa? Sudah jelas, mereka bukan berasal dari tempatnya berada. Walau masih ada, penduduk yang mau menyerang ke empat orang tersebut, mereka tak akan menyerah, hingga mereka bisa bertemu dengan temannya, Meiko.

"Sudalah, saya tak membutuhkan orang-orang tak becus itu. Yang saya butuhkan sekarang adalah, anak dari Titania dan Oberon." Kata Mew sambil mengarahkan pisau besarnya ke arah Mikuo serta Aoki.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Mikuo.

" 'Maumu' kau bilang? Heh, benar-benar lucu bertanya seperti itu. Tentu saja, tato yang indah itu, **Mikuo Hatsune**." Kata Mew dengan memperjelas nama lengkap Mikuo.

Sebelumnya saya pernah berkata, Meiko mempunyai tato di mata yang di berikan oleh seseorang, dan tato tersebut mempunyai banyak fungsinya. Barang siapa yang mempunyai tato yang berada di mata, bisa menangkal sihir kegelapan bila pemakainya adalah peri baik, sedangkan peri jahat bisa menangkal sihir cahaya. Bila jatuh di tangan yang salah, maka dunia ini akan musnah dan di kuasai oleh kegelapan. Tato mata sangat langka di jumpai, karena tato itu di warisi ke satu ke orang lain. Bila seorang peri tak mempunyai kerabat, ia akan menyerahkan ke orang lain. Bila seorang peri mempunyai anak, tato itu akan di turunkan oleh anaknya.

"Kau sudah mempunyai tato ditubuhmu, perempuan bertato," kata Mikuo sambil mengejek perempuan tersebut.

"Ini masih belum cukup. Sekarang, dari pada basa-basi, lebih baik kita nikmati pertarungan ini. _Now, let's begin_!" kata Mew dengan tangan yang di julurkan dan seperti mengangkat sesuatu. Tiba-tiba, seosok seperti Goblin muncul dari dalam tanah, jumlahnya pun banyak.

"Akhirnya, ini yang saya kunanti-nantikan..." kata Oberon pada Titania yang sedang berhadapan.

"Apa Anda yakin, paduka Titania? Ini juga akan bermasalah nyawa An-"

"Saya tak peduli. Saya tak mau mendengar peri yang mati satu persatu untuk mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. lebih baik, sang penguasa-lah yang harus mengorbankan diri untuk rakyat serta dunia ini." Kata Meiko sambil memotong perempuan berambut _ahoge_.

"Jika yang kau inginkan, saya tak akan menghentikan. Miki, kau bersiap-siaplah," perintah Oberon dengan tegas dan dingin.

"Baik, Yang Mulia Oberon." Kata Miki sambil mengundur diri dan menuju ke pintu keluar.

BLAM!

"Baiklah, kita siapkan upacaranya..." kata Oberon, suami Titania. Ia tersenyum sinis saat ia memandangi istrinya yang nyawanya sedang di pertaruhkan.

Bagaimanakah selanjutnya? Apakah Titania akan dijadikan kurban dan mati sebelum mengetahui oleh ke empat orang ini, terutama teman masa kecilnya? Apakah mereka bisa menyelamatkan Meiko alias Titania? Jawabannya adalah, takdir yang akan menjadi jawaban dari penyelesaian ini.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Mizuki : makin gaje jadinya... =_=

Rika : salahkan pada kakakmu yang memotong narasi saya

Akarin : kau juga, kenapa dialognya makin sulit di mengerti?

Rika : karena mungkin, otakmu sedang bermasalah. Jadi, periksa ke dokter

Akarin : *Yandere MODE : ON*

Rika : ukh... auara yang mencekam lagi... lebih baik, balas review dulu deh, walau reviewnya cuma satu orang saja...

******_To _****Yami Nova :**

Rika : *jedot-jedotin ke tembok*

Akarin : jadi orang sabar ya... ^_^

Rika : kau itu...

Oberon dan Miki, perasaan dua-duanya yang antagonis. tapi, lihat saja di chapter yang akan mendatang :D

Bisa jadi Miki dalang di balik semuanya XD

hmmm... entalah, mungkin. hehehe #ditebas

Karena mungkin, Pose-chan sedang ke gunung Olympus, untuk rapat para dewa :D

Ok, sudah update _desu_~ X3


	13. Rebellion vs Fairies

Rika : gomen~ gara-gara Rika jatuh sakit, Rika jadi telat _update_-nya

Akarin : makanya, jaga kesehatan. Mencegah lebih baik daripada diobati!

Rika : dari dulu saya nggak suka obat, Rin... -_-

Mizuki : baiklah, tanpa basa-basi, walau ficnya juga basi, lebih baik lanjut ke chapter berikutnya ^_^;

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

Semua aksi-aksi yang ada disini, konsepnya Rika, bukan milik lain. Vocaloid masih milik Yamaha, tenang saja

**WARNING!**

AU, OOC, EYD, TYPO(s) (bisa jadi -,-), alur super cepat, banyak aksi-aksi, berantakan, dan sebagainya

* * *

"Maju, para Goblin!" perintah perempuan berambut hitam serta bertato itu.

Makhluk yang berwajah mengerikan, kerdil, serta buruk rupa tersebut, menuruti perintah perempuan itu. Jumlah makhluk itu sangat banyak, mungkin dua puluh lebih, tapi semangat Mikuo dan Aoki itu tak pudar. Mereka masih memegang senjata mereka dengan erat. Para Goblin yang hanya menuruti perintah perempuan tersebut, menyerang bersama-sama.

"Kalau hanya Goblin sih..."

SREK SREK SREK!

CRAT!

Seketika, setelah Mikuo menyerang dengan memotong badan para Goblin, tubuh para Goblin itu terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Pemuda berambut _teal _itu mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya ke arah berlawanan untuk menyingkirkan darah yang berlumunan di pedang yang berwarna hitam itu.

"Aku masih bisa membunuh dengan santai..." santai Mikuo.

"Sudah kuduga dari anak Titania dan Oberon. Baiklah, bagaimana seperti ini!?"

Tiba-tiba, aura hitam yang mencekam mengitari perempuan bernama Mew itu. Entah apa itu perasaan kedua peri itu atau apa, tiba-tiba permukaan tanahnya bergoyang-goyang layaknya gempa. Mikuo dan Aoki berjaga-jaga dan mempersiapkan senjatanya, bila terjadi apa-apa. Tiba-tiba...

"MIKUO!" pohon-pohon yang sudah mati itu, entah mengapa bisa hidup kembali dan menyerang Mikuo dengan menahan kedua tangan dan kakinya. Aoki yang tak berbuat apa-apa, hanya melihat majikannya yang terperangkap oleh pohon-pohon yang ada di The Dark Forest.

"Kalau tak salah, kau bukannya pelayan sang pangeran Mikuo ini bukan?" tanya Mew pada Aoki.

"Apa yang kau perbuat?" tanya Aoki dengan perasaan kesal.

"Aku ingin melihat, bagaimana kau bisa menolong majikanmu yang sedang dalam masalah. Apa aku harus menarik tubuhnya hingga bagian-bagian tubuhnya terlepas semua? Atau..."

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Aoki dengan mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Sudah terlambat!" Mew yang sedang memanipulasi pohon-pohon mati itu, menarik tubuhnya Mikuo dengan paksa. Pemuda ini merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, pedangnya terjatuh di tanah.

Aoki yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya menangis saja. Tiba-tiba, aura yang cukup kuat membuat, perempuan bertato ini begitu terkejut melihat aura yang tak biasanya dari Pixie ini.

"**Lepaskan... dia...**" ucap Aoki dengan nada yang berat dan dilambatkan, membuat perempuan tersebut sedikit ketakutan. Tiba-tiba...

SREK SREK SREK!

"Ugh..." terdapat beberapa goresan yang cukup lebar di tubuh Mew. Goresan itu berasal dari serangan Aoki dengan serangan super cepat.

Perempuan tersebut mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak di tubuhnya, perempuan tersebut merasa sedikit kesakitan. Ia memegang tubuhnya yang terdapat goresan, untuk menghentikan pedarahan. "Lumayan juga kau ya..." ucap Mew dengan tersenyum sinis. Tiba-tiba...

WUSH!

"**Lepaskan dia!**" teriak Aoki yang tiba-tiba berada di depan mata, atau mungkin 'benar-benar' di depan mata, yang mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah mata Mew, yang siap-siap untuk menusuk mata perempuan tersebut. "**CEPAT!**" teriak Aoki yang semakin marah, serta aura yang benar-benar mencekam dari Pixie tersebut.

Dengan terpaksa, perempuan tersebut memapulasi pohon tersebut, dan menurunkan Mikuo. Aoki yang kemarahannya sudah menurun, serta aura yang mencekam itu sudah hilang, Pixie tersebut terbang menju ke arah Mikuo. Ia senang sekali, bisa menyelamatkan majikannya. Tapi, tidak dengan perempuan berambut hitam dan panjang yang sepunggung itu, ia terlihat kesal. Mungkin karena ia dikalahkan oleh peri yang rasnya paling kecil.

"Memalukan..."

"Eh?"

"Saya dikalahkan oleh makhluk sampah seperti itu? Jangan bercanda! Karena, saya masih **BELUM KALAH!**" seketika, aura hitam dan mencekam itu berada di seluruh tubuh perempuan tersebut. permukaan tanah mulai bergoyang kembali.

Perempuan tersebut bertransformasi yang lama-kelamaan menjadi monster raksasa yang menakutkan dengan mata yang berwarna merah menyala. Mikuo dan Aoki begitu terkejut melihat sesosok makhluk raksasa yang sedang tengah mengamuk. Aura yang begitu mencekam, membuat sosok itu lebih mengerikan.

"AKAN KU MUSNAHKAN KALIAN!" Mew yang sudah menjadi monster raksasa, menghancurkan seluruh yang ada di depannya, terutama Aoki dan Mikuo. Tapi sepertinya, tak memungkinkan mereka bisa menghindarinya, karena perempuan yang sudah menjadi monster itu, menghabisi semua yang ada di depannya.

"**BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN MEREHMEHKAN AKU. SEKARANG, AKAN KUMUSNAHKAN KALIAN SEMUA!**" monster itu mengincar Mikuo dan Aoki, ia memukul di daerah tempat Mikuo dan Aoki berada. Padahal, mereka sedang terluka. Aoki yang terlihat tak sadarkan diri, membuat Mikuo terkejut melihat pelayannya.

"Aoki! Kau tak apa-apa!?"

"Ukh..."

"Cih! Orang ini... akan kubuat dia menyesal seumur hidup!" Mikuo yang tak terima perlakuan dari monster tersebut, membuat ia bersiap-siap untuk membunuhnya.

Pemuda berambut _teal_ itu terbang menuju ke monster tersebut sambil membawakan pedang berwarna hitam. Ia mau menebas monster tersebut, tapi sayang, ia dihentikan oleh monsteritu dengan tangan yang sangat besar.

"Apa!?"

"**SEKARANG, KAU BISA MELAKUKAN APA, ANAK DARI OBERON!? KAU BAHKAN TAK BISA MEMBUNUHKU DENGAN PEDANG KECILMU ITU! SEKARANG, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEKARANG, HAH!?**"

"Aku..."

Mikuo memejamkan mata untuk sementara, ia membuka mata perlahan-lahan. Dan ternyata...

SLASH!

... Mikuo berhasil menebas Mew yang kondisinya menjadi manusia dengan satu serangan. Aoki yang melihatnya begitu terkejut setelah ia melihat pertarungan antar Mikuo dan Mew yang sangat singkat. Ia tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa Mikuo menebas Mew hanya dengan satu serangan di tambah lagi, suasananya yang begitu mencekam, kembali normal.

_"Barusan... perempuan yang bernama Mew itu... berubah menjadi monster, dan sekarang... bagaimana bisa...?"_ batin Aoki.

"ILUSIKU TAK BEKERJA!?"

_"Ilusi...?_"

"Sayang sekali, mata saya ini tak mempan untuk sihir kotormu itu..." kata Mikuo dengan matanya yang semula berwarna _teal_, yang sekarang terdapat lambang swastika di tengah-tengah bola matanya.

"Tidak... mungkin..." Mew pun tumbang.

_"Perempuan ini... lumayan juga..._" batin Mikuo sambil menoleh kebelakang yang terdapat musuhnya yang sedang tergeletak di tanah.

Dilain tempat...

"Minggir dari hadapanku!" seorang pemuda berambut biru itu menebas musuhnya, yaitu goblin, dengan dua pedang es yang berada di kedua tangannya. Memang, mudah menghadapi goblin, tapi, jika mereka berkumpul menjadi satu,akan sulit di kalahkan.

"Kita harus cepat sebelum dimulai upacaranya!" kata pemuda berambut merah yang sedang memukul goblin lain yang apinya masih berkobar di tangannya.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi, sudah sampai!" kata pemuda berambut ungu sambil menebas goblin hingga goblinnya terhempas.

Mereka yang tidak jauh berada di istana, terus melawan penduduk yang ada di sana. Akhirnya, dengan jembatan yang menghubungi pintu utama dan gerbang istana, mereka tiba di depan pintu utama istana. Tapi, ada satu yang menghalanginya, yaitu...

"TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!" seorang perempuan yang muncul tiba-tiba dari kolam yang mengitari seluruh istana, menyerang perempuan berambut pink secara tiba-tiba. Perempuan tersebut mengendalikan air dengan mengambil air dan menahan serangan perempuan tersebut.

"Kalian terus maju! Biar aku yang atasi!" teriak perempuan tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Luka!" kata Kaito. Akhirnya, mereka bertiga masuk ke istana Oberon, dan pintu itu tertutup secara perlahan-lahan, begitu pula dengan gerbang istana yang sudah di tutup.

"Jadi, sudah lama tak berjumpa, Mizki." Ucap Luka pada perempuan berambut hitam dan panjang.

"Tak perlu memanggilku dengan sok akrab, Megurine." Balas perempuan bernama Mizki itu.

Di sisi lain...

"AAAAAAAAKKKHH !" perempuan berambut coklat tersebut berteriak dengan keras akibat ia di sambar petir berwarna biru. Ia tak bisa kabur kemana-kemana, karena kedua tangan dia sudah di rantai.

Perempuan tersebut menjerit kesakitan. Tak ada yang bisa menolong dia. Dan yang bisa menghentikan hanyalah suaminya, yaitu Oberon. Tapi, lelakitersebut hanya memandangi istirnya yang sedang kesakitan sambil tersenyum. Ia seperti menanti-nantikan sesuatu. Karena ia bosan menunggu, maka ia menghentikan petir itu dengan satu kata.

"_restituo_"

Akhirnya, petir biru itu pun lenyap.

"Tak bisakah kau mengeluarkan darah dari matamu?" tanya Oberon.

"...bisa..." rintih perempuan tersebut. "Sebenarnya, apa yang kau butuhkan?" lanjut perempuan tersebut.

"Saya butuh 'mata' itu, Titania..." kata Oberon dengan nada rendah dan memegang dagu istrinya untuk bisa menatap dua muka.

"Mata itu sangat langka di jumpai..." lanjut Oberon.

"Bukannya kau juga mempunyai 'mata' itu, Hiyama?" tanya perempuan yang bernama Titania.

"Yaaahh..." singkat Oberon. "Tapi, aku lebih menginginkan matamu itu." Ucap Oberon.

"Dasar iblis..."

PLAK!

Tiba-tiba, laki-laki berambut hitam kecoklatan tersebut menampar muka perempuan berambut coklat dengan keras.

"Jangan harap, kau bisa ngomong lebih banyak lagi..." ucap Oberon sambil membalikan tubuhnya.

_"Apakah ini... untuk demi nenek moyang peri...?"_ batin Titania sambil menahan tangisan.

"_óculus_"

"!"

Tiba-tiba, mata kanan peri perempuan itu, yang semula irisnya coklat, berubah menjadi gambar salib yang berwarna putih di tengah-tengah bola mata itu. Ya, itulah tato perempuan itu. Tato itu, sangat langka dijumpai, karena hanya pengguna istimewa yang mempunyai tato itu. Dan kalian pasti bertanya, mengapa tato mata yang dimiliki pemuda bernama lengkap Mikuo Hatsune berbeda dengan mata yang dimiliki ibunya, Titania alias Meiko? Itu karena, ayahnya Mikuo mempunyai tato yang sama di miliki oleh anaknya. Tapi, karena ayahnya sudah terjerumus oleh kegelapan, maka tato yang dimilikinya pun berubah. Sebenarnya, tato mata bisa berubah-rubah, sesuai hati yang dimilikinya. Bila hati dia baik, maka itulah tatonya. Tapi, bila dia berubah menjadi jahat, maka tato yang dimilikinya berubah.

Dan kalian pasti bertanya, seperti apa tato mata Oberon itu? Jawabannya adalah, saat ia mengucapkan mantra sebelumnya, ia mengubah matanya yang semula irisnya berwarna coklat kehitaman, berubah menjadi...

* * *

**To Be Continued**

...Nazi.

BLAR!

* * *

Rika : meler... *srot* (?)

Akarin & Mizuki : jorok...

Rika : tisu, aku butuh tisu... mana tisunya...?

Akarin : *beri tisu pada Rika lalu langsung kabur*

Rika : lha? Kok kabur? Yasudah, sambil ngeluarin melernya, balas review dulu... *srot* (?)

_**To **_**Yami Nova :**

jawaban sudah di atas ;)

baik, akan saya usahakan XD

Ok, sudah _update _desu~ :3

-oO0Oo-

_**To **_**Icchi-chan :**

iya, nggak apa-apa kok, yang penting sudah review :D

_arigato_ atas dukungannya XD

sudah _update _desu~ :3


	14. The Begin

Rika : ternyata, kalau bikin fic action, sulit juga konsepnya, ya sudah deh buat yang drama aja -,-

Akarin : terus? Gua harus bilang 'WOW' gitu?

Rika : cih, benar-benar... yasudah, langsung _to the point_ aja -_-

Mizuki : _enjoy it, minna~_ :D

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

Sudah tahu kan yang buat siapa? Charanya sudah pasti milik Yamaha dan teman-temannya.

**WARNING!**

AU, EYD, TYPO(s), alur super cepat, , berantakan, dan sebagainya

* * *

**Author POV**

"Sudah lama tak berjumpa, Mizki." Ucap Megurine pada perempuan berambut hitam dan panjang.

"Tak perlu memanggilku dengan sok akrab, Megurine." Balas perempuan tersebut yang bernama Mizki.

"Rupanya, kau sudah berubah..." gumam perempuan berambut pink tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja, perempuan tersebut menyerang dengan serangan lompatan hingga membuat Mizki dan Luka...

BYUR!

... masuk ke dalam kolam.

"Apa yang membuat kamu berubah, Mizki?" tanya Luka dengan menengok kiri-kanan untuk mencari Mizki.

"KAU TAK PERLU TAHU!"

TRANG!

Peri pengguna air tersebut menyerang dengan kuku yang panjang ke arah peri pengguna air tersebut. Tapi untunglah, perempuan bernama Luka itu menghentikan aksi serangannya dengan kuku yang panjang.

"Jangan membuatku menyerang kamu, Mizki. Jujur, saya tak mau menyerang kamu..." ucap Luka.

"Lalu, apa yang membuat kamu ke sini, bersama para manusia bodoh itu?" tanya perempuan bernama Mizki.

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu bukan, mereka adalah PENGGANGGU!"

Tiba-tiba, pusaran air yang dibuat oleh perempuan berambut hitam itu membuat Luka begitu terkejut. Segera, ia mencoba untuk menghentikan pusaran air yang besar itu.

"Mereka... sudah mengambil suamiku..."

**Flashback : ON**

**Mizki POV**

Aku beserta suamiku hidup, di dunia manusia. Kami merantau seluruh penjuru laut di dunia manusia. Kami hidup dengan mengembara, tapi kami hidup bahagia. Hingga suatu hari, kami menemukan sebuah pulau yang tak berpenghuni. Disana, kami menemukan ras seperti saya dan suamiku. Kami menetap disanan dan hidup dalam bahagia. Tapi, semua berubah saat para manusia datang ke pulau kami.

"Hei, bagaimana kita jual perempuan yang ada disini? Lagipula, mereka sangat cantik,"

"Ide bagus! Kita ambil seluruh penghuni perempuan yang ada disini. Lagipula, mereka sangat langka dijumpai!"

"JANGAN AMBIL ISTRIKU!"

DOR!

Seketika, waktu berhenti. Aku melihat suamiku terjatuh di tanah. Mereka, mengambil suamiku, di depan mataku sendiri. Ini, sangat tidak adil. Aku menangis tanpa berhenti, melihat suamiku telah tiada dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa. Aku... tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Berani-beraninya kalian..."

Aku membunuh seluruh manusia yang ada di pulau disana, tanpa satu pun.

Untuk membalas kematian suamiku, aku pergi ke dunia peri yang tak sengaja aku temukan di bawah laut. Dan tiba-tiba, aku bertemu dengan Oberon, raja dunia peri.

"Aku bisa membalas kematian suamimu..."

Aku mengikuti dia dan melaksanakan tugasku sebagai pembantai manusia yang ada di dunia peri ini. Aku membantai seluruh penghuni Mage yang ada di dunia peri ini, untuk membalas kematian suamiku. Dan semuanya, harus tak ada satupun yang tersisa.

**Flashback : OFF**

**Author POV**

"Aku harus balas dendam pada mereka..."

"Eh?"

"Mereka harus... **DIMUSNAHKAN**!" perempuan tersebut mengendalikan air dengan air yang ia kendalikan dan menyerang ke arah perempuan berambut pink itu. Tapi...

CRING!

Perempuan tersebut entah mengapa, bisa mengendalikan air hanya dengan melihatnya. Air yang Mizki kendalikan itu berbalik arah dan menyerang ke arah Mizki.

"Apa?"

Perempuan tersebut tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan ia terhempas hingga keluar ke permukaan air, tapi hanya sebagian. Luka pun ikut keluar permukaan air, tapi hanya sebagian.

Apa yang terjadi barusan? Pada saat itu, Luka mengubah mata kirinya yang semula berwarna biru langit menjadi lambang zodiak Aquarius yang bentuknya seperti tiga garis gelombang di tengah-tengah bola matanya. Karena efek dari mata tersebut, air yang dikendalikan oleh Mizki berubah ke arah sebaliknya, dan menyerang ke Mizki.

"Untuk apa balas dendam!?"

"Eh?"

"Balas dendam hanyalah membuat permasalahan menjadi lebih besar. Kalau kau terus seperti ini, bagaimana suamimu melihat seperti ini!?"

Mizki tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Yang ia lihat hanyalah tatapan tajam dari teman lamanya.

"Kita ini teman, bukan?" tanya Luka pada Mizki.

"Dulu, kita bersama-sama, seperti dulu. Aku, kamu, Meiko. Tapi, semua berubah saat kalian sudah mempunyai pendamping kalian sendiri-sendiri. Saya begitu kesepian..." lanjut Luka dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tapi..., tak semuanya manusia begitu kejam, Mizki. Aku mempunyai teman yang juga manusia. Ia telah memotivasiku." Ucap Luka dengan wajah senyuman manisnya.

"Luka..."

"Lupakanlah masa lalumu itu, Mizki. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, kita harus maju terus..." ucap Luka sambil memeluk Mizki dengan hangat. "Benar?"

Mizki hanya terdiam sesaat dan mengangguk kepala. Ia sangat senang sekali, mempunyai teman yang masih bisa diandalkan.

"Terima kasih, Luka." Dan akhirnya, mereka berpelukan di tengah-tengah kolam.

Dilain tempat...

"Cih... sebenarnya, siapa kau?" tanya pemuda berambut biru pada lelaki berambut pink dengan membawa katana dengan sarungnya berwarna hitam dan diikat dengan tali berwarna emas.

"Siapa aku? Sebenarnya, aku lah yang menanyakan hal itu!" lelaki tersebut menebas dengan kencang hingga pemuda berambut ungu itu turun tangan.

"HEYAA!" pemuda berambut ungu itu menebas dengan kencang, hingga membuat timbul efek dari dua kekuatan pengguna pedang itu.

Dan efek dari serangan itu, semua ruangan yang mereka tempati, hancur berantakan.

"Kalian majulah!"

"Apa?" lelaki bernama Kaito itu terkejut mendengar dari temannya yang menyuruh dua kakak adik ini terus maju.

"Laki-laki ini, bukan lawan kalian. Lagipula, kita tak tahu apa ritual bodoh itu sudah dimulai. Aku serahkan pada kalian berdua!" teriak Gakupo.

Kaito dan Akaito pasrah apa yang diterima. Akhirnya, mereka berdua mengangguk kepalanya. "Jangan sampai mati, Gakupo!"

"Kalau aku mati, bakalan nggak seru, Kaito! Kau juga begitu!" balas Gakupo.

"Hoo, dua orang mau kabur ya? Baiklah..." lelaki berambut pink itu menebas dengan pedangnya. Tebasan itu berubah menjadi angin yang kencang, tapi dihentikan oleh Gakupo dengan tebasan.

"Lawanmu adalah aku..." ucap Gakupo sambil mengarahkan katananya pada musuhnya.

"Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu..."

Dan akhirnya, perang antar pengguna pedang itu saling lawan dan melawan.

Di tempat lain...

"AAAAAAAAKKKHH !" perempuan bernama Meiko alias Titania merintih kesakitan. Ia tak bisa menahan kesakitan tersebut, hingga ia menangis darah dibagian mata kanan yang terdapat salib di tengah-tengah bola matanya.

"AAAAKKH! AAAAAKKHH!" ia menangis. Mata kanan mengeluarkan darah, dan mata kirinya mengeluarkan air mata. Hal seperti itu memang cukup aneh, tapi itulah yang diinginkan oleh suaminya bernama Oberon alias Hiyama.

Darah mata Titania menetes hingga cukup banyak, hingga tetesan darah itu membentuk pentagram yang karena darah tersebut dialirkan melalui parit-parit kecil disekitar permukaan tanah.

_"Bagus, sekarang waktunya, Miki!"_

"Wahai cahaya dan kegelapan... bersatulah menjadi satu... dan hancurkan apa yang kalian ingin hancurkan... dan turunlah ke bumi... untuk memusnahkan apa yang kalian ingin hancurkan... _etlucemtenebras...unire_!"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya yang lebih terang matahari, menyinari seluruh istana Oberon, yang cahayanya berasal dari langit-langit. Membuat para penghuni yang ada di luar kerajaan Oberon, begitu terkejut apa yang mereka lihat.

"Sudah dimulai..."

"Eh?"

"Ritualnya... sudah dimulai!" tukas Mizki.

Perempuan bernama Luka Megurine begitu terkejut apa yang dikatakan oleh temannya. Pikirannya mulai kacau. Tapi pertama-tama, mereka harus keluar dari kolam tersebut, dan menuju ke tempat aman.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini, sekarang!"

Kedua ras Gwageth Anoon tersebut mengendalikan kolam air. Air tersebut yang semula tenang, berubah menjadi ombak yang besar hingga mereka keluar dari perbatasan antara pintu utama dengan gerbang istana. Mereka keluar dari kerajaan tersebut secepat-cepatnya, dan menuju ke tempat Mikuo Hatsune.

Mikuo yang masih berada di tempat pertarungannya, yaitu perbatasan antara The Dark Forest, melihat dengan tatapan tajam ke arah istana Oberon yang disinari oleh cahaya.

"Pangeran Mikuo..."

"Sudah dimulai, Aoki..." ucap Mikuo dengan nada rendah.

Cahaya misterius yang berasal dari langit-langit, membuat semua orang berlalu-lalang. Cahaya itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekuatan yang berasal dari pelayan Oberon- Miki. Perempuan berambut pink serta ber-_ahoge_ bulan sabit menggunakan kekuatan yang sepertinya terlarang untuk digunakan. Suatu saat cahaya yang menyinari itu, akan jatuh dan menimpa istana Oberon. Tak ada yang tahu, apa mereka akan mati? Atau hidup?

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Mizuki : bagaimana kelanjutannya? Kok disaat serunya di TBC?

Rika : _and they live happily ever after_ -,-

Mizuki : -_-

Rika : tunggu aja, Mizuki. Nggak kamu juga, para readers juga penasaran

Mizuki : kalau gitu, buruanlah bikin ficnya, daripada tambah penasaran!

Rika : _nggih_. Tapi, sebelum itu, balas review dulu -,-

**_To _****Yami Nova :**

ya, begitulah. Oberon menginginkan mata yang sangat ultimate :D

chapter yang akan mendatang, kemungkinan Pose-chan akan muncul. tapi, ngak tahu chapter berapa :D

Ok, sudah _update _desu~ :3

-oO0Oo-

_**To **_**Renata29 :**

nggak apa-apa, kok :D

hmmm... kemungkinan ya dan kemungkinan tidak... tapi nggak tahu lagi, bingung XD #plak

Ok, sudah _update _desu~ :3

-oO0Oo-

_**To **_**Icchi-chan :**

hmmm... entalah, saya nggak tahu siapa yang mengajarkannya :D #plak

Ok, sudah _update _desu~ :3

* * *

Rika : -aaannd..., kalian harus siap-siap untuk chapter berikutnya yang akan mendatang. karena endingnya, kemungkinan _sad ending_

Mizuki : kenapa _sad ending_?

Rika : karena, _happy ending, _sudah _mainstream_ XD

Mizuki & Akarin : GaJe!

Rika : -_-

Seth : akhir kata...

**REVIEW PLEASE?**


	15. Unexpected Incident

Rika : ternyata, chapter berikutnya yang kemungkinan _sad ending_. Hahaha :D

Mizuki & Akarin : dasar _Ahothor_!

Rika : -_-

Seth : lanjut~

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

Vocaloid masih tetap milik Yamaha dan kawan-kawan. Tenang saja.

**WARNING!**

AU, EYD dimana-mana, TYPO(s) bertebaran (?), OOC, alur super cepat, berantakan, dan sebagainya

* * *

**Author POV**

Cahaya yang misterius itu masih menyinari istana Oberon. Tak ada yang tahu, apa mereka hidup atau mati. Hingga takdir yang menentukannya.

"_Eins... Zwei... Drei!"_

BLAR!

Tiga kata yang dilontarkan oleh Miki itu membuat, cahaya turun dan membuat menghancurkan seluruh bangunan istana Oberon.

"Oh, tidak! Kaito!" Luka yang melihat istananya diserang oleh kekuatan yang maha dahsyat itu membuat hati dia tergertak. Ia ingin menyelamatkan teman-temannya, tapi dihentikan oleh perempuan berambut hitam- Mizki.

"Terlalu berbahaya, Luka. Kita tak bisa kesana," ucap Mizki.

"Tapi, di dalam sana masih ada teman-temanku. Aku tak ingin mereka-"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Eh?" perempuan berambut pink itu begitu terkejut, ketika Mizki membentak pada dia.

"Ritual ini... bukan ritual biasa-biasa. Aku yakin, orang-orang yang masih disana..." Mizki memandang istananya yang disambar oleh cahaya yang sangat terang, melebihi cahaya matahari.

Didalam istana...

"Uhuk... uhuk... apa yang terjadi baru- eh?" pemuda berambut ungu itu terbatuk-batuk akibat ia menghirup asap. Saat ia membukakan mata, tiba-tiba yang ia lihat bukanlah ruangan yang ia tempati, melainkan ratusan atau mungkin ribuan batu berwarna biru keputihan, baik kecil maupun besar, yang tersusun rapi sehingga membentuk seperti bangunan istana.

"Begitu... jadi istana ini memiliki ribuan batu sihir ya?" gumam lelaki berambut pink dengan melihat langit-langit yang terdapat batu sihir.

_"Tunggu dulu! Batu sihir? Jadi, istana ini... memiliki batu sihir...?_" batin lelaki bernama Gakupo yang hampir tidak percaya. _"Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah... aku harus bisa mengalahkan lelaki ini!"_

Gakupo yang berubah pikiran, menyerang dengan serangan tiba-tiba dengan membelah lelaki ini. Tapi, dihentikan dengan lelaki itu dengan memakai katananya dengan santainya.

"Benar-benar orang yang gegabah!"

Lelaki itu menendang Gakupo dengan kakinya hingga ia terhempas dan mau membenturkan dinding yang dilapisi batu sihir. Tapi, ia menahan dengan kedua kakinya dan menebas hingga tebasannya membuat lekukan yang besar.

Tapi, lelaki itu menghindar hanya dengan menundukkan badannya, dan serangan itu membuat dinding yang dilapisi batu sihir itu, hancur berkeping-keping.

"Yah... walau kamu itu orang cukup berbahaya juga," ucap lelaki itu dengan santainya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya.

"Sebenarnya, siapa kau?" tanya Gakupo dengan posisi berdiri dan menghadap lelaki itu dengan jarak tak jauh dari dia.

"Haaah, dari tadi kau hanya menanyakan diriku. Aku ini manusia..." ucap lelaki itu dengan santainya dan tanpa berdosa.

Tapi, jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh lelaki itu membuat Gakupo merasa tak puas dengan jawabannya.

"Iya... tapi, namamu itu siapa? Dan dari ras mana?" tanya Gakupo dengan menahan amarahnya.

"Kau ngefans denganku ya?"

Hening~

"Kurang ajar!" Gakupo yang sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya, menebas dengan dua sisi hingga tebasannya membentuk tanda silang dan menyerang ke arah lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dan menghindar serangannya Gakupo. Dan tebasan Gakupo mengarah ke dinding yang berlapisi batu sihir.

"Dimana dia?" pemuda berambut ungu itu menoleh kiri-kanan untuk mencari dia. Dan seketika, saat ia mau menoleh ke arah belakang, tiba-tiba...

DAK!

Tiba-tiba, lelaki yang berambut pink serta postur tubuh yang tinggi itu menyerang Gakupo dari arah belakang dengan kakinya. Dan akhirnya, ia terjatuh akibat diserang dari belakang menggunakan kakinya.

"Ukh... sialan..." gumam Gakupo dengan perasaan kesal.

"Baik... karena kamu adalah orang yang nggak sabaran... maka akan kuperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Yuuma. Dan aku termasuk Mage." Ucap Yuuma dengan muka datar.

Di lain tempat...

"Apa yang terjadi barusan?" tanya peri ras Pixie itu dengan melihat sebuah istana yang seluruhnya dibuat batu sihir.

"Begitu ya..." gumam lelaki itu dengan menudukkan kepalanya. "Selama ini, ayah menyembunyikan batu sihir..." lanjut dia.

"I-itu batu sihir?" tanya Aoki pada Mikuo yang hampir tak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh pangeran peri ini.

"Yah... batu sihir sebenarnya warnanya seperti batu biasa. Sehingga kita tak tahu mana yang batu sihir dan mana yang batu sesungguhnya. Tapi, jika kita mendekatkan dengan alam, contohnya api, batu itu akan berubah warna. Memang, benar-benar sulit dipercaya, tapi kita harus menerimanya..." ucap Mikuo.

"Mikuo!" tiba-tiba, perempuan berambut merah muda serta perempuan berambut hitam muncul tiba-tiba.

"Oh, Luka!" seru peri berambut biru langit itu.

"Apa kau lihat itu?" tanya Luka pada Aoki.

"Iya," singkat Aoki. "Dan satu-satunya harapan kita ada di tangan tiga pemuda itu." Ucap Aoki.

Di suatu tempat, tempat yang tidak lain...

"Hahahaha... bagus sekali! Dengan ini, aku bisa membangkitkan Atra! Hahahaha..." kata Hiyama dengan tertawa yang khas seperti tertawa antagonis.

"Uhuk... uhuk... apa maksud- apa ini...?" begitu Meiko membukakan mata yang kembali normal, ia begitu terkejut apa yang ia lihat. Ruangan tersebut sekarang menjadi ruangan yang keseluruhannya batu sihir.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, Hiyama!?" teriak Meiko dengan menahan rasa amarahnya.

"Yah... perempuan tak berguna yang bernama Miki itu, mencoba untuk dirinya menggunakan sihir yang terlarang, dan membuat batu sihir ini menyerap seluruh kekuatan dia. Ia memang mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup mengerikan, tapi ia benar-benar bodoh untuk menggunakan kekuatannya. Dan sekarang, dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan dia, aku bisa mengendalikan istana ini!"

Tiba-tiba, mata kanannya yang semula irisnya berwarna coklat kehitaman berubah menjadi lambang Nazi atau Swastika yang terbalik di tengah-tengah bola matanya. Batu sihir yang cukup besar muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang. Mungkin mata itu yang mengendalikan batu sihir muncul.

"Kau pasti bercanda bukan?"

"Ha?"

"Kau berbohong untuk menyelamatkan nenek moyang peri!" bentak Meiko dengan amarahnya yang luar biasa. Ia ingin menghajar lelaki itu, tapi ia tak bisa, karena kedua tangannya diikat oleh rantai.

"Lalu?"

"Kau benar-benar iblis!"

"Bicara sesukamu, Titania... kau akan tak bisa kembali ke dunia ini..." ucap Hiyama.

TEK!

Saat Hiyama menjetikkan jarinya, tiba-tiba dua kerdil yang mungkin di dunia manusia disebut Leprechaun, muncul tiba-tiba di depan Meiko.

"Lepaskan dia." Perintah Hiyama.

Dua kerdil itu melepaskan rantai yang kedua tangan Meiko diikat. Setelah cukup lama, Meiko mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan menghajar dua kerdil itu dengan kakinya. Dan akhirnya, Leprechaun itu menghilang dengan seketika.

"Seperti biasa, kau mempunyai kekuatan yang mengagumkan..." ucap Hiyama.

"Aku akan menghajarmu sekarang juga!" disaat Meiko memulai menghajar suaminya, tiba-tiba...

CRING!

Ia dihentikan oleh sebuah tato yang menyelimuti tubuh Meiko mulai dari lengan, kaki, badan. Kemungkinan, hampir seluruhnya. Kecuali wajah. "Apa-apaan ini...? Akh!" perempuan itu terasa ditahan sesuatu sehingga ia tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Mungkin, tato itu yang menyebabkan ia hanya bisa berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Kau mungkin tak bisa menghentikan serangan ini..." ucap Hiyama dengan mata kanannya yang ada lambang Nazi.

Meiko mencoba untuk menghilangkan mantra ini. Tapi, tak bisa. Karena, mantra ini juga anti dengan sihir. Sehingga, pengguna sihir tak bisa menggunakan sihirnya.

"Sialan..."

"Biar kujelaskan lagi. Kekuatan yang maha dahsyat ini diserap oleh batu sihir yang didalamnya masih belum terisi kekuatan sihir, lalu akan menyatu dalam tubuhmu. Kemudian tubuhmu akan hancur, dan lagi disusun kembali lagi ke Atra." Ucap Hiyama.

Setelah ia menjelaskan semuanya pada Meiko, ia mendorong perempuan tersebut ke dalam batu sihir yang sudah terisi oleh kekuatan yang terlarang. Tubuhnya dia sekarang sudah hampir sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam batu sihir. Ia begitu kesakitan saat dimasukan ke dalam batu sihir, karena ia merasa seperti ditarik oleh sesuatu. Mungkin, kekuatan sihir yang menarik dia untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Ukh... Hiyama..."

"O... Atra yang agung. Aku mempersembahkan padamu, seorang ratu peri ini!" seru Hiyama sambil kedua tangannya terangkat.

Meiko yang ingin mencoba keluar dari batu sihir itu, merintih dan memanggil suaminya berulang kali. "Hiyama..."

Namun, Hiyama mengacuhkannya, seolah ia pura-pura tak mendengarnya.

"Hiyama!"

SREEET!

Disaat-saat bagian klimaks, terdapat pemuda berambut biru mengeluarkan ratu peri dari batu sihir itu. Sihir yang digunakan Hiyama pada Meiko pun lenyap. Dan akhirnya, hal itu disadari oleh raja Oberon.

"Maaf, tapi dia tak cocok untuk menjadi kurban. Masih ada orang lain yang membutuhkan dia." Ucap pemuda itu yang bernama Kaito pada raja Oberon.

BRUK!

Akhirnya, pemuda bernama Kaito duduk dan ratu Titania alias Meiko berbaring di dekat pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengenduskan hidungnya.

"Benar-benar..." gumam dia. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _Germana_? Kita harus cepat-cepat pulang sebelum suster Margaretta dan yang lainnya memarahi kita," keluh Kaito.

"Semenjak kau pergi, banyak orang-orang yang merindukanmu, terutama adikku." Tambah Kaito.

"K-Kaito... apa itu kau?" tanya Meiko yang hampir tak percaya.

"Tentu sajalah. Lagipula, mana ada orang yang paling keren dibanding saya?" tanya Kaito dengan sombongnya.

"Aku... tak bisa bergerak..." rintih Meiko.

"Hee? Begitu ya?" tanya Kaito dengan senyuman anehnya.

"Kalau begini, kau bisa bergerak, bukan?" tanya Kaito sambil mengkelitik tubuhnya Meiko, hingga ia tertawa lepas.

"Hahahaha... hentikan Kaito! Geli! Aku sudah tidak kuat! Hahaha..." ucap Meiko sembari dengan tertawanya. Hiyama hanya melihat aksi dua orang itu dengan muka datar saja.

"Lebih baik, kau keluar sekarang juga dari sini! Ini berbahaya, Kaito!" perintah Meiko pada teman masa kecilnya.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Kaito dengan tegas. "Apa?"

"Aku tak mau meninggalkan _Germana _dan _Germanus _disini," lanjut Kaito. Meiko yang mendengar ucapan itu, memegang lengan Kaito dengan erat, seperti layaknya memohon.

"Kumohon Kaito..." Meiko memohon dengan sangat, hingga air mata di mata kiri itu keluar. Kaito yang melihat Meiko mengeluarkan air mata itu, begitu terkejut dan bertindak sesuatu.

"Maaf Meiko, sebenarnya aku tak mau melakukan ini tapi..." Kaito mengangkat tubuhnya Meiko dan...

DUAK!

Pemuda bersurai biru ini memukul Meiko dibagian perutnya hingga Meiko kesakitan dan pingsan. "...Aku akan menghajar laki-laki itu..." lanjut Kaito dengan nada rendah. Ia menjatuhkan Meiko dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Seenaknya masuk dan memukul istriku. Apa kau-"

"... tadi, dia menangis..." ucap Kaito sambil memotong pembicaraan Hiyama.

"Perempuan yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri, jauh lebih kuat, dan bisa menghajar sepertimu. Dia juga tidak cengeng, tidak seperti aku. Ia tahu mana musuhnya dan mana temannya," lanjut Kaito.

"Tapi, aku tak ingin melihat dia menangis, layaknya orang cengeng. Aku tak memaafkan orang yang menyebabkan dia menangis. Dan aku akan membangunkan mimpi buruknya dari dia," Pemuda berambut biru itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Hiyama, orang yang ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Itu sebabnya, aku akan bertarung denganmu!" seru Kaito. Semangat Kaito membuat batu sihir yang ia genggam mengeluarkan bongkahan beberapa es yang ada dibelakang, hingga membuat latar yang cukup menegangkan.

"Bagus sekali. Aku mengharapkanmu yang sudah layaknya seperti pahlawan bertarung denganmu, Kaito." Ucap Hiyama sambil tangan kanannya diangkat dan mengarahkan Kaito untuk menerima tantangannya.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Mizuki : _chotto matte_!

Rika : _Nani, _Mizuki?

Mizuki : lalu, dimana Akaito sekarang ini?

Rika : ah, aku lupa. Aku buatkan _omake_ untuk lebih jelasnya

* * *

**Bonus Chapter**

* * *

**Author POV**

**Flashback : ON**

Disaat istana berubah menjadi istana yang dilapisi batu sihir...

"Uhuk... uhuk... apa yang sebenarnya barusan...?" tanya pemuda berambut biru pada adiknya.

"Uhuk... uhuk... entalah..." jawab pemuda berambut merah. "Yang terpenting sekarang adalah- apa-apaan ini...?" saat pemuda berambut merah membukakan matanya, ia begitu terkejut apa yang ia lihat, begitu pula dengan pemuda berambut biru- Kaito.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kaito sambil memegang dinding yang sebenarnya batu sihir.

"Entalah..." kata pemuda berambut merah- Akaito.

"Lebih baik, kita harus cepat-cepat! Aku yakin, dia ada disana!" seru Kaito yang menunjukkan sebuah jalan.

Disaat mereka mau bangkit dari kebengongannya...

TEK!

Disaat Hiyama menjetikkan jarinya, ia memang memanggil Leprechaun. Tapi sepertinya, Leprechaun juga muncul di tempat Kaito dan Akaito dan menyerang Akaito. Ditambah lagi, Leprechaun itu ada tiga!

"Apa-apaan ini!?" teriak Akaito yang tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu..." disaat Kaito mau membantu Akaito, tiba-tiba...

DUAK!

"Aaw! Sialan!" ia dipukul oleh Leprechaun tepat di bagian 'itu'nya. Ia begitu kesakitan hingga memegang bagian paling penting di tubuh dia.

"Lebih baik, kau duluan lah! Biar aku yang atasi!" seru Akaito. Kaito yang masih merasakan kesakitan itu, hanya mengangguk dan mencoba untuk berlari.

"Jangan sampai mati, Akaito!" teriak Kaito yang masih tetap memegang bagian 'itu'nya.

"Tentu saja! Kau pun begitu!" teriak Akaito yang mencoba menghajar ketiga Leprechaun itu.

Dan akhirnya, Kaito meninggalkan adiknya dan berlari menuju tempat raja dan ratu peri berkumpul.

**Flashback : OFF**

* * *

Mizuki : *sweatdrop*

Rika : puas nggak?

Mizuki : GaJe!

Rika : *speechless* (batin : anak ini... sama saja seperti kakaknya...) -_-

Seth : balas _review _Rika-san~

Rika : ya...

**_To _****Renata29 :**

Jawaban, sudah ada di atas ;)

Hmmm... entalah, lihat saja di chapter yang akan mendatang :D #plak

Sudah _update _desu~ :3

-oO0Oo-

**_To _****Icchi-chan :**

hahaha :D

Ok, akan saya usahakan- mungkin :/ #plak

Ok, sudah _update _desu~ :3

-oO0Oo-

**_To _****Yami Nova :**

Kemungkinan begitu XD #plak

Iya, dan ini sudah terhentikan oleh si BaKaito itu :D #dilemparEsKrim

OK, sudah _update _desu~ :3

-oO0Oo-

**_To _****Yamine Alice :**

Jawabannya sudah diatas ;D

Oh, betul sekali. tepat :D

_arigato _atas pujian dan ketelitiannya :D

Ehm... bagaimana ya? Sejujurnya, saya juga bingung XD #plak. Tapi, Miki itu memang asli peri kok, tenang saja. dia tidak dibangkitkan oleh Oberon :D

OK, _arigato _atas dukungannya, Alice-san. Dan ini sudah _update _desu~ X3

-oO0Oo-

**_To _****Usagi Yumi :**

Ah, nggak apa-apa kok. jangan bersedih, Yumi-san :D #emangapaan?

Ouph, begitu ya. Ok, ini sudah _update_, Yumi-san X3


	16. Friend vs Friend

Rika : yah, gara-gara saya kebanyakan nonton The Raid, ditambah lagi penyakit turunan yaitu 'malas' plus idenya lagi buntu, akhirnya saya _hiatus_. _gomen'ne minna~~_

Akarin : ini buka tempat untuk curhat Rika, lebih baik kita langsung ke chapter berikutnya -_-

Rika : wokeh, _to the point~~_

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

selama-lamanya, Vocaloid masih tetap punya Yamaha dan teman-temannya

ada beberapa beradaptasi ke cerita Fairy Tail, tapi tetap saja Fairy Tail bukan milik Rika

**WARNING!**

AU, EYD kagak benar, TYPOS(s) _everywhere~_, alur super cepat, berantakan dan sebagainya

* * *

**Author POV**

"Oi, apa tiga pemuda itu baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda bersurai _teal_ pada teman-temannya -Mikuo.

"Tenang saja," ucap peri ras Pixie tersebut. "Karena mereka berasal dari dunia lain, aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja." Lanjut dia.

"Aku pun juga begitu..." tambah perempuan berambut merah muda itu dengan yakin.

Di puncak istana...

"Walau kau sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku, tapi..." pemuda bersurai biru laut ini menggenggam batu sihir di tangan kanannya dengan erat, sehingga batu sihir tersebut mengeluarkan bongkahan es yang panjangnya selengan dan membentuk seperti _brass-knuckle_.

"Hehe, boleh juga. Walau kau itu sebenarnya sampah tak berguna, tapi semangatmu boleh juga..." sinis pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan dengan tangan kanannya mengarah ke pemuda berambut biru itu -Kaito.

"HYAAT!" dengan serangan tiba-tiba, Kaito dengan cepat menyerang ke Hiyama dan berusaha untuk memukul dia dengan tangan yang sudah dipasangi dengan _brass-knuckle_. tapi, karena Hiyama adalah seorang profesional, sehingga...

BRAK!

Serangannya tak mengenai sasaran. Melainkan mengenai permukaan tanah.

Tapi, karena Kaito itu bukan orang yang mudah menyerah, maka ia mengeluarkan pedang es hanya dengan mengucapkan mantra saja dan memakaikannya di tangan kiri "_Xifos!_" dan akhirnya, ia menyerang ke Hiyama dengan sigapnya. Tapi, ia hanya menghidnar dengan mundur, sehingga serangannya mengenai ke permukaan tanah.

"Masih belum..." gumam Kaito. "_Dyo Xifos!_" seru dia. tiba-tiba, tangan kanan dia yang semulanya senjatanya _brass-knuckle, _berubah menjadi pedang es dan langsung saja, pedang yang ada di tangan kanan tersebut meyerang ke arah Hiyama.

tapi, tetap saja, serangan itu pun berhasil di hindar.

"Hanya segitukah kekuatanmu, Kaito?" tanya Hiyama.

"Masih belum!" seru dia. Karena kesal, ia menyerang dia dengan teknik pedang yang ia pegang di tangan kanan dan menyerang dari atas kanan ke bawah kiri. Atau mungkin teknik yang sama seperti pertarungan antara Kaito dan Akaito. tapi, serangan itu berhasil dihindar.

"Heh! hanya segini saja? kalau begitu, giliranku!" seru Hiyama. Ia mengubah mata kanannya yang semulanya tak ada apa-apa, hanya sebuah pupil, iris, dan sebagainya, menjadi tambahan symbol Nazi di tengah-tengah bola matanya. "G_ladium tenebrarum_..." gumam dia.

ZLEB!

"Ukh..." tiba-tiba, Hiyama menyerang ke arah perut Kaito dengan mengeluarkan pedang yang panjang dengan besi berwarna hitam. Langsung saja, Kaito mengeluarkan darah segar di sekitar perutnya dan memunutahkan darah di mulutnya.

"Kau tak bisa selamat dari seranganku ini, Kaito. Pedang ini khusus untuk membunuh sampah tak berguna sepertimu," ujar Hiyama dengan mendekatkan dia ke Kaito.

Kaito yang kesal dengan perkataan Hiyama, mencoba mengeluarkan pedang itu dari perutnya yang berada di daerah kanan, tapi Hiyama tak akan kalah dari dia, dan ia malah menusuk dia lebih dalam hingga menembus ke belakang. Spontan saja, Kaito merasa kesakitan luar biasa hingga merintih dengan keras.

"Ugh... si-sialan..." rintih dia.

"Lebih baik, kau menyerah saja, Kaito. Karena kau begitu **lemah, hingga tak bisa menolong orang yang paling berharga bagimu!**_" _sindir dia dengan membisikan Kaito ke telinganya hingga ia tertekan atas omongannya.

"HEYAAH!" Akhirnya, Hiyama menarik pedangnya dengan paksa dan menendang Kaito hingga terhempas dan menimpa dirinya ke tembok.

"_Aku... lemah...?_" batin dia. "_Ah, benar juga. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, aku hanyalah anak dengan mulut besar dan keras kepala. Sampai sekarang pun, saya masih tetap lemah, bahkan tak bisa melindungi adikku, bahkan Meiko..._" lanjut dia dengan pasrah. "_Aku memang sama sekali tak berguna..._" batin dia dengan mata terpejam.

"_Aku harus cepat-cepat memasukkan dia ke batu sihir, sebelum istana ini hancur. Anak itu sudah merusak istana ini..._" Batin Hiyama sambil memandangi perempuan berambut coklat yang sedang berbaring.

"_Kaito..._"

"Ha!?" seketika mendangar ada seseorang memanggil nama dia, ia begitu terlonjak, hingga kedua mata dia terbuka. Ia sadar, kalau dia tidak sendirian, walau dia menyadari kalau dia memang lemah.

"Aku..."

"Ha?"

"... Masih tetap... uhuk... bisa berdiri!" ucap dia sambil berusaha untuk membangkitkan dirinya untuk berdiri dan memegang perut yang terkena tusukan dari Hiyama.

"Cih! Benar-benar anak keras kepala!" seru dia.

"Memang benar aku ini lemah, tapi..." Ia berusaha untuk mengatur nafas dia yang tak beraturan dan memikirkan kembali lagi kata-katanya. "Tapi aku, bukanlah pengecut!" seru dia dengan posisi berdiri dengan tegap.

"Ha! Mau pengecut mau lemah, sama saja! Lebih baik, enyalah dari hadapanku!" seru Hiyama dengan sedikit kesal. "_Gladium tenebrarum!_" tiba-tiba, pedang yang ia gunakan tadi muncul tiba-tiba dengan aura kegelapan.

"_Dyo Xifos!" _tiba-tiba, dua pedang yang terbuat dari es muncul di kedua tangan Kaito dengan adanya uap di sekitar pedangnya.

"HEYAAAAH!" akhirnya, dua orang tersebut berlari ke arah musuhnya dan bersiap-siap untuk menerima serangan dari musuhnya.

"Mengapa kau sekarang berubah, Hiyama!?" seru Kaito dengan masih berusaha menyerang dia.

"Diam kau, bocah! Lagipula, tak ada hubungan denganmu!" balas Hiyama.

"Ini ada hubungannya!"

"Apa hubungannya coba!? Kau hanyalah bocah dengan bermulut besar saja!"

"Apa membuatmu berubah, hingga kau menyerang teman-temanmu ini!?" Langsung saja, Hiyama sedikit tertekan. Tapi, itu tak membuatnya gentar terhadap serangannya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau perbuat selama 8 tahun yang lalu padaku dan lainnya, Hah!?" tanya Kaito dengan semangatnya penuh amarah.

"Apa itu hanya sekedar sampah bagimu!?" tanya lagi Kaito. Tapi, Hiyama tak menjawabnya.

"Jawablah, Hiyama!"

ZLEB!

Dan akhirnya, Hiyama lah terkena imbasnya. Dua pedang es dari Kaito menyerang Hiyama dengan menusuk perutnya.

"Ugh..."

"Sepertinya, ada yang salah dengan hatimu..." gumam Kaito.

"Heh!"

"?" Kaito yang mendengar terkekehnya Hiyama, melihat kondisi musuhnya. Dan musuhnya hanya menundukan kepalanya saja.

"Jadi, kau hanya bisa bermulut besar, Kaito?" tanya Hiyama sambil mencoba mengeluarkan dua pedang itu. Kaito yang berusaha untuk menusuk lebih dalam, tak bisa karena perbandingan kekuatannya jauh berbeda sehingga saat mengeluarkan pedangnya, pedang tersebut berlapisi darah segar.

"Giliranku..." ucap dia. Sekali lagi, ia mengubah matanya dengan adanya symbol Nazi di tengah-tengah bola matanya. "_flante ténebris..._" kedua tangannya mengarah ke atas dan di atas telapak tangan tersebut, terdapat sebuah bentukan bola raksasa yang berwarna hitam dengan aura kegelapan.

"_A-apa-apaan kekuatan ini!? Kekuatan sihirnya membuatku begitu mual..._" batin Kaito.

Disisi lain, perempuan berambut coklat pendek tersebut terbangun dari tidurnya akibat kekuatan maha dahsyat dari Hiyama mengeluarkan aura kegelapan yang membuat orang-orang begitu ketakutan.

"_Tunggu dulu... kekuatan ini... jangan-jangan...!_" Meiko yang melihat aksi yang dilakukan Hiyama, menyadari kekuatan Hiyama yang terlalu maha dahsyat hingga kekuatan sihir yang ia pakai itu, bisa membunuh puluhan orang.

"Lebih baik, kau menghilanglah, Kaito!" akhirnya, setelah membentuk bola raksasa yang sempura, ditambah lagi kekuatannya yang bisa membunuh orang, ia mau melempari bola tersebut ke arah Kaito, tapi...

"Hiyama!" perempuan yang selalu akrab dipanggil Meiko, tiba-tiba berada di depan Kaito dan merentangkan kedua lengannya seolah ia melindungi Kaito.

"Apa kau berusaha untuk membunuh istrimu!?" tanya Meiko.

"Ha?" tiba-tiba, mendengar hal itu, aura kegelapan yang berasal dari Hiyama itu meredam.

"Kau membutuhkan saya untuk membangkitkan Atra, bukan?" tanya Meiko pada Hiyama.

"Yah, memang benar sih. Tapi, yang saya butuhkan hanyalah peri dengan jenis ras _ex-fairies_ dengan tato di matanya. Jika kau mati, aku bisa mencari seseorang lagi. Lebih baik, kalian matilah bersama-sama!" seru dia dengan aura kegelapannya kembali lagi dan auranya lebih mencekam dari biasanya.

"Meiko! mundurlah!" seru Kaito.

"Tak apa-apa, Kaito. Aku akan melindungimu!" balas Meiko dengan yakin.

"HEYAAAH!" dan akhirnya, bola raksasa itu pun dilempari oleh Hiyama dan menyerang ke arah Meiko dan Kaito.

"Meiko mundurlah! MEIKO!"

SET! BLAR!

Tiba-tiba, di saat serangan Hiyama hampir mengenai Meiko, tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda merentangkan lengannya dan menerima serangan dari Hiyama dengan beraninya.

Dan akhirnya, setelah asap-asap yang menimbulkan ledakan, menghilang dan ternyata sosok itu adalah...

"Akaito..."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Mizuki : Rika...

Rika : Apa?

Mizuki : Kaito dan Hiyama itu anaknya atau muridnya MadDog ya? :D

Rika : Sepertinya, kau diam-diam mencuri DVD film The Raid milikku, Mizuki -_-

Mizuki : hehehehe... *nyengir*

Rika : Baiklah, hanya satu kata yang kami ucapkan pada semuanya, walau sebenarnya telat untuk mengatakannya...

Mizuki, Akarin, Seth : **Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa, minna~ :D**

* * *

**A/N : Oh ya, bagi Anda yang ngerasa deja vu kalau fic saya seperti Fairy Tail, kuucapkan SELAMAT! ANDA MENANG! XD #plak. Tapi, ini memang sedikit adaptasi dari Fairy Tail kok, benar. Jadi, Anda berhak mendapatkan uang tunai dengan ditambah pajak :D #plak**

_**To **_**Yami Nova :**

hmmm... perasaan saya sih nggak ada salah apa-apa dengan chapter sebelumnya, ah lupakan sajalah :D #plak.

Tapi, _gomen _kalau katanya kebalik-balik. idenya lagi muter-muter seperti es puter (?) DX

Ok, sudah _update desu~ _:3

~oO0Oo~

_**To **_**Yamigane Alice :**

Oh, Anda tepat untuk mengatakannya. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa :D #plak

Iya, ceritanya ini memang sedikit adaptasi dari Fairy Tail, kok. nggak ada yang salah :)

Oh, saya juga orangnya gimana gitu... (?) _high-five _dulu :D #digampar

Ok, sudah _update desu_~ :3

~oO0Oo~

_**To**_** Usagi Yumi :**

Wah, tebakan Anda benar semua. Ini memang sedikit adaptasi dari Fairy Tail. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa :D #doubleslap

Wah, benarkah? _arigato_ atas ketelitiannya :D

Ok, sudah _update desu~_ :3

~oO0Oo~

_**To **_**Icchi-chan :**

Iya. dan pertarungannya pun sudah dimulai :)

Betul, betul, betul :D #dikutukOberon

Iya, dan Akaito sudah muncul di chapter ini :)

Ok, sudah _update desu~_ :3

~oO0Oo~

_**To **_**Reader :**

Benar. Ini memang sedikit adaptasi dari Fairy Tail :D

Ok, sudah _update desu~ _:3

~oO0Oo~

_**To **_**Guest :**

Benar tebakan Anda. Tapi, tenang saja, ini hanya sedikit adaptasi dari Fairy Tail :D


	17. Tears and Wrathful

Seth : lanjut~~

Kaito : nggak basa-basi dulu?

Akarin : kelamaan, Kaito

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

Hingga kini pun Vocaloid masih tetap punya Yamaha

**WARNING!**

AU, EYD kagak benar, TYPO(s) _everywhere ya' know_, alur super cepat, berantakan, dan sebagainya

* * *

**Author POV**

Saat itu, semuanya seperti waktu telah berhenti, bagi perempuan bersurai coklat dan pemuda bersurai biru. Pemuda bernama Akaito Shion melindungi teman-temannya dengan beraninya. Ia melindungi teman-temannya bahkan itu pun harus dibayar nyawanya sendiri. Perempuan yang bernama Meiko Sakine tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sendiri, disaat ia melindungi sahabatnya, ia malah dilindungi oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Me... ko..."

BRUK!

"Akaito!" Meiko pun mendekati Akaito yang sedang sekarat.

"Oh, rupanya kau masih hidup? bocah sampahan?" tanya Hiyama dengan santainya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau berbuat sampai segininya?" tanya Meiko pada Akaito sambil memegang kepala Akaito bagian belakang dan mengangkatnya.

"Hhh... syukurlah..." ujar pemuda itu.

"Akhirnya..., aku bisa... bertemu denganmu... sekaligus... melindungimu... uhuk! uhuk!" ucap pemuda bersurai merah dengan kata-kata yang terbata-bata sekaligus diakhiri dengan batukan.

"Sudalah! Kau tak perlu banyak bicara lagi!" seru Meiko yang sedang menahan nangisnya.

"Kau selalu baik... selalu baik..." gumam Akaito sambil tersenyum sendiri. "Kau memang..., seorang kakak yang hebat..." ucap Akaito sambil berusaha untuk memegang pipi kanannya Meiko.

"Kau jangan seperti itu! Aku tak ingin kau mati disini! Aku selalu ingin bertemu!" seru Meiko yang berusaha untuk menahan nangis. Ia juga sedang memegang tangan kanan Akaito yang sedang memegang pipinya dia.

Tapi, pemuda yang diambang kematian ini, hanya memandang gadis yang selama ini ia menyukainya. Ia memandang dengan wajah senyum dan menatap dia dengan hangat. Meiko yang melihat dia, hanya memandang dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku akan... selalu ada disisimu..." ujar dia. Ia berusaha untuk mendekatkan Meiko sedekat-dekatnya hingga ia bisa dekat dengan bibir Meiko.

"Aku... mencintai...mu.." dan disaat ia berusaha untuk mencium untuk terakhir kalinya, Tuhan sudah mengambil nyawa dia.

"Hah...?" Meiko yang mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya, hanya bisa menerima keadaannya. Akaito pun sudah tiada, di depan matanya sendiri.

"Akaito...?" gadis malang ini, melihat pemuda yang ia juga menyukainya, hanya berbaring tanpa nyawa dengan senyuman bahagianya.

"Akaito? Akaito? Akaito? AKAITOOOOO!" berapa kali pun ia memanggil nama dia, pemuda bersurai merah ini, tak akan kembali ke tempatnya.

"I... ini... tidak mungkin..." isak dia sambil memegang pakaian Akaito dengan erat. Air yang keluar dari mata membasahi pelipisnya. Ah bukan, maksudku, air mata yang keluar dari mata kirinya, membasahi pelipis di kirinya. Ya, ia hanya bisa menangis dengan satu mata saja.

Pemuda dengan iris berwarna biru laut ini, hanya bisa memandang adiknya yang sudah tiada dan gadis yang ia juga sukai sedang menangis. Ia memandang mereka dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tak tahu, apa yang harus dirasakan. Perasaan sedih, kesal, marah, menjadi satu.

Tapi, tidak dengan pemuda bersurai hitam kecoklatan. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak disaat suasana sedang sedih.

"Hahahaha... benar-benar lucu! Tak berguna! Kau tahu kan kalau ada akibatnya jika berani-beraninya kesini, Akaito?" tanya Hiyama.

"Benar sekali! Tak akan ada yang hidup, dan tak bisa meninggalkan istana ini!"

"DIAM KAU!"

DAK! BRUK!

Kaito yang sangat kesal atas apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu, memukul pipinya Hiyama dengan tiba-tiba, hingga Hiyama terhempas dan menimpa dirinya ke tembok dan hampir menghancurkan sebagian istana.

"Aku akan membalas dia!" seru Kaito yang juga air matanya membasahi kedua pelipisnya. Ia mengambil batu sihir yang digunakan oleh Akaito, dan melilitkannya di tangan kiri.

Dan karena kesalnya dia, kesal karena mentertawakan orang yang sudah mati. Dengan sangat nekat, ia memakan batu sihir yang sudah ada di istana.

Hiyama yang melihatnya, begitu terkejut apa yang dilakukan oleh Kaito yang sangat nekat.

"_Anak itu... memakan batu sihir...? Memangnya, dengan memakan batu sihir, bisa menambahkan kekuatannya apa?_" batin Hiyama.

Tapi, dugaan Hiyama memang benar. kekuatan sihir Kaito bertambah, hingga ia berteriak dengan keras, dan menggabungkan kekuatan dia dengan batu sihir Akaito dan terjadilah penggabungan kekuatan yang menimbulkan ledakan dahsayat. Ia menyerang ke arah Hiyama dengan kekuatan yang hampir sebanding dengan kekuatan Hiyama.

Tapi syukurlah, Hiyama bisa menghindarinya.

"GAHAKKKH!" tapi sepertinya, Kaito tampak tersedak.

"_Benar-benar bocah nekat!_" batin Hiyama.

Kaito yang terus meraung-raung kesakitan, akibat ia memakan batu sihir dengan nekat, Hiyama hanya bisa memandang dia sambil memikirkan strategi untuk membunuh dia.

Tapi, tidak berlangsung lama, aura yang sangat mencekam hingga api berwarna biru berkobar ditubuhnya. Mata dia bagaikan seperti mata iblis. dan kulitnya yang berubah menjadi bersisik, Hiyama hanya bisa memandang dia.

"_A-apa-apaan anak itu...!?_" batin dia.

"HEYAAAHH!" dengan cepat, Kaito langsung menyerang Hiyama ke arah bagian perutnya. Lalu, dengan sigap, ia memegang leher dia dan menjatuhkan dia kebawah. sebawah-bawah mungkin.

"Beraninya kau!" seru Kaito. "Kau membuat Meiko menangis!" teriak Kaito.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada dia!"

_"Kak,... tolong... lindungi Germana..."_

"AKU SUDAH BERJANJI PADA DIA!" teriak Kaito dengan air mata membasahi dia.

"Benar-benar bocah sampahan! Memangnya, kau pikir kau bisa menang apa, hah!?" tanya Hiyama. Ia dengan cepat, meluncur ke atas, ke atas mungkin dengan sayapnya.

Tapi, Kaito tak akan berpikir panjang dulu. Langsung saja, dengan kekuatan yang ia dapatkan, meluncur ke atas dan menyusul Hiyama. Pemuda yang bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru ini begitu terkejut dengan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Kaito.

"Apa!?"

DUAK!

dan akhirnya, Kaito meninju Hiyama tepat di daerah perut.

"GAAH!"

dan darah pun keluar dari mulut dia.

"Sial! Aku tak akan kalah darimu, bocah!" Pemuda dengan iris coklat itu melepaskan Kaito dan melempari dia ke bawah.

"Aku sudah lama membangun istana ini dengan susah payah! Dan sekarang, kau malah merusak ritualku dan istanaku! Apa kau tak punya sopan santun apa, Hah!?" seru Hiyama.

"Lalu, kenapa kau melibatkan Meiko dengan ritual bodohmu itu, Hiyama!?" tanya Kaito.

"Ini ada hubungannya! Dia akan membangkitkan Atra dan akan menguasai dunia ini!" seru Hiyama. "Jika dia bisa menguasai dunia ini, dia juga akan menguasai duniamu, Kaito!" lanjut dia.

"Dan sekarang, kau malah menghancurkan ritualku dan istanaku, bocah sialan!" seru Hiyama sambil mencoba mengubah matanya dengan mata sebelumnya -symbol Nazi.

"Membangkitkan, katamu?" tanya Kaito. "KAU SEHARUSNYA MALU DIRIMU, HIYAMA!" Kaito pun membungkukkan dirinya dan api berkobar keluar dari permukaan tanah. Ia melompat setinggi-tingginya mungkin, dan dibantu dengan kekuatan yang ia dapati sehingga ia seperti terbang dengan api.

"SUDAH TERLAMBAT, BOCAH!" tiba-tiba, aura yang sangat gelap dan mencekam, berada disekitar tubuh Hiyama. Tapi, itu tidak menghambat penyerangan Kaito.

"Kau seharusnya malu dirimu sendiri, Hiyama! Melakukan hal yang tak berguna demi orang yang sudah mati, dan menggantikan nyawa pada orang yang hidup! SADARLAH DIRIMU SENDIRI, HIYAMA!" seru Kaito sambil berusa meninju Hiyama tepat di pipinya. Dan...

DUAK!

"HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAKKKHH!"

BUM! DRURURURURURURURURURRURURURUM! BUM! DUM!

"A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?" tanya pemuda berambut _teal_ yang hampir tak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, itu ulah Kaito." Jawab Aoki dengan yakinnya.

"Ya. Saya juga begitu." ujar Luka.

"Oh. Sepertinya, ada pertarungan yang hebat di atas..." Ucap pemuda berambut merah muda sambil mengadah kepala ke atas.

"_Sekarang!_" batin pemuda berambut ungu.

"Ha!?"

SLASH!

CRAT!

"Ugh..."

Apa yang terjadi? Pemuda berambut ungu itu menyerang pemuda yang bernama Yuuma dengan tiba-tiba, disaat Yuuma lengah. Tapi, pemuda itu juga membalas serangan pemuda berambut ungu tersebut. Tapi telat, Gakupo menyerang lebih cepat dibandingkan Yuuma. Sehingga, Yuuma tumbang.

"_Akhirnya, usai sudah..._" batin Gakupo sambil menghela nafas dan melihat Yuuma yang sedang terbaring.

Disisi lain...

Pemuda bersurai biru itu pun jatuh dari ketinggian cukup tinggi dan mendarat dengan baik. Perempuan berambut coklat itu hanya memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan mengagumkan. Ia benar-benar tak percaya apa yang ia lihat, bahwa seorang pemuda biasa-biasa mengalahkan suaminya yang padahal dia adalah orang yang terbilang cukup kuat di dunia sana.

"_Ia bahkan bisa mengalahkan Hiyama..._" batin Meiko. "_Benar-benar... mengagumkan..._" lanjut dia sambil meneteskan air mata di mata kirinya. Air itu bukan air kesedihan, melainkan kebahagiaan.

* * *

Len : tumben lu pintar, Kaito. Biasanya , kau itu kan _BAKA!_

Kaito : enak aja lu bilang seperti itu, Len -_-

Rika : wajar saja Len. Karena, Kaito itu sebangsa Natsu, Luffy, dan kawan-kawan. Tapi, tetap saja dia itu...

Rika & Len : _**BA-KA!**_

Kaito : *pundung*

Miku : terus, kapan saya muncul?

Rika : anak ini! Sejak kapan dia masuk? Sabar saja Miku, cerita ini tinggal dikit mau habis. Tunggulah sebentar -_-

Miku : Ya sudah. Cepetan _update_nya. Biar saya bisa muncul.

Rika : Oke, _negi_ -_-

Miku : -_-

* * *

_**To**_** Yami Nova :  
**

_Welcome to my world, bro_. Tempat dimana serba GaJe dan ajaib ada disini :D

Hmmm... bisa jadi XD #plak

Jawaban sudah ada diatas ;)

Ok, sudah _update desu_~ X3

~oO0Oo~

_**To **_**Usagi Yumi :**

Penasaran Anda akan terungkap setelah fic ini selesai :D#semplak

Oh, ada _typo_ ya? Wah, _arigato _atas ketelitiannya :D

Ok, sudah _update _desu~ X3


	18. Titania Falls

Rika : Oke, dengan berat hati, kita mulai _fic_ ini. Seth!

Seth : Oke, Rika-san. Dan _to the point minna~~_

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

Vocaloid masih tetap setia dengan Yamaha

Ada (banyak) yang adaptasi dari Fairy Tail tapi tetap saja Fairy Tail punya orang yang bersangkutan

**WARNING!**

AU, EYD tidak sesuai yang diharapkan, **TYPO(s)** TYPO(s) _everywhere_, alur super cepat, berantakan, dan sebagainya

* * *

**Author POV**

"_Dia bahkan bisa mengalahkan Hiyama..._" batin perempuan berambut coklat dengan perasaan senang. "_Kukira, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan dia. Keinginanku sudah terpenuhi..._" lanjut dia.

"Hehehe..." pemuda serba biru laut itu, menoleh ke arah perempuan itu dengan menunjukan tertawanya dan senyuman lebarnya. Perempuan bernama Meiko itu pun membalas senyuman dia dengan hal yang sama.

Tapi, disaat pemuda itu mau berjalan ke arah dia, tiba-tiba...

"Kaito!"

Ternyata, karena dia terlalu kelelahan bertarung dia pingsan. Untunglah, Meiko menangkapnya dengan memeluk dia.

"Kau memang benar-benar hebat, Kaito. Benar-benar hebat." Puji Meiko pada pemuda itu dengan memeluk erat dan hangat.

Sisik yang semula ada pada di pemuda bernama Kaito itu, menghilang dalam sekejap.

GLUDUK GLUDUK GLUDUK!

"A-Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya pemuda bernama Mikuo itu.

"E-Entalah. Tapi yang pasti, aku punya firasat buruk..." ucap gadis dengan ras Gwageth Anoon -Luka.

"Karena batu sihir itu terlalu lama untuk menopang kekuatan dahsyat itu, tak lama lagi istana itu akan meledak dan menghancurkan hampir seluruh kota yang ada disana," ujar perempuan berambut hitam serta bertato di lengannya.

"Kekuatan yang tadi itu, adalah kekuatan yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh peri dengan kekuatan sihir tingkat tinggi, selain Oberon dan Titania. Tak ada gunanya lagi, untuk kabur dari sana." lanjut dia.

"A-Apa!? Jadi, bagaimana yang ada disana? Kaito dan kawan-kawan?" tanya Aoki yang terkejut mendengar penjelasan dia.

"Sudah tak bisa ditolong lagi. Yang terpenting, kita hanya bisa berharap pada mereka, apakah mereka bisa kabur!" seru Mikuo.

Di tempat lain...

"Haaah... ternyata, saya dikalahkan oleh lelaki jejadian rupanya..." ucap pemuda berambut merah muda sambil berusaha untuk membangkitkan dirinya dari baringannya.

"Saya bukan lelaki jejadian, tahu! Saya ini laki-laki **tulen!**" seru pemuda bersurai ungu itu sambil menekan kata-kata terakhirnya dengan emosi menyebalkan.

"Hahaha..." Pemuda itu hanya balas dengan tertawa saja. Tapi, pemuda berambut panjang itu hanya membalas dengan amarah yang mulai meredam.

"Tak akan lama lagi... istana ini sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi..." gumam pemuda bernama Yuuma hingga terdengar oleh pemuda bersurai ungu itu.

"A-apa katamu?" tanya pemuda bernama Gakupo.

"Benar. Maka dari itu, aku ingin kau menerima ini..." ujar Yuuma sambil melempari sesuatu pada Gakupo.

Setelah Gakupo menangkapnya dengan satu tangan, yang ia tangkap adalah sebuah pedang milik Yuuma.

"Bukannya ini milikmu?" tanya Gakupo setelah melihat apa yang ia tangkap.

"Simpanlah," ucap Yuuma. "Dulu, aku ini seorang Mage yang paling terkuat didunia ini, karena tak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku. Tapi, setelah aku bertarung denganmu, ternyata aku kalah. Maka dari itu, aku ingin menyimpan pedang itu padamu," lanjut dia.

"Tapi, aku tak berhak mendapat pedang ini! Lagipula, apa hubungannya pedang ini dengan ceritamu itu?" tanya Gakupo.

"Aku pernah mendengar sebuah legenda, bahwa jika ada seorang Mage paling terkuat di dunia ini, atau lebih tepatnya dunia manusia dan dunia peri, akan berhak mendapat pedang legenda -Excalibur." ujar Yuuma.

"Apa..?" tanya Gakupo yang tak percaya.

Dilain tempat...

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Sebuah ledakan dari istana itu, membuat Meiko begitu terkejut. Ia baru sadar, kalau dia tak bisa terus-terusan berada di sana. Jika dia ada disana terus, kemungkinan dia dan Kaito akan mengalami hal yang serupa seperti sahabatnya.

"_Aku harus keluar dari sini! Ini tak bagus jika aku ada di sini terus!_" batin dia. Segera, dia mengangkat Kaito yang sedang tertidur dan menggendong dia.

Ia berlari sambil menggendong dia. Tapi, mengingat dia kalau sahabatnya atau mungkin orang yang ia cintai -Akaito, ia berbalik dan hanya memandang dia dengan tatapan kosong. Ia merasa sedih melihat sahabatnya sudah tiada.

Karena tak bisa menahan lagi, ia menutup mata dan menahannya. Akhirnya, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya disaat tubuh Akaito yang sudah tak ada jiwanya, jatuh ke bawah.

Ia berlari secepatnya yang ia bisa. Ia ingin terbang, tapi akan bahaya jika ia terbang, karena ada ledakan dimana-mana di suatu tempat tersembunyi. Jika ia terbang, kemungkinan ia akan terkena ledakan.

Tapi, disaat ia melangkah, ternyata...

"Apa!?"

BOOM!

Ternyata, hampir saja ia terkena ledakannya. Tapi, tetap saja, ledakan yang begitu cukup dahsyat, membuat ia terjatuh. Tapi, ia tak akan menyerah di tempat seperti itu. maka dari itu, ia bangkit lagi dan memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari istana itu.

"_Ternyata, ledakan ini jauh lebih menakutkan daripada yang kubayangkan. Apa aku harus mati disini...?_" batin dia sambil bertanya sendiri.

"_Tidak, aku tak boleh menyerah disini. Lagipula, rakyat masih membutuhkanku. Selain itu, pasti ada cara keluar dari sini,_" lanjut dia setelah ia berpikir lagi.

"_Tapi, bagaimana caranya supaya bisa keluar dari sini..?_" tanya dia pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah ingatan yang terlintas pada otaknya yang bisa untuk membuahkan ide.

_"Biar kujelaskan lagi. Kekuatan yang maha dahsyat ini diserap oleh batu sihir yang didalamnya masih belum terisi kekuatan sihir, lalu akan menyatu dalam tubuhmu. Kemudian tubuhmu akan hancur, dan lagi disusun kembali lagi ke Atra."_

"_Menyatu!?_" batin dia. Ia melihat batu sihir yang besar ada di sebelahnya dengan menampakkan dia sendiri dengan biasan. "_Jika aku menyatu ke dalam batu sihir, apa aku bisa mengendalikan istana ini...?_" lanjut dia dengan tak yakin.

Ia menoleh ke arah belakang, dan ia melihat sebuah ledakan dimana-mana yang membuat istana itu akan hancur. Tapi, karena itu hanya satu-satunya jalan keluar, maka ia membuat sebuah keputusan.

"_Hanya ini saja yang bisa kulakukan. Tidak ada cara lagi selain itu..._" batin dia dengan yakin setelah ia pikir-pikir kembali lagi.

Di lantai bawah istana...

"Excalibur?" tanya Gakupo.

"Benar. Dan kau lah, yang bisa menerima hak itu. Aku sekarang, bukanlah orang yang terkuat ras Mage di dunia ini. Sekarang, aku hanyalah manusia biasa-biasa saja," ucap dia.

"Pedang itu adalah sebuah pemberian dari seseorang. Dan katanya, pedang itu juga diberikan pada seseorang lagi. Mungkin, pedang itu diberikan pada orang ke orang. Dan sekarang, aku memberikan pedang itu padamu," lanjut dia.

BOOM!

Sebuah ledakan pun juga muncul dimana-mana, dan batu-batu sihir berjatuhan dari atas. Gakupo yang merasa tak yakin, apa ia menerima pedang itu pada musuhnya?

"Istana ini sudah tak bisa bertahan lama lagi! Lebih baik, kau keluar sekarang secepatnya! Mumpung ada jalan keluar sebelum batu-batu ini menutup jalan keluarnya!" seru Yuuma.

"Tapi, aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu!" balas Gakupo.

"Sudalah, dan dengarkan aku! Kau harus keluar sekarang juga!" bentak Yuuma.

Gakupo tak bisa berbicara lagi. Akhirnya ia pasrah, dan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian dengan membawakan sebuah katana yang ia diberikan pada pemuda itu.

"Lebih baik kau hiduplah dan mengulangi kehidupanmu dari awal!" seru Gakupo pada Yuuma.

Yuuma hanya menatap dia dengan senyuman saja. Lalu, ia melihat ke atas dan berpikir...

"_Hidup kah...?_" batin dia. "_Lebih baik, aku hidup di tempat sana..._" lanjut dia.

"_Yggdrasil..._" ia menutup mata dan tersenyum sendiri. Ia pun menerima kematian di sana, tanpa ada yang menemani dia.

Kembali lagi ke tempat Kaito dan Meiko...

"_Hanya cara ini saja yang bisa kulakukan..._" batin dia sambil memegang batu sihir yang ada disampingnya. "_Walau aku tak yakin dengan cara ini, tapi hanya ini yang bisa_ _lakukan untuk mengakhirinya!_" lanjut dia.

Akhirnya, ia mencoba menekan tangannya seolah ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam batu sihir. Ternyata, cara itu pun berhasil dilakukan, tangan kanan dia masuk ke dalam batu sihir yang berwarna biru terang itu.

_"Bagus_, _ternyata masih bisa..._" batin dia dengan perasaan sedikit senang.

Walau ia merasa sedikit kesakitan, karena ia seperti ditarik oleh sesuatu dengan paksa, tapi ia mencobanya untuk memasuki batu sihir, pada seluruh tubuhnya.

Di sisi lain, pemuda berambut biru itu membuka matanya dari tidurnya. Ia melihat sahabatnya sendiri memasukkan sendiri pada batu sihir. Ia bangkit dari baringannya, dan berdiri sambil menatap dia dengan hampir tak percaya.

"Meiko...?"

"K-Kaito!?" tanya Meiko sambil menoleh ke belakang dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Meiko, apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau memasukkan dirimu ke sana?" tanya Kaito pada Meiko.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan keluar untuk menghentikan kekuatan ini," ucap Meiko.

"Kekuatan... ini...?" tanya Kaito yang masih bingung.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Ya, benar sekali. Lihatlah sekelilingmu. Untuk bisa menghentikan kekuatan yang dahsyat ini, ada yang harus bisa mengendalikan istana ini. Jika aku bisa memasukkan diriku ke dalam batu sihir, aku pasti bisa mengendalikkan -"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!? Kau juga bisa mati disini!" bentak Kaito pada Meiko sambil memotong pembicaraan Meiko yang masih belum sempat.

"Aaakh!" Tapi, Meiko tetap bersikeras untuk memasukkan dirinya ke dalam batu sihir.

"Meiko!" seru Kaito.

"Tak perlu khawatir, Kaito. Meskipun aku mati, setidaknya aku -"

"Hentikan! Hentikan, Meiko!"

BRUK!

Karena ia terlalu lelah setelah pertarungan tadi, ia jadi sempoyongan dan jatuh dengan sendirinya.

"AAAKKH!" Meiko pun teriak kesakitan karena ia serasa ditahan dan dipaksa untuk masuk kedalam. Dan sekarang tubuhnya, sudah hampir sebagian masuk. Hanya kepala hingga dada dia yang masih diluar, serta tangan kirinya.

"Hentikan! Kumohon, Meiko!" teriak Kaito untuk memohon Meiko untuk keluar dari sana.

Tapi, Meiko hanya membalas dengan senyuman saja. Kaito pun membalas Meiko dengan tatapan kosong saja. Meiko pun memegang pipi kanannya Kaito dengan tangan kirinya.

"Selama 3 tahun terakhir, kau selalu menemaniku dimana saja. Dan sekarang, kau menemaniku kembali. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa teman-teman, seperti kau, Gakupo, dan Akaito. Dari dulu kalian selalu melindungku. Dan sekarang, aku lah yang akan melindungimu. Aku senang, bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, aku tak pernah menyesal apa yang aku pilih. Bahkan tubuh ini sekalipun..."

"Ha!?"

"BIARKANLAH!"

Dan akhirnya, tubuh Meiko pun sudah berada di dalam batu sihir. Dan yang melihatnya, hanyalah Kaito. Dan karena Kaito tak mau kehilangan dia, ia terus memukul batu sihir itu dan memanggil nama dia. Ia tak mau kehilangan lagi orang yang paling sayangi. Ia terus memukuli dinding itu dan menahan tangisannya.

"Meiko! Keluarlah dari situ, Meiko! Meiko!"

Meiko yang melihatnya, hanyalah tersenyum. Ia senang, bisa melindungi temannya bahkan itu pun harus dibayar nyawanya sendiri. Tapi, itu tak menghambatnya. Apa yang ia katakan memang benar, ia tak pernah menyesali, apa yang ia pilih, bahkan itu pun harus tantangan dengan kematian.

"_Jagalah yang lainnya, Kaito. Aku percayakan padamu. Karena, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu..._" batin dia dengan tersenyum bahagia diiringi dengan air mata yang ia tangisi hanya satu mata saja.

Tiba-tiba, batu sihir itu pun mengeluarkan cahaya yang putih dan melahap Meiko yang berada di dalam batu sihir. Kaito yang melihatnya, sudah tak bisa menahan tangisannya. air mata keluar dari kedua matanya, hingga membasahi wajahnya. Ia sangat tak terima apa yang Meiko pilih.

"MEIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

DAR! BLAR! BOOM!

Dan akhirnya, ledakan besar, terjadi di sana, diiringi dengan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Di pinggir The Dark Forest...

"Oh!" Mikuo dan kawan-kawan yang melihatnya, begitu terkejut apa yang mereka lihat.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" tanya Luka.

"Kekuatan itu... apa kekuatan itu akan meledak!?" tanya Aoki pada perempuan bertato.

"Tidak!" seru dia. "Kekuatan itu... meledak ke atas!" lanjut dia.

Tiba-tiba, istana itu meledak dan kekuatan itu meledak ke arah atas, bukan ke segala arah, yang diharapkan oleh perempuan bertato itu.

"Istananya!?" teriak Mikuo yang tak percaya.

WOOOOOSSSH!

Dan terpakan angin yang cukup dahsyat itu pun yang berasal dari istana itu, membuat Mikuo dan kawan-kawan hampir terhempas.

Gakupo yang ada disana pun juga, hampir terhempas dari arah belakang. Ia dengan cepat-cepat lari dan menjauh dari istana secepatnya mungkin. Ia melihat kebelakang dengan firasat buruk.

"_Apa, Kaito dan kawan-kawan selamat?_" batin Gakupo. Tapi, karena ia tak mau kena serangan dari istana itu, ia kembali lagi berlari.

"Oh, tidak!" ucap Mikuo yang tak percaya.

"KAITO! MEIKO!" teriak Luka dengan keras dan berharap, dua temannya selamat.

Dan istana itu pun, sudah tak ada lagi dari kasat mata mereka.

**Flashback : ON**

"Ternyata, sudah kuduga. Efek jika orang memberikan tato mata, akan jadi seperti ini..." ujar seorang lelaki dengan bertubuh besar sambil memperhatikan mata kanannya gadis kecil berambut coklat dan bergaya dengan tangannya yang memegang dagu.

"Maka dari itu, aku meminta bantuan darimu, Apollo. Bisakah kamu memperbaikinya?" tanya lelaki dengan telanjang dada serta berubuh besar -Poseidon.

"Akan kuusahakan." Jawab dia. "Lalu, kau dapat darimana gadis kecil itu? Mencuri?" tanya dia.

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan, Apollo. Anak itu berasal dari -"

"Meiko!" tiba-tiba, ditengah-tengah perbincangan antar Poseidon dan Apollo, terdapat gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang keluar dari air mata. Gadis kecil yang akrab dipanggil itu, menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Luka?" tanya Meiko.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luka.

"Katanya dia bisa mengobati mataku ini. Benar bukan, Dewa Apollo?" tanya Meiko sambil menatap dua mata Apollo. Pemuda tampan itu terkejut apa yang dikatakan Meiko. Selain itu, ia melihat gadis peri kecil itu dengan tatapan yang tak jauh dari Meiko. Apollo pun hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan mengatakan...

"Benar, gadis kecil. Saya pasti bisa menyembuhkan matamu itu." Ucap Apollo.

Beberapa jam kemudian, di suatu tempat...

"Akan kubukakan perbannya..." ujar Apollo. Akhirnya, Apollo membukakan perban yang dililitkan di kepala Meiko itu. Setelah perbannya sudah dibuka, kedua mata Meiko masih terpejam.

"Lihatlah..." ujar Apollo sambil memberikan cermin pada Meiko.

Akhirnya, Meiko menerima cermin itu, dan membukakan kedua matanya.

Dan ternyata, mata kanan dia yang rusak parah, kembali normal dan irisnya pun sama seperti mata kirinya.

"S... Sudah sembuh..." tukas Meiko yang hampir tak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

"Apa kau bisa melihat?" tanya Apollo.

Meiko hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus cepat-cepat pergi dan menemui temanmu itu," Ujar Apollo.

"Sudah sembuh..." Tapi, disaat Meiko menangisgeluarkan air matanya, Apollo begitu terkejut apa yang ia lihat.

"Matamu..."

"Eh?"

"Kau hanya bisa menangis dengan satu mata saja..." ujar Apollo.

Karena tak percaya, maka Meiko melihat lagi ke cerminnya. Sedangkan Apollo, membolak-balik buku yang berisi pengobatan.

"Padahal, aku seorang dewa penyembuh. Tidak mungkin aku melakukan kesalahan!" seru Apollo.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Meiko.

Apollo pun menoleh lagi ke arah belakang, dan menatap Meiko.

"Kalau seperti ini, saya hanya menangis setengah saja bukan?" tanya Meiko sambil tersenyum.

**Flashback : OFF**

"Hah!?" disaat ia mengingat masa lalunya, kedua mata ia pun terbuka.

Dan yang ia lihat hanyalah warna biru saja. Ia seperti tenggelam dalam lautan biru. Ia tak tahu dimana sekarang dan berada dimana. Tapi yang pasti, ia hanya ditemani oleh lautan biru.

"_I... Ini... dimana...?_" tanya Meiko sambil memandang ke atas.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Akarin : Woi, Rika

Rika : apa, Rin?

Akarin : nggak jadi deh... =3=

Rika : lha? kok malah nggak jadi? =_=

Akarin : soalnya, kalau aku beritahu, nanti kamu bakalan marah-marah -,-

Rika : -_- (batin : sepertinya, dia mau bilang kalau _fic_ saya masih tetap GaJe)

* * *

**A/N :** **Jika kalian menanyakan, apakah ada Miku, Rin, Len, dan kawan-kawan, 99% kemungkinan mereka akan muncul di sekuel ini. Jadi, tunggulah di acara ini! #emangnyaapaan**

_**To **_**Yami Nova :**

Oh ya, aku juga suka _anime_ itu :D

Hahaha... antara iya dan iya XD

Ok, sudah _update desu_~ X3

~oO0Oo~

_**To **_**Icchi-chan :**

_Gomen_, soalnya saya orang yang tidak suka membuat orang lama menunggu :D

Wah, bingung. Akaito kemungkinan suka dengan Meiko. Tapi, Kaito juga suka dengan Meiko. wah, jadi _love-triangle _XD

Rika : Oi Kaito, apa enak makan batu sihir itu?

Kaito : enak_~,_ karena membuat orang jadi lebih kuat. tapi tetap saja, lebih enak_ aisu~_

all chara : *_shocked*_

Ok. sudah _update __desu_~ X3

~oO0Oo~

_**To **_**Chang Kagamine :**

Pertanyaan Anda sudah saya jawab di atas ;)

Hmm... bisa nggak, Oh, tidak bisa~~ :D #plak

Ok, sudah _update desu_~ X3

~oO0Oo~

_**To **_**Yamigane Alice :**

Karena sudah takdir, jadinya begitulah... ukh, kali ini aku juga mau nangis... ;_;

Bagus? Wah, _arigato_ :D

Ok, sudah _update __desu_~ X3


	19. Mission Complete

Rika : ah~, ternyata lagu ini enak juga~ *digampar*

Akarin : woi! Daripada dengerin lagu GaJemu itu, mending bacakan sana _fic_ GaJemu itu!

Rika : cih! iya ya! cerewet amat jadi orang. toh, lagu yang kudenger cuma lagu classical sama _folk_ doang. Seth! Kamu aja yang mulai! *pasang headphone*

Seth : lha? Kok aku? Ya sudah, _to the point minna-san_~~

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

Kalau Vocaloid punya si _Ahothor_, bakalan nggak laku-laku

**WARNING!**

AU, EYD nggak bener semua, TYPO(s) _everywhere ya' know_, berantakan, dan sebagainya

* * *

**Author POV**

"_Ini... dimana...?_" batin perempuan berambut coklat itu.

"_Apa... ini...?_"

CRING!

Saat ia membukakan matanya, ia melihat teman-teman dia seperti, Luka, Gakupo, bahkan anaknya, Mikuo datang, kecuali Kaito. Bahkan, 12 dewa Olympus pun datang seperti Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Hera, Athena, dan sebagainya kecuali Hades. Mereka semua sedang berziarah ke makam. Dan makamnya adalah orang yang paling dihormati dan disayangi oleh seluruh penduduk peri -Meiko Sakine. Atau bisa dibilang, Titania, ditengah hujan deras.

"_Ah... begitu ya... rupanya saya sudah mati..._" ucap dia sambil memandangi sebuah nisannya sendiri yang berhiasi patung dewi serta seikat bunga mawar merah yang ada didepan nisan tersebut.

"Titania, atau nama aslinya adalah Meiko Sakine. Perempuan manusia yang menutupi dirinya sebagai peri dan menjadi ratu untuk memerintahkan dunia ini. Ia menyayangi kita sebagaimana kita menyayangi dia. Ia bernyanyi seperti layaknya _Musai _dengan suara penuh makna tersembunyi. Kecantikan dia dan senyuman dia menandingi keindahan alam semesta. Tarian dia bagaikan seperti penari yang belum pernah ditemui," ujar Poseidon.

"Dia sudah kuanggap... sebagai anakku sendiri..." tukas Poseidon dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pelipisnya.

"_Poseidon..._"

"Jangan bercanda!" tiba-tiba, sesosok pemuda berambut biru datang tiba-tiba dari belakang. Suara pemuda tersebut membuat orang-orang begitu terkejut apa yang didengar oleh pemuda bernama Kaito ini.

"_Kaito...?_"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan semuanya!?" tanya Kaito sambil berjalan menuju nisan Titania dengan penuh amarah.

Ia menyingkirkan seikat bunga mawar merah itu dari nisannya dengan menendang bunga itu.

"Hentikan Kaito!" seru Poseidon.

"Kaito..., hentikan..." bahkan perempuan bernama Luka pun memohon pada Kaito untuk menghentikan aksinya.

"MANA MUNGKIN MEIKO MATI!" teriak Kaito.

"Cih, anak itu..." Gakupo dan Mikuo pun turun tangan dan menghentikan aksinya Kaito yang sudah dianggap gila.

"Terimalah kenyataanya, Kaito!" seru Luka dengan menahan tangisannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Gakupo! Meiko tidak mungkin mati!" seru Kaito yang berusaha untuk melepaskan kedua tangannya yang sedang ditahan oleh Gakupo dan Mikuo.

"Sadarlah dirimu sendiri, bodoh! Meiko sudah mati!" seru Gakupo.

Suasana disana begitu kacau balau. Kaito sangat tak terima apa yang diterima oleh takdir. Tapi, tidak hanya Kaito saja, semuanya pun merasa tak adil dengan keputusan yang dibuat. Para dewa-dewa Olimpus hanya menahan saja, tapi mereka merasa berat hati, melihat pada teman-teman Meiko, seperti Luka berteriak dengan penuh amarah dan tangisan. Meiko yang melihat Kaito yang sedang marah itu hanya menangis saja melihatnya.

"_Maafkan aku Kaito, maaf. Aku ingin kamu menjaga semuanya. Tapi, aku tak ingin seperti ini. Aku ingin semuanya tersenyum, bukannya seperti ini... Aku... harus bagaimana...?_" tanya Meiko yang sedang menangis dengan penuh kesesalan yang ia pilih.

CRING!

Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan berasal dari atas, membuat Meiko menoleh ke belakang dan menatap ke atas. Karena terlalu menyilaukan, ia menutup kedua matanya.

Dan disaat kedua matanya terbuka, ia melihat sebuah hutan yang gelap, dengan diterangi cahaya oleh kunang-kunang, serta dihiasi oleh banyak kolam-kolam.

"Meiko!" teriakan teman-temannya serta anaknya, membuat ia bingung apa yang terjadi. Ia melihat teman-teman dan anaknya baik-baik saja.

"I... ini dimana...? Aku... masih hidup...?" tanya Meiko yang sedang bingung sambil melihat tangan kanannya yang masih utuh.

Ia melihat keatas dan ternyata adalah...

"K-Kaito...?"

Kaito menggendong Meiko ala _bridal_ _style_ dengan gagahnya.

"_Luar biasa. Ia mencariku dan mengeluarkan aku dari batu sihir dengan mati-matian. Benar-benar nekat sekali..._" batin Meiko sambil mengeluarkan air matanya dengan satu mata saja.

BRUK!

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi..." ujar Kaito dengan menahan tangisannya.

"Kaito..."

"JANGAN PERNAH!" seru Kaito yang pada akhirnya, ia mengeluarkan air mata dan membasahi wajahnya.

Meiko hanya tersenyum saja dan mendekatkan dia hingga dahinya menempel pada dahi Kaito.

"Iya. Aku berjanji tak pernah melakukan hal itu lagi..." ucap Meiko sambil mengusap air matanya Kaito.

"_Benar. Aku tak boleh mati untuk melindungi temanku. Aku hidup untuk melindungi temanku!_" batin Meiko yang pada akhirnya, ia bisa menangis dengan dua matanya.

"_Itulah... arti dari kehidupan..._" lanjut dia. Luka memeluk Meiko dengan erat, sedangkan Kaito berada dibelakang Meiko yang sedang mengusap air matanya.

Pagi harinya, di istana Titania...

"ZZZzzzzzzz..."

"Astaga..., dia masih belum berubah rupanya..." ucap Meiko yang sedang melihat Kaito dengan gaya tidurnya benar-benar sangat jelek serta suara dengkuran yang keras.

"Begitulah, selama 8 tahun terakhir, ia masih mendengkur dan gaya tidurnya selalu seperti biasa," ucap Gakupo dengan santai.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Gakupo!? Bilang sekali lagi, atau kuhajar muka jelekmu itu!" seru Kaito yang tiba-tiba sudah bangun.

"Oh, dia sudah bangun." Ucap peri ras Pixie yang bernama Aoki itu.

"ZZZzzzz..."

"Dan akhirnya, dia tidur lagi..." lanjut Aoki.

"Sampai kapan kau tidur, hah!? Kau sudah tidur selama 2 hari, tau!" seru Gakupo yang kesal melihat tingkah laku Kaito.

"Ahahahahaha..." tapi, Luka hanya membalas dengan tertawa saja.

"Maaf membuat kalian menjadi terlibat, semuanya..." ucap Meiko dengan merasa bersalah.

"Sudalah, kau tak perlu mengatakan itu lagi. Kami memaafkanmu kok, Meiko." Ucap Luka sambil menghibur Meiko yang tampangnya seperti orang bersalah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Mizki?" tanya Meiko.

"Ia menemui penjaga 'Pintu Perjanjian' kalau tak salah..." ucap Luka sambil mengingat kembali lagi.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Meiko.

"Entalah. Kalau tak salah, menemui penjaga 'Pintu Perjanjian' itu sangat sulit. Ia harus melewati perjalanan yang sangat panjang," ucap Luka.

"Lalu, perempuan bertato itu?" tanya Meiko.

Dan semua yang ada disana, hanya terdiam sesaat sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Ia pergi berkelana..." tiba-tiba, sesosok pemuda berambut _teal _memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Eh?"

"Ia pergi ke suatu tempat, untuk menjalani kehidupan baru," ujarnya. "Aku tak begitu kenal dengan dia, tapi ia mengatakan sesuatu kalau ia akan berkelana untuk menjalani kehidupan baru," lanjutnya.

"Begitu..." gumam Meiko.

"Baiklah, kali ini kita akan mengadakan pesta untuk penyambutan Titania. Kita akan berpesta sepanjang hari!" seru Mikuo.

"Kedengarannya menarik tuh." Ucap Gakupo.

"Aku ikut, aku ikut!" seru Luka.

"Aku juga ikut!" tambah Aoki.

"Hei! Kalau mau berpesta, jangan tinggalkan aku!" seru Kaito yang tiba-tiba kembali lagi bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sebaiknya, orang sakit sepertimu harus beristirahat," gurau Gakupo.

"Ahahaha..."

**Luka POV**

Meiko pernah menceritakan padaku rahasia dia. Dan rahasia ini hanya boleh diketahui padaku dan Meiko. Hiyama yang 'itu' adalah Hiyama yang lain. Ia dikendalikan oleh seseorang untuk berbuat jahat, seperti membangkitkan Atra, peri kegelapan. Mungkin, Hiyama yang saya kenal dulu akan kembali. Walau begitu, aku merasa sedikit kasihan pada dia.

Selain itu, kami berpesta tak kenal waktu. Kami bernyanyi, minum, berdansa, dan lain-lain. Kami bercanda ria dan tertawa. Rasanya seperti, kami benar-benar senang bisa hidup. Dan seperti biasa, temanku Meiko, selalu mabuk disaat minum anggur berlebihan. Tapi, itu membuat dia merasa seperti dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, aku juga mengkhawatirkan Meiko. Terkadang, ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk meluangkan waktunya sendiri sambil mengunci dirinya dalam kamar. Mungkin, ia masih merasa tertekan pada peristiwa itu. Aku jadi khawatir.

**Author POV**

"Oi, Luka!" tiba-tiba suara yang tak asing ditelinga perempuan berambut merah muda ini, menoleh ke sumber suaranya.

"Kaito? Ada apa?" tanya Luka.

"Kau lihat Meiko tidak?" tanya Kaito.

"Setahuku, bukannya dia ada dikamar dia ya?" tanya Luka.

"Dia tidak ada!" seru Kaito.

Luka pun terkejut apa yang dikatakan Kaito. Ia mencoba mencari kata-kata lagi.

"Kalau di taman kerajaan?" tanya Luka.

"Tetap saja, dia tidak ada!" seru Kaito.

Luka pun kehabisan kata-kata.

"Saya tak tahu lagi..." ucap dia. "Apa ia benar-benar tidak ada?" tanya Luka.

"Entalah, istana ini kan benar-benar luas. Sehingga, ada yang masih belum saya kunjungi..." ucap Kaito sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakang.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia ada di dunia manusia!?" tanya Luka yang tiba-tiba sadar.

"Benar juga. Terima kasih, Luka." Dan akhirnya, Kaito meninggalkan Luka.

Semuanya tak ada yang mengetahui, kalau ratu kerajaan atau dijuluki dengan Titania sedang menuju ke dunia manusia. Dan yang tahu hanyalah Kaito dan Luka.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Akarin : pendek, tau!

Rika : _gomen_, Rin~

Mizuki : Rika! Apa _fic _ini sudah mau habis? Rasanya saya merasa _fic_ ini akan segera tamat

Rika : tepat! tinggal satu chapter lagi, ditambah Epilogue sama dengan tamat -atau mungkin :/

Mizuki : oi! yang benar, Rika! -_-

Rika : itu benar kok. Setelah_ fic_ ini selesai, saya buat sekuel, kok.

Mizuki : oh, ya sudah kalau gitu -,-

* * *

_**To **_**Chang Kagamine :**

Akarin : wahahaha, kamu dipanggil _baka! _*nangis ketawa*

Rika : Oh, jadi elu yang manggil aku _baka_? *Yandere MODE : ON*

Akarin : *kabur*

Begitulah :D

Ok, sudah _update desu_~ X3

~oO0Oo~

_**To **_**Yamigane Alice :**

Rika : Ya, dia sudah mati... *ditebas Yuuma*

Yuuma : Aku masih hidup, tau!

Rika : lebih tepatnya di fic saya :D

Oke, akan kuusahakan XD

Jawabannya sudah ada diatas ;)

Ok, sudah _update desu_~ X3

~oO0Oo~

_**To **_**Yami Nova :**

Karena... karena... saya merasa tak tega melihat fic saya yang nyatanya GaJe *pundung*

Bingo! Taoi, untuk sementara saja :D #plak

Gakupo masih belum mendapatkan Excalibur, dan pedang Yuuma hanyalah pedang dari pemberian orang lain. Jadi, dia harus melewati perjalanan yang panjang untuk mendapatkan pedang itu :)

Iya :D

Ok, sudah _update desu_~ X3


	20. Thank You

Rika : _finally, I can made it... _*digampar*

Akarin : ini akibatnya kalau kamu bikin fic dengan berbahasa Inggris -_-

Rika : _Huh? What? What are you talking about? _

Akarin : LOGATMU BERUBAH TAU! KEMBALI KE TEMPAT SEMULANYA!

Rika : *ditampar Akarin* SAKIT TAU, RIN!

Mizuki : *muncul tiba-tiba* Sudalah, lebih baik kita langsung ke utamanya daripada ngeliat adegan GaJe ini

Seth : lanjut~~

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

Vocaloid bukan milik Rika. Sekian dan terima kasih #plak

**WARNING!**

AU, EYD tak sesuai yang diharapkan, TYPO(s) _everywhere_~, berantakan, dan sebagainya

* * *

**Author POV**

"Kaito!" suara yang tak asing di telinga pemuda berambut biru ini, membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke asal sumber suaranya.

"Gakupo? Ada apa?" tanya pemuda bernama Kaito.

"Kau mau kemana? Kelihatannya kau sedang buru-buru," ujar pemuda bersurai ungu.

"Aku mau ke dunia manusia," ucap Kaito.

"Dunia manusia? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Begini, Meiko tak ada dikamarnya. Aku cari dimana-mana tapi saya tak menemukannya," jawab Kaito. "Dan kemungkinan, dia berada di dunia manusia. Sudah dulu ya, aku tak punya banyak waktu!" lanjut dia sambil meninggalkan Gakupo.

"Oi Kaito! Tunggu!" tapi, ucapan Gakupo membuat Kaito tak merespon dan pergi begitu saja.

"Cih, anak itu..." gumam Gakupo sambil menggaruk-garukan kepalanya bagian belakang.

**Meiko POV**

Aku berlari sambil membawakan sesuatu. Rasanya cukup aneh, peri tak menggunakan sayapnya. Tapi, itulah aku. Aku lebih suka menggunakan kakiku dibandingkan dengan sayapku. Mungkin, aku terlahir sebagai manusia sehingga rasanya sangat asing jika aku memakai sayapku.

Aku melintasi seluk-beluk hutan dengan berlari dan melompat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Hingga aku menemukan sebua gua yang apabila jika aku masuk akan menembus dunia manusia. Dengan berbekali tidak yakin, serta perasaan campur aduk, aku memasuki gua tersebut sambil membawakan kantung yang berisikan sesuatu.

**Kaito POV**

Aku berlari menuju ke hutan, tempat aku pertama kali menemukan dunia ini. Tapi, jika aku lari, rasanya itu tak mungkin. Aku bisa ketinggalan jauh. Ditengah kebimbanganku, aku melihat sebuah hewan berkaki empat dengan rupanya seperti reptil, dengan berukuran besar. Walau aku tak yakin, aku bisa menunggangi hewan itu, tapi tak ada cara lain. Aku menunggangi hewan itu.

"Aku pinjam dulu ya!" ucapku pada penjaga atau mungkin tuannya hewan itu.

Maka, aku melompat dan menunggangi hewan itu. Sepertinya, disaat aku menunggangi hewan itu, ia mengamuk. Karena, ia mencoba menyingkirkan aku dengan cara apapun.

"Tenang... tenang..." karena aku sudah biasa menunggangi kuda, mungkin caranya seperti aku menunggangi kuda.

Aku menarik tali yang sudah dipasangi, untuk menenagkan dia. Dan akhirnya, ia tenang juga.

"Ayo, maju!" ucapku sambil menepuk dua kali badan dia.

Maka, ia menuruti perintahku, dan ia berlari sesuai petunjukku.

**Author POV**

Setelah lari-berlari dan kejar-mengejar, peri ras _ex-fairies _tersebut tiba di dunia manusia, lebih tepatnya di ladang bunga Myosotis yang berada bersebelahan dengan 'The Forbidden Forest'.

Dan lagi, waktu di dunia manusia masih fajar. Sehingga sang matahari hanya menampakkan cahayanya di ufuk timur. Ah, pada saat itu, dunia manusia sedang musim semi. Sehingga, ladang bunga Myosotis sedang mekar di musim itu.

Peri dengan ras _ex-fairies _tersebut, melangkah dan melangkah ditengah-tengah ladang bunga tersebut. Ia mencari tempat yang cocok. Tempat yang tak di kelilingi bunga Myosotis. Setidaknya tidak begitu lebar, tidak begitu luas. Mungkin sekitar 1 meter.

"Ah! Ketemu..." Akhirnya, perempuan bernama Meiko itu menemukan tempat yang pas.

Akhirnya, ia duduk di tempat tersebut dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung kain tersebut. Ia mengeluarkan dua bongkahan kayu, tali tambang, serta rajutan syal berwarna merah.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Sudah selesai..." Tak lebih dari satu jam, ia membangun sebuah tanda salib di depan dia. Ia membuatkan salib, untuk makam sahabat dia –Akaito.

"Meiko..."

Tiba-tiba, suara yang tak asing di telinga perempuan ini, menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Suara tersebut berada di belakang. Dan yang ia dapati adalah, seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan iris yang senada, yang sedang berdiri.

"Kaito!" seru Meiko dengan rasa sedikit terkejut.

Pemuda bernama Kaito ini mencoba untuk mendekati dia. Tapi, baru satu langkah saja, tiba-tiba...

"Jangan mendekat!"

Perempuan ini melarang untuk mendekati dia.

"Kau tahu... alasan kenapa aku tak bisa berkunjung ke dunia ini...?" tanya Meiko.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Dan sinar matahari tersebut menyinari tubuhnya, hingga sayap dia menghilang. Telinga dia yang semula panjang, kembali ke telinga bentuk manusia normal. Dan diganti dengan motif berwarna hitam yang cukup mengerikan di tubuhnya, bahkan wajahnya pun hampir tertutup dengan tato itu. Pemuda bernama Kaito itu hanya memandang Meiko dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus sedikit ketakutan.

"Seperti inilah..., jika aku berada di dunia ini..." ucap Meiko dengan nada rendah. "Mungkin, inilah yang disebut dengan 'kutukan' atau mungkin 'efek samping'" lanjutnya.

"A-Apa yang terjadi padamu? Hingga tubuhmu seperti itu?" tanya Kaito. Meiko hanya tersenyum dan menjelaskannya baik-baik.

"Ini... terjadi... setelah saya mendapatkan tato di mataku..." ujar dia.

**Flashback : ON**

"Akhirnya, saya bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman.." gadis kecil berambut coklat itu, berlari didalam gua yang gelap, lembab, serta becek. Ia berlari secepatnya hingga ia keluar dari gua itu.

Setelah ia keluar dari gua itu, ia sudah berada di sebuah hutan yang lebat, dengan pohon-pohon yang tinggi. Pada hari itu, hari masih siang. Tapi...

"Eh? Tanganku?" ia melihat tangan kanannya, dan tangan kanan dia terdapat sebuah tato dengan motif yang sedikit mengerikan.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya dia sendiri.

Ia berlari dan mencari sebuah perairan, seperti sungai atau kolam. Setelah ia menemukan sebuah genangan, wajah dia diselimuti dengan tato yang mengerikan.

"TIDAAAAAAKKK!"

**Flashback : OFF**

"...Bahkan, di malam hari pun, aku tak bisa berkunjung ke sini," ujar dia. "Aku hanya bisa ke sini, apabila ada gerhana, atau fajar, ataupun senja. Sangat sulit, untuk bertemu dengan kalian..." lanjut dia sambil menahan tangisan dia.

"Bahkan tato ini... sudah ada sejak tato di mataku... itupun aku sebelum menjadi peri..." ucap dia.

"Kau bisa meninggalkan dunia peri... tanpa saya..." isak dia.

"TIDAK AKAN!"

"Kaito..?" perempuan bertato itu terkejut mendengar penolakan dari sahbatnya.

"Aku... sudah mencari kamu kemana-mana. Aku bahkan sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku, akan membawakanmu pulang!" bentak Kaito.

"Tapi..." tak lama kemudian, air mata keluar dari kedua mata Kaito. "Aku bahkan... tak bisa menyelamatkan adikku sendiri... aku benar-benar kakak yang buruk..." isak Kaito.

Meiko terdiam sesaat, dan memikirkan kembali. Ia melihat temannya yang menangis akibat ia tak bisa melindungi adiknya. Merasa bersalah, karena tak bisa melindungi orang yang paling berharga, ia benar-benar menyesal apa yang ia perbuat. Ia menoleh ke arah nisan yang bentuknya salib. Ia memakaikan sebuah syal berwarna merah.

"Tidak..."

"Eh...?"

"Karena, ia sudah bahagia... mempunyai kakak yang paling hebat..." ucap Meiko sambil menghibur Kaito.

"Lihatlah, ia tampak bahagia bukan?" tanya Meiko yang menunjukkan pada Kaito sebuah kuburan adiknya yang dibuat oleh Meiko.

Tak lama setelah Kaito melihat kuburan adiknya, ia mulai tersenyum.

"Benar, ia tampak bahagia..." ucap Kaito yang kembali ceria. Meiko pun ikut tersenyum.

"Di dunia kami... ketika salah satu peri telah meninggal, kami menyanyikan untuk dia, sebagai doa." Ucap Meiko dengan memetik dua bunga berwarna putih serta biru. Ia meletakkan sepasang bunga tersebut di depan kuburan Akaito.

"Haaaaahh..." Meiko menghela nafas. Untuk bersiap-siap bernyanyi, sekaligus berdoa untuk bahagia di dunia akhirat.

**Kaito POV**

Belum pernah, aku menemui suara yang begitu indah. Orang awam mungkin, suara itu berasal dari malaikat. Tapi, suara itu berasal dari sahbatku sendiri. Sahabatku yang dulunya seorang manusia, dan kini adalah seorang peri. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan suara yang sangat indah dan menyentuh, membuat air mata, keluar dari mataku.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh suster Margaretta, bunga Myosotis adalah bunga yang spesial. Bunga ini tak akan pernah terlupakan, dan akan menjadi sebuah kenangan. Kenangan yang tak akan pernah terlupakan.

"...Terima kasih..."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Akarin & Mizuki : NGGANTUNG!

Rika : _gomen, futari tomo... _akan kubuatkan Epilogue untuk perminta maafku...

Akarin : Selain itu... ini hari terakhir di bulan Ramadhan bukan?

Rika : Jadi, saya sebagai author dan OC-OCku yang setia mengucapkan...

Rika, Akarin, Mizuki, Seth, Masaki : **Selamat hari raya Idhlu Fitri~~ :D**

Rika : tunggu dulu! Bukannya besok ya hari Idhul Fitrinya?

Akarin : lebih cepat, lebih baik

Seth & Mizuki : **Ada yang mau review? :)**

* * *

_**To **_**Chang Kagamine :**

Tepat. Dan ini chapter yang terakhir :)

Tapi, bakalan ada Epilogue :D

OK, sudah _update desu~~ _X3

~oO0Oo~

_**To **_**Yami Nova :**

Tepat sekali. Anda menang XD #dilempareskrim

Yup, dan ini chapter terakhir. Bakalan ada Epilogue sebagai tambahannya :D

OK :D

Sudah _update desu_~~ X3


	21. Epilogue

**A/N : hanya sekedar Epilogue untuk bisa memulai sekuel dari ****_fic _****ini**

Miku : hore~~ aku muncul~~ XD

Rin : sialan kau, Miku! akan kubalas kau dengan _roadroller_ku!

Rika : _etto_..., apa bisa kita mulai nih? -_-

Len : sudalah Rika-san, langsung saja dimulai. Mereka itu **BOCAH**

Rika : bukannya kau itu juga **bocah **ya? ah, sudalah. Lanjut ke chapter terakhir~~

Len : *pundung*

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

Dari chapter satu hingga chapter ini, Vocaloid masih tetap punya Yamaha

**WARNING!**

AU, OOC, EYD kagak benar, TYPO(s) _everywhere_~, (jelas-jelas) pendek, all Kaito POV, berantakan, dan sebagainya

* * *

**Kaito POV**

Sudah setahun, saya dan istriku yang juga teman masa kecilku ini menikah. Kami hidup bahagia, dan istriku masih menjabat sebagai ratu di dunia ini, tak luput juga saya sendiri. Saya pun dinobatkan sebagai raja, selain itu, aku, adikku, serta temanku, dijuluki sebagai 'The Three Heroes' karena sudah menyelamatkan istriku. Walau sejujurnya, yang pantas mendapat gelar itu adalah adikku, Akaito Shion.

Ia melindungi istriku dari serangan suami lamanya, yang juga teman masa kecilku saat istriku melindungiku. Terlebihi lagi, ia melindunginya hanya dengan tubuhnya. Ia pun tewas dalam keadaan bahagia. Atau lebih tepat, sangat bahagia. Ia sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan dia. Entah, saya harus mengatakan seperti apa.

Dan seharusnya, yang pantas untuk mendapatkan gelar itu bukan aku, ataupun temanku. Melainkan Akaito Shion.

Dan sekarang, awal musim gugur, mungkin. Istriku sekarang, sedang mau melahirkan. Aku tunggu di depan pintu, tempat dimana dibalik pintu itu adalah tempat istriku sedang melahirkan. Aku menunggu dengan cemas dan berharap. Berharap mempunyai anak yang sehat, dan sempurna di mata kami, itu saja.

"Berapa lama kau akan menunggu di situ, Kaito?" seorang pemuda berambut ungu, tiba-tiba menghampiri aku dengan senyuman polos.

"Sampai saya bisa mendengar suara anakku," Jawabku dengan suara agak tidak jelas. Kulihat pemuda itu mengenduskan nafasnya dan tersenyum padaku.

"Sebentar lagi, kau akan menjadi ayah ya..." ucap pemuda yang bernama lengkap Gakupo sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau kan sudah menjadi ayah..." ucapku.

"Ya, baru-baru ini..." ucap pemuda tersebut sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"OEEK! OEEK!"

Dibalik pintu, aku mendengar suara teriakan bayi. Batinku mengatakan, suara bayi itu adalah suara anakku. Aku pun dengan cekatan, bangkit dari dudukku dan menghadap ke pintu yang berlapisi berwarna putih dan emas. Tidak lama kemudian, aku beserta temanku mendapati sosok pelayan wanita yang rambutnya persis seperti saya, sedang membuka pintu tersebut.

"Paduka, selamat. Anaknya perempuan..." ucap pelayan tersebut.

"Boleh saya melihatnya?" tanyaku. Kulihat, perempuan itu tampak berkeringat dingin. Ia seperti tak ingin memperbolehkan saya untuk tidak masuk.

Akhirnya, dengan tak begitu yakin, ia menganggukan kepalanya dan mempersilahkan saya untuk masuk.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Kaito..." pemuda yang berada dibelakangku, menepuk pundak kananku dan tersenyum. Akhirnya, ia meninggalkan aku dan pergi begitu saja.

Akhirnya, saya memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan itu, terdapat tiga pelayan wanita dan satu perempuan yang berada di tempat tidur. Ya, perempuan yang berada di tempat tidur itulah, istriku, Meiko Sakine. Siapa yang tak mengenal, perempuan yang berporos cantik, sempurna, rambut yang berwarna _brunette_ yang dipotong pendek serta matanya yang juga selaras dengan rambutnya. Dia adalah sosok yang paling dihormati oleh penduduk sekitar. Sosok itulah, istriku.

Aku mendekati perempuan tersebut dengan perlahan-lahan. Kulihat, ia sedang memeluk sesuatu, yang ditutupi handuk berwarna _teal_. Kulihat, perempuan tersebut meneteskan air mata beserta keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Ia tampak begitu senang sekali. Aku mencoba untuk membujuk istriku.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku pada istriku sambil duduk di tempat tidur dan mendekati perempuan berambut _brunette_.

"Lihatlah senyuman manisnya ini..." rintih perempuan tersebut, sambil menggendong sesuatu. Istriku memperlihatkan padaku apa yang ia gendong.

Aku melihat sesok bayi yang mempunyai rambut berwarna _teal_, sayap berwarna putih, telinga panjang, serta matanya yang...

"Bersyukurlah kita mempunyai anak yang cantik ini, Kaito..." ucap istriku sambil mengelus bayi tersebut.

Di mataku, bayi ini seperti layaknya tak pantas di dunia ini, karena satu hal yang menggangguku adalah, mata kirinya berwarna _teal_ sedangkan mata lainnya berwarna merah. Tapi, tidak untuk istriku. Perempuan tersebut tersenyum terus dan meneteskan air matanya. Sepertinya, ia tidak meneteskan air mata kesedihan, melainkan kebahgiaan. Ia sangat senang memiliki anak yang sedikit berbeda dengan lainnya.

"Kita namakan siapa?" tanyaku.

"Miku..."

"Eh?"

"Miku Hatsune... karena, kalau laki-laki Mikuo..." tukas Meiko. "Selain itu, anak ini adalah anak masa depan kita, dan juga anak pertamaku dan Kaito..." tambah Meiko sambil menunjukan senyuman manisnya padaku.

Aku pun membalas senyuman dia dengan senyuman. Kulihat sekali lagi anak perempuanku. Ternyata benar yang dikatakan oleh istriku. Anak ini, akan menjadi anak masa depan kita.

Istriku memanggil salah satu pelayan dan membisikinya. Tak lama berlangsung, pelayan itu mengangguk kepalanya, dan berjalan menuju ke lemari, yang berhadapan dengan saya dan istriku. Pelayan tersebut membuka lemari, dan tampak mencari sesuatu.

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju istriku dan aku, sambil membawakan seusatu yang ia genggam di tangan. Benda tersebut adalah sebuah _pendant_ yang berwarna hijau muda, mungkin lebih mirip seperti warna _teal_. Pelayan tersebut memberi _pendant_ tersebut kepada istriku. Istriku memakaikan _pendant _tersebut pada anakku. Ia begitu senang melihat anaknya yang sekarang memakai kalung, untuk lebih baik.

"Kalung ini..., sebagai bukti... bahwa Miku... adalah anak kita." Ucap perempuan berambut _brunette_ yang saya sering memanggil dia dengan Meiko.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Mizuki : _chotto_! Kenapa malah 'TBC'? =_=

Rika : kan masih ada lanjutan ceritanya. Maka dari itu, Epilogue ini hanya sekedar untuk bisa melanjutkan sekuel. 'Tambahan' istilahnya -,-

Mizuki : (batin : udah GaJe, sarap lagi nih _Ahothor_) -_-

Rika : lu bilang aku sarap dan GaJe ya?

Mizuki : (batin : bagaimana ia bisa baca pikiranku!?)

Rika : ah sudalah, lupakan sajalah. Yang terpenting adalah...

**Ada yang mau menyumbangkan review untuk ****_Ahothor _****yang GaJe, ajaib, dan sarap ini? :)**


End file.
